The Unexpected Events on a Trip to Jamaica
by Chanandaler Bong
Summary: COMPLETE! Lindsey travels to Jamiaca for the summer, but her trip turns out to be quite the unexpected summer vacation... I am sorry if there is confusion with IYou...it was orignially a selfinsert and I tried to change it to 1st!
1. Freedom

1. Freedom

"Come on! It's time to get up!" My mother hollers from down the hall. I groan sleepily as I turn over to look at the clock.

"Holy mother of God." I sigh as you rub my eyes. The clock reads '4:30 a.m.'.

"It's time to get up!" my mother calls again, this time closer than before. She walks into my room and pulls the covers down off me.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I say, slowly sitting up.

"If you don't get up now, we're going to miss the plane." She continues, hurrying to her bedroom to get her suitcase. "You're packed, right?"

"Yes, mom." I reply with a grunt as I walk to the bathroom to get ready. "What time's our flight again?"

"Quarter to 7." She replies while lugging the suitcase down the hall.

Once my mother and I are ready to go, I glance outside for one last look at my Massachusetts backyard; everything still dark.

'I love waking up at the ass-crack of dawn' I think to myself as I sling my backpack over my shoulder and head out the door.

My mother and I arrive at Logan Airport, the international airport in Boston. I check in and walk down the E terminal to gate 51, where my flight to Kingston, Jamaica will be taking off at 6:45 a.m. It is the first flight to Jamaica this day. I smile, knowing I'm going to be away from the boring and lonely life I live here in Massachusetts. I sit down in the seat next to my mother and close my eyes, dreaming about the Caribbean. 'I can't believe I'm finally getting away from it all.' I think with satisfaction.

"Are you hungry?" My mother asks, realizing I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Yeah." I reply with a smile.

"What do you want?" She asks, getting up from her seat.

"Anything." I reply. She nods and walks down the corridor of the terminal, searching for a place for breakfast…Dunkin' Donuts, perhaps. While alone, this time in an airport, I reflect on the year. 'Wow, I'm going into college,' I think, 'this is crazy…it feels like yesterday I was in high school thinking about how long it's gonna be until I graduate…and I did.'. I smile, knowing that despite the loneliness I am living now will soon be away from it all…not only when I am are down in the Caribbean, but when I get back at the end of the summer for college to begin in the fall. My acceptance into Elon University was the most exciting part of my senior year and I couldn't wait to get my ass outta the "tri-town" I lived in. I couldn't wait to make friends in a different state at a new school with different people. My high school years were great, they really were…but they were not what I were looking for. I had friends, but yet I felt lonely in my ideals, morals and beliefs. Perhaps I read too much Thoreau in English class junior year. Ever since I read Thoreau's "Walden Pond", I have wanted to live life simply and with nature. I believed that the society we lived in was awful and I couldn't wait to get away from all the misconceptions and falsifications of the United States. Ah yes…Jamaica is where I need to be. The Caribbean always seemed to offer what I needed—I'd been there before and loved every minute of it. The waves, the warm air and breeze, the palm trees…everything! I couldn't wait to arrive in paradise…

I close your eyes and dream of the perfect life I will soon be living down in the Caribbean. Just as I begin to get thinking about it, my mom comes back.

"I bought you a doughnut, honey." She says, sitting down and handing me a Dunkin' Donuts bag.

"Thanks mom." I smile and open the bag. Just as I begin to take a huge bight of my chocolate glazed doughnut, the stewardess makes an announcement.

"All passengers in possession of tickets with rows 50-45, please begin to board the aircraft."

"Oh! It's almost time for us!" I exclaim, suddenly excited about the trip.

"Not for a while." my mom says. "We're in row 22."

"Oh well." I reply…careful to not let my excitement get run down.

I remain seated until the stewardess finally calls our row.

"All rows 30-15, please board the aircraft."

"That's us!" I exclaim, jumping up.

Once on board the airplane, I take my seat, making my mom sit in the window seat. Window seats always make me a little queasy. I have butterflies beyond belief and I cannot even comprehend that in 3 hours and 45 minutes that I will be residing in paradise for the entire summer. I close my eyes, put on my headphones and lay back. The plane takes off and I smile, knowing that when I awake, I will be hovering over the clear blue waters of the Caribbean.

"Attention passengers, welcome to Kingston, Jamaica. We will be landing shortly. The weather is sunny and is about 85 degrees Fahrenheit. There is a warm breeze from the west and we are currently running ahead of scheduled time. Enjoy your stay in Jamaica." The pilot says. I wake from my soft slumber after hearing this, and I smile. I turn to my mother.

"We're here!"

"I'll have to call Uncle Tony and Aunt Kathy to pick us up if we're here earlier." my mother says, taking out her cell phone, getting ready to make the call when we would land. I nod my head, thinking about my aunt and uncle's gorgeous house right outside Kingston, in a town called Port Royal. I'd been there before, a few times in the past, but never for the entire summer. Usually, it would only be for a couple weeks, or during a school vacation of some sort.

The plan lands and my mom and I get off the plane. My mom calls my relatives while we walk through the airport to the baggage claim. I take my suitcases and walk with my mother to the street to be picked up by Kathy and Tony.

"How was your flight?" My aunt asks my mother.

"Good," my mom replies. "There was a little turbulence as we passed over the D.C. area, but it all smoothed out by the time we hit the Carolinas."

"That's good." She replies with a smile. I love my aunt—she's my favorite aunt…not only because she lives down in the Caribbean, but, because she's the one who has always been there for me. Ever since my parents got divorced, she has been the only aunt I have seen…or that has made the effort to see me.

When we arrive to the house, Kathy shows me to my room. It's my favorite room in the entire house, mostly because of its amazing view of the ocean. Once in the room, I drop my bags and flop down on the bed. I close my eyes, but decide that it's too nice of a day to waste away sleeping. I get up and walk over to the window with the view of the ocean and step outside to the balcony. As I gaze out to the endless blue in front of me, tears begin to well up in my eyes. All I want from my life is freedom—freedom to live the way I want and freedom from everything that's holding me back. Quickly, I come in from the balcony and change into my bathing suit. My first freedom of the day…sunbathing on my aunt and uncle's private beach. Man! If only I could live there everyday of my life.

Once on the beach, I lay down my towel and take a seat. I stare at the ocean before me, amazed by its everlasting beauty. The thought of previous times come to mind. I wonder if the Caribbean always was this beautiful, and I decide that it most likely was. The thought of pirates crosses my mind. I always wanted to be a pirate—I admired how they feared nothing and how they lived freely. They lived short lives, but their lives were well spent. I envied how pirates had no fear in the consequences they took after being captured—they just merely accepted them, and were glad for the lives they lived. I wanted to be free like a pirate. I lie down and close my eyes. The warm breeze gives me goose bumps all over and I smile as I run my hands through the white, hot sand. Nothing could be better than being down in the Caribbean.

That night, I sit out on the balcony with my journal in hand, taking in the cooling, yet still warm breeze. The sound of the constant waves from the ocean mesmerizes me and stimulates me so to write. I'd always loved writing, and tonight, I decide to begin writing a poem…perhaps that I will later create to be a song. Thankfully, my room is in the western wing of my aunt and uncle's house…and everyone else's rooms are in the east wing. Feeling energized and rejuvenated by the nature that surrounds me, I seek out the antique piano that is so conveniently placed in the room. I sit at the bench for a brief moment, and then begin to play harmonious chords, completely improvised. The sounds engulf my soul as you continue to play, and it's as though I can feel the notes circling around me, and then out the open door to the balcony. Surely the ocean could hear my playing music. The melody was sad and fit perfectly with the lyrics I had written earlier on the balcony. I could almost hear this melody being played in a previous time—a 17th century string quartet could have played this at a wedding or some other occasion. After what only feels like a few moments of playing, I realize it is way past 1 a.m. and decide to go to bed.

The following day, I awaken to the sun of a new day. The curtains around the door to the balcony are blowing in the breeze, for I had forgotten to shut the door last night. I rise from your bed and walk out onto the balcony. I take in the fresh air and commence back to your room. I finally felt free…but something was missing. I wasn't exactly able to put my finger on it…but something was truly missing. 'I know what I'll do today…I'll go for a trip down town,' I think to myself as I dress yourself and make myself ready for the day.

Downtown is awesome. I walk the streets of Port Royal, Jamaica as though it is my backyard. I feel comfortable amongst the native peoples of Jamaica and feel that I belong very well down here. I go in and out of different shops, testing different kinds of rum, looking at jewelry and reading books about pirates. I walk out to the street and see that it has gotten much more crowded than it was when I first arrived.

"Wannabuyacoconut? Wannabuyacoconut?" A man is walking down the street with a plastic bag filled with coconuts asking people if they would like to buy one. Feeling kinder than the other people who just pass him buy, I decide to buy one.

"I'll take one." I say, and hand him a dollar. He smiles and nods and continues his bargaining of the coconuts. From that point on, he would be known as 'coconut man'. The sun is beginning to get high in the sky and I feel my stomach give a growl; it's time for lunch. I walk down a street that has a lonely looking shop, in search of a place for food. Upon passing by this shop, I decide to take a stop by. Something about it makes me curious, so I step inside. Inside of the shop, there are tons and tons of music books. In the far corner, there is a piano and tons of sheet music. Interested in the music, and seeing that no one is at the counter, I walk over to the piano and begin to play something that I had written a while ago.

"You play dat well, child." Says a voice from behind. I turn around quickly, startled briefly by the voice. I see a rather larger woman and she smiles at me.

"Thank you." I reply, sincerely.

"Would you like a jab 'ere, girl?" She asks. "You play mah piano for customers?"

"Sure! I'd love to." I don't know why I suddenly agreed to play for this woman, but something about her made me feel comfortable.

"People 'ere call me Momma Dalia, child." She tells me. She makes sure I call her that, and immediately I feel at home. Rather than going to find some place for food, she offers me a fruit salad she had just made. I eat the salad with her, and agree to come back the following day for work.

Feeling appreciated in this town makes me feel extremely happy. When I arrive back to my aunt's house, I find that nobody is home. I immediately go out to the beach and absorb the setting sun. It reflects brilliantly off the pulsating ocean and I slip into a trance. I don't realize that I have actually fallen asleep until I awaken and find myself lying on the sand with the moon above me. I brush the sand off and walk back inside. I go quietly up the stairs to my room and shut the door. Feeling inspired, I go out to the balcony and write some lyrics down on a sheet of paper. I then make your way back into the room and take a seat at the piano. I begin to play and put music to the words I have just written. I'll probably play this at Momma Dalia's store tomorrow. After writing the notes down on manuscript paper, I perfect my piece from the previous night. It is once again, past 1 a.m. when I finally decide to go to bed. That night, I dream wonderful dreams of pirates, the open seas, music…and freedom.


	2. Daft

2. Daft

I awaken to the calling of sea birds. I quickly rise and dress myself. I rush to get downtown to work at Momma Dalia's store. Before I leave, I grab my music and head downstairs.

"Mornin' child!" Momma Dalia greets me with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning!" I reply enthusiastically. "I've brought some pieces of music…would you like me to play them?"

"O' course, child!" She replies. "Go on! Take a seat. Dat 'ol piano ain't been played like dat in such a long time." She says. I turn my head towards her.

"Really? You don't play?" I ask.

"Oh no, child! Not 'ol Momma. Dat piano been in dis 'ere store for quite some long time now." I examine the piano and realize that it's exceptionally old…older than the piano in my aunt's home.

"It must be a 17th century piano, if that." I reply.

"Dat is old." She says with a smile. "Go on, child! Play." I set my music down and begin to play the music I wrote the last two nights. Every so often, I see Momma Dalia swaying along to the music and humming the melodies I play. Soon, customers from the streets begin to the come into the store and commence singing along with Momma. Soon enough, they initiate dancing! I can't help but smile and begin to sing along. At around noon, Momma Dalia tells me to take a break, for she can tell my hands are beginning to get cramped from all the playing. She makes some of her famous fruit salad and we both eat it. After finishing eating, Momma pulls out her favorite piece of music she had heard played somewhere else in town and requests that I play it. I take a seat at the piano once again. I look over the piece of music for a few moments, and begin to play. As soon as I begin to play, people come in from the streets and begin to sing along to this famous melody that they seem to know. After I am finished playing, I am requested to play that same song at least 10 more times. By the time I'm finished playing for the day, I know the song entirely by heart and all of the natives from the town know me too. I finally feel accepted in a society other than my own back at home. I seem to enjoy this society much more than my own. I have never been happier about something, and I pretty much bounced the entire way home.

The sun was just beginning to set as I arrived back to the house. I waltz in the door, holding onto my precious music.

"Where have you been?" my mom asks.

"Downtown." I reply with a smile. "It's such a fun place down there! Everyone is so nice!"

"Oh, I see. So you find the people downtown more exciting than your own family, is that it?" She asks, irritably.

"No…it's that I found a job there playing music in this really awesome store! The woman who owns it…she's such a sweetheart, her name's Momma Dalia! How awesome is that!" I reply excitedly, trying to turn my mother's attitude.

"You shouldn't be going downtown by yourself. It's dangerous." she says, understatedly.

"Are you kidding me? The people living here wouldn't hurt a fly!" I exclaim.

"I don't want you working in a strange store in a strange country with strange and different people." she says.

"What? Just because they're not like our society means I can't enjoy myself and accept their culture and who they are?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"No, I didn't say that. I said it was dangerous here and I don't think it's safe for a young girl to be so free down here where we don't know the country and we don't know its people." She replies.

"That's absurd. I'm 18 years old and I'm leaving for college when we get home. You're saying I'm not old enough? I'm a legal adult, by American law! What more do you want?" I ask furiously.

"Can't I just have a conversation with you without you getting upset?" my mother asks.

"You can! You started it though with all this 'you can't work downtown cus it's too dangerous' crap." I reply.

"You're not going downtown anymore, and that's final." she says as she gets up to walk away.

"You can't keep me locked up forever!" I shout at her as she walks away. "You always put me in a terrible mood, you know that? I came home happy for once and now you ruined it!" I storm up the stairs to my room and slam the door shut.

"I just wanna get outta this life! I can't even get free from things when I'm away from America!" I exclaim to yourself. "I need to get out of this life. I'm so sick of this life and this society and everything this world is coming to." I flop down on the bed and scream into the pillow to let out my anger. Just when I feel about ready to say awful things about my family and how they burden me down, I remember that I'll regret it later. 'Holding onto anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned'. I have pretty much lived by that Buddha quote all through high school. I sigh, finally rid of my anger and frustration and I go out to the balcony. I gaze at the ocean as the sun, now completely set, has turned the sky into a dark orange, red and pink collage. I look to the east and see that the first star has appeared on the horizon. Taking in as much air as I can, I finally go back inside and light a candle. I enjoy candles and the light they bring; they make everything feel relaxing.

As I lay on my bed, I close my eyes and begin to create fantasies of a life I can't have…a life with the freedom I want and need so badly. I fantasize about my mother and how she should accept my views and dreams of a different life style and society. As I dream this, tears begin to flow endlessly from my closed eyes. The tears flow, raging like a river down my cheeks, and I suddenly sit up in bed. I furiously wipe away the tears, all of a sudden angry at the world and the people around me. I wonder if I have truly gone daft…crazy trying to become a different part of society than what is already being offered in this day and age. My blurry vision begins to clear and I find that I have a clear view of the piano on the other side of the room. I slide off the bed and make my way to the piano. I take a much-needed seat and begin to play the piano like I've never played before. In the middle of my playing, I realize that I'm playing the song I learned earlier that day in the store. I realize how inspiring the song actually is…more so than when I played it earlier in the day. I played it easily, 10 times while at the store, and it had no real meaning to me but everyone else around had seemed to transform into carefree individuals—they were free when I was playing their song. It had occurred to me as odd, how pretty much everyone knew the song, but I didn't really press the matter. Now, there I am, playing the song and it feels just as familiar to me as it has always been to the people of the town. Right now, I just wished so much to be free and rid of everything that brings you down. I wished so much as the song flowed endlessly through my fingertips.

I play the song over and over again, each time speeding up the tempo, thus making it faster and faster. The faster I play, the faster tears begin to fall from my eyes, blurring my vision. I can't even see my hands playing…my fingers gliding effortlessly over the keys, yet I play flawlessly.

There is a clashing of chords as I roll over. Startled by the cacophony in my head, I jump up, realizing that I have slept the night on the piano. I feel my forehead and the indents that the keys made from the night's slumber. I rub my eyes, trying to get full vision back from sleep. I rub them feverishly and slowly open them and reveal myself to the so-familiar world I live in.

As my eyes open, I am revealed to a room I have never seen before. 'Did I sleep walk to another room in the house?' I wonder as I stand up from the bench. I notice that everything is older looking…and wooden. 'Okay, this is definitely not any room that I'm familiar with in this house,' I think to myself. I walk around a little and suddenly feel as though I have been in this room before.

"Where the fuck _am_ I?" I say aloud to myself as I find a staircase that leads to an upstairs. I make my way upstairs slowly, careful not to trip on the aging steps.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" I call to the upstairs. There is no sound. Once upstairs, I find two rooms: a bedroom of reasonable size and a bathroom…with no shower.

"What the hell?" I ask aloud as I search around. Feeling a bit disturbed at the fact I don't have a clue as to where I am, I run downstairs. Once downstairs, I spin around, looking over the entire room, up and down. In the corner, I see the old piano; next to the piano, I see a shelf of music books with some sheet music mixed in. I think nothing of it as I scan the rest of the room. There is a counter across the room from the piano and I suddenly realize where I am.

"Oh my God…Momma Dalia!" I exclaim suddenly. I turn around, frantically searching for her. "Momma Dalia!" I shout, searching through the store/home I have just discovered. I come running down the stairs from searching the upstairs, when through the window, I see the street and I suddenly realize that I am in fact in her store, but it does not look the same inside, even outside. I run to the door, unlock it and run into the street. The once-paved road is no longer that way, but it is now in fact, a dirt road. I stare down at the dirt road in awe, feeling extremely puzzled and bewildered by everything. Where the hell am I and why is everything different today than it was the past two days? Did I just not notice that the pavement was actually dirt? No, I definitely knew it was pavement; and the store! The store was much older looking…the style of it was more of a 17th century wood-crafted store.

"Oh my God." I suddenly say aloud, now realizing what had happened. "I'm in the fuckin' 17th century." I didn't have a clue as to how I got there…but that was the only plausible explanation for the circumstances around me.

To confirm my new "theory", I seek out the first person I see. I ask him to help me because I'm not from the 17th century. The man looks at me quizzically and leaves, accusing me of insanity. I then seek out the next person I see, who happens to be a woman. I tell her the same thing, and she too accuses me of being daft, and perhaps being whore plagued with syphilis. I seek more and more people throughout the town, but all accuse me of being "daft," "crazy" "drunk" "a whore" and virtually "a pariah". I search almost all day long until I finally decide to give up. I walk back towards my store and I see another man standing outside what appears to be his store.

He is a man of relatively tall stature in comparison to me. He has dark brown curling hair and wears a worn-out white-ish balloon-esque style shirt…basically 17th century style clothing.

"Excuse me, sir!" I call out to him as I run over to where he is standing. The sign above him reads "Blacksmith".

"Good day." He replies with a smile. He seems friendly enough; his British accent soft but clear. He somewhat looks me over, not exactly sure why I am dressed the way I am; my shorts and tank top are clearly not acceptable for this time period.

"I need help." I say quickly, dragging him down the street to my store.

"What is the manner of this, young lady?" He asks, once we're inside the store.

"I'm sorry if I seem forward with you, but none of this makes any sense!" I exclaim, not even trying to tell him anything that has happened to me. If I don't understand it, how could I think someone else could possibly understand it?

"Okay, slow down, there." He says, a smile coming across his face once more. "Let's start over then. Good day." He says, taking my hand. "My name is William Turner, but everyone here just calls me Will." I smile at his polite gesture, and I try to follow him.

"Good day to you too, neighbor!" I exclaim. "I'm Lindsey Fe…" I catch yourself ready to call myself by my father's name. "Lindsey." I say firmly. "But my friends back at home call me Linz." He nods and grins.

"Now, what do you not understand, Linz?" He asks, willing to help me.

"Okay, all this is so confusing, Will. What year is it?"

"1692." He replies. "Why?"

"Well, the simplest way I can put this is…I'm from the year 2005." I reply, trying not to sound strange. He raises an eyebrow in disbelief and turns to leave.

"No please don't leave!" I grab his arm. "No one believes me…please…can you try to believe me, Will?"

"That sounds incredibly outrageous." He replies. "2005? Why, that's 313 years from now!"

"Good at math, aren't you." I reply under your breath with a grin.

"I've heard of insanity before, and this certainly is insanity." He says and turns to leave again.

"No! Please don't leave." I don't bother to grab him. Instead, I just fall to the ground and place my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I ask yourself quietly. Will turns around and sees me on the floor and he suddenly has a pang in his conscience for my. He appears to feel bad and wants to help me now; something inside him believes what I have told him.

"I'll help you." He replies. I lift my head slowly and smile at him.

"You're the first kind person I've met today." I say as I rise to my feet.

"You're joking." He says with concern. "That's awful. What have people said to you?"

"That I'm "daft", a "whore", "drunk"…you know—the usual." I reply, trying not to be phased by the hurt I've built up all day long.

"Well I'm going to help you." He says, taking me under his arm. "I'm going to take you to Elizabeth. She'll know what to do."


	3. I Feel Pretty

3. I Feel Pretty

I arrive to a lovely home just outside the main hub-bub of Port Royal. Once inside the manor, Will invites me to sit down.

"I will go find Elizabeth." He says, leaving me by myself. I sit in the luxurious space, but dare not to move, in fear of breaking something or some rule of 17th century etiquette. Will finally returns with Elizabeth and she smiles when she sees me.

"Will told me everything." She says immediately. "And I do believe you. I'm Elizabeth." She holds out a friendly hand and I shake it. I stand up quickly, afraid that I am being rude.

"Thank you so much…both of you." I reply with full gratitude. "I'm Lindsey." I say to Elizabeth. She nods with a smile.

"You wouldn't mind if I fixed you up to appear more from our time, would you?" Elizabeth asks; I smile, delighted to finally get to wear clothing from the 17th century.

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all." I reply.

"Brilliant." She says with a bright smile. "Will, you don't have to stay any longer…unless you'd like to."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" He asks, trying to seem interested in this new makeover.

"Positive, darling. I understand you're busy at the shop." She replies.

"Alright then. I'm almost finished with today's swords, so I shouldn't be back terribly late tonight." She nods her head, kisses him and he leaves.

"Now, follow me." She instructs as I follow her upstairs. She leads me down a long hallway to a room at the end of it. Once in the room, she shuts the door and begins to shuffle through a closest. Every so often, she glances over at me as though figuring out my size. Finally, she pulls out a few dresses and a corset. She lays them down on the bed and smoothes out any wrinkles that are on the dresses. She then makes her way to a dresser and pulls out a very simple, off-white dress and lays it down next to the dresses.

"Here, try this on." She hands me the simple off-white dress and I go behind the changing wall. I slip out of my clothing and into the dress. I walk out from behind the changing area and present myself to Elizabeth.

"Okay! Lovely! It fits you well!" She exclaims. "Now for the corset." She reaches for the corset and begins to untie it.

"Wait…that goes over this?" I ask.

"Oh yes. Wait, did you think that that was the dress I was going to give you to wear?" She laughs.

"Yes!" I laugh along with her.

"No no! That's just the under garment for any dress that you may want to wear." She replies, now moving behind me. She hands me the corset and wraps it around my slender torso. She begins to tie it, not snuggly, but so tight so that I could not breathe.

"Wow." I manage to say as she tightens the corset even more. "Pretty tight."

"I know…they're awful aren't they." She says with a frown. "Okay there we go. Now let's slip you into this dress and see how it fits." She takes one of the dresses off the bed and helps me into it. It fits me gorgeously and I've never felt so lovely before. That's what women were back then; lovely, and now I am lovely too. I look at myself in the mirror and smile happily at the reflection I see.

"Wow, I never knew I could look this good in a dress." I say excitedly. "I feel pretty."

"You do look lovely." She replies, admiring her work of art. She said it! 'lovely'. I knew women were considered to be lovely. I smile with satisfaction and turn to her.

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth. I don't know how to thank you." I say sincerely.

"No thanks are in need," She says. "Oh, and these four dresses are yours to keep. They're perfect to get you started in building your new wardrobe."

"Thank you so much." I say with a smile.

"But I do have to inquire you about something," She says, more seriously now than before. "What were you doing the night before you realized you were in this century?" She asks.

"I was playing the piano, I believe." I reply, thinking back to the previous night. "Yeah, I was playing the piano in my room."

"What were you playing?" She asks quietly, as though to make sure nobody could hear us.

"Uh…I'm not sure of the name of the song. It was a song I had learned earlier that day while I was in town." I reply.

"Oh, alright." She says, smiling once again.

"Why do you ask?" I ask her, curiously.

"Oh, well I thought perhaps I knew the reason as to how you became a part of this century rather than your own…but it turns out I'm wrong." She replies nonchalantly. I nod, not really caring to press the matter further. I too wondered how I came about to a different century in time, but didn't really care to look into it at this hour of the night. I am beginning to feel tired and wish to go to sleep. It's been a long confusing day.

"Elizabeth, if you don't mind too much, I'm feeling awfully tired." I say, trying to seem proper.

"Oh, but of course!" She exclaims. "If you'd like, you can sleep in one of the guest chambers…" She says.

"Actually, I was hoping I could go back to the store," I say, not trying to seem rude.

"Oh, of course. Well, if you ever feel the need to spend the night here, you're certainly welcome to." She says. I take the dresses and we both commence downstairs to the parlor.

"I'll have Will take you home—it's far too dangerous for a lady to be walking around Port Royal alone at night." She says.

"Oh, I'll be fine!" I assure her. "Trust me, where I'm from, things are much more dangerous than they are here."

"Oh, but do you have pirates where you come from?" She asks eagerly.

"Well, no…but we have gangs." I say apathetically. She nods her head and smiles, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you again for your generosity." I say as I walk myself to the door.

"Be sure to come back and visit tomorrow!" She exclaims to me as I leave the house. I am so glad I finally met kind people here in Port Royal.

My walk home is a little bit of a longer walk than I had hoped, but I decide to walk briskly. The thought of pirates hadn't crossed my mind until Elizabeth had mentioned it and now I am a little disturbed. 'No, you want to be a pirate!' I think to myself.

There are people on the streets of Port Royal as I make my way closer to the store. Most of them glare at me; I figure that news of the "daft" girl have spread rather quickly around town. I finally make it back to the store. I open the door quickly and shut it and lock it. I feel around the room for a candle to light. Once I find one, you light it and begin to light other candles. The store is a complete mess, so I decide that I will change out of the dress and back into my comfortable clothing and clean the store. I make my way over to the stairs when suddenly a figure appears in the shadows. I drop the dresses and scream at the top of my lungs. A man appears and he is holding a sword.

"Scream a little louder, young Lass, and I'll cut yer 'ead off!" The man shouts. I run to the door and try to unlock it as the man comes closer. Finally, I unlock the door and open it and run into the street. All is dark on the street and I have no idea as to where to run to. The only thing I can see is the man and the shining of his sword in the air. I scream again, just to see if anyone would hear me…but no one does. I begin to run but the dress gets in your way. The man chases after me and catches up to me quickly. Suddenly, I hear the man stop and the voice of another man. I hear swords clash, so I decide to make my way back to the store. Just as I get to the door leading into the store, a man approaches me.

"Milady?" The man asks. I scream, afraid for my life. I run into the store and the man begins to follow me back into the store. I see that it's not the same man, but I can't really tell his features in the dim light.

"Leave me alone!" I scream as I find a piece of wood and heave it at the man, hitting him in the head. He shakes off the blow and walks back into the street where he eventually collapses, unconscious. I run over to the door and lock it. My heart is racing fast, but I know that there is nobody else in the store. I sigh, pick up the dresses and make my way upstairs to the bedroom. I light more candles for light, and change back into my clothing. I take a candle down the stairs with me and set it down on the counter. I look around and see a broom in a corner. I decide that it's time for this old store to be cleaned up…and cleaned up well, for that matter.

Morning sun wakes me from my slumber. I had spent a long time cleaning last night, but it was well worth the effort. I run down the stairs to see the job I did now in sunlight. I am amazed at the store I had seen the day before in comparison to now. I smile with satisfaction and decide that I am going to open the store to the public today and that it is going to be a music store. I quickly get myself ready for the day, full clothed in one of Elizabeth's gowns and make my way down the stairs. I unlock the door and open it to let in some fresh air. I walk out the store and head over to Will at the Blacksmith's.

"Will!" I exclaim when I see him. He looks up and sees me and how I have changed dramatically from the past day. He smiles and walks over to me.

"Wow! What a change." He says with a smile.

"Thank Elizabeth for that." I say. "I actually have a favor to ask of you," I say.

"Another one?" He teases.

"I'm sorry!" I laugh.

"I'm kidding. What is it?" He asks.

"I'm going to open up the store and I need a sign…could you possibly make me one?" I ask, trying to seem appealing so he would say yes.

"Sure. It's no problem." He says with a smile.

"Thank you so much." I reply gratefully.

"What would you like it to say?" He asks.

"Um…Music, I guess." I reply, not really knowing what to have it say. "It's going to be a music store, so yeah…Music."

"Alright. It'll be ready by noon." He says.

"Thanks a bunch!" I reply and skip away back to the store. When I arrive back, I see there are a group of ladies looking around the store.

"Good morning, ladies," I greet them. "May I assist you with anything?" They look over at me, and the glance suddenly turns to a glare.

"She's that daft whore," One of them whispers to her friends. They giggle for a moment, then one of them walks over to me.

"Yes, miss, you can help us with something." She says arrogantly. She hands me a piece of music from the shelf. "What is this?" I look at it for a moment then walk behind the counter.

"It's a madrigal by Orlando di Lasso." I reply, smiling.

"I know that." She snaps back, snatching the music out of my hand. "What I meant, was, what is it for?"

"Oh. It's four-part vocal." I reply.

"Do you have anything for…piano?" She asks, looking around.

"Yes, I actually do." I reply, walking over to the piano. I take the piece of music I had written back at my aunt's house and handed it to her. "I have this one and this one. They are contemporary pieces." I say, feeling proud of my usage of adjectives. The women look the pieces over and nod.

"We want four copies of this one." Says the main woman. "We'll be back this afternoon to pick them up." I nod as they leave the store, their noses in the air. I hold the music close to me and smile. I don't care that they treat me like some recluse; I had just made my first music sale. I immediately take some manuscript paper and begin copying the piece down.


	4. An Unlikely Visitor

4. An Unlikely Visitor

About a week passes by and I am keeping busy copying music and writing new music for customers. Elizabeth and Will still remain my only friends in town…the only people in town who don't consider me to be a pariah. I couldn't care less about what the other towns people thought of me, yet the lies do seem to hurt from time to time. I do not enjoy being thought of as some crazy whore with some form of STD, but I grow to accept what people think. At least I'm happier than I was back in the year 2005.

I open the store just as I have for the past week I have been in Port Royal. The day is going normal just as every other day. I walk over to the piano and begin to write some new music while I wait for customers. I don't have to copy anything yet, so I figure I might as well begin to write something new. Just as I begin playing, I hear my man from down the street. I jump up quickly and run out the door the catch him before he passes.

"Wannabuyacoconut? Wannabuyacoconut?" The man asks people as he walks down the street.

"I do, sir!" I exclaim as I run over to him. I hand him a shilling and he smiles and nods at his daily customer as I walk back into the store. I set the coconut down on the counter so I can snack on it later. I turn to go back to the piano when I hear a brawl out on the street. Remembering my first night in Port Royal, I run behind the counter, ready to reach for the sword Will had made me a few days ago. I reach for the sword, but I feel that it's not there.

"Fuck." I say aloud. I reach for the next-best thing: the coconut. Just as I reach for the coconut, a man comes running through the door and ducks immediately when he gets in. The brawl of pirates run past my store and the man slowly stands up, cautious to not be seen by the others. As he stands up I chuck the coconut as hard as I can into his head. I stand up fully just as it hits the man. He looks over at me and then falls stupidly to the ground.

"Oh no." I say. "He wasn't going to attack me…he was running from those pirates!" I rush over to him and turn him onto his back so I can get a look at his head. Once the man is fully on his back, I get a good look at his face. His tan skin accentuates his handsome features to the fullest extent and my heart skips a beat as I look at him. I decide to help him up off the floor in case any customers are to come in. I drag him over to a chair and sit him up in it. Unfortunately, my plan does not work so well, because he keeps flopping over. Luckily, no customers have come in since I attacked that poor man!

"Where am I?" The man slowly opens his black coal covered eyes to reveal the most gorgeous dark brown eyes I have ever seen. I look over at him immediately as he speaks and I am glad he has finally woken up. It has been almost 4 hours since I hit him earlier that morning.

"What the bloody 'ell did ye hit me with?" He asks, rubbing his head.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that." I say. "I heard a brawl in the street and I was scared you were gonna attack me or something…so I hit you…with a coconut."

"Ah, I see," he says drunkenly, looking down at his bare chest. "Luv, if I had known ye had wanted me that bad, you could 'ave just asked." He winks at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, your eyes widening in disbelief at this man's words.

"Ye 'eard me, darling." He says, getting up.

"Actually, I was tending that stab wound you got." I say, wryly.

"Oh that." He says huskily, realizing the pain he now feels on his chest.

"What's your name?" He asks finally, looking at me intently.

"Lindsey." I say. "What's yours?"

"Jack Sparrow…CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He replies drowsily while having difficulty in putting his shirt back on. All I can do is stare at this handsome stranger.

"Jack." I say without even knowing you're saying it.

"It's Captain Jack, luv." He says at he puts on his coat and hat. "Well, darling, I must be off. Got places to go and peo…" He doesn't finish his sentence, before he falls down on the floor, once again unconscious.

"I know, people to see." I say, entranced in this man who now lies on the floor of my store yet again. This time, I decide to take him upstairs. I drag him slowly, but carefully up the stairs to my bedroom. I lay him in my bed and begin to remove his jacket, hat and shirt. I sit on the bed beside him and stare down into his attractive face and smile.

"Sleep well, Jack." I laugh as I walk back downstairs to the store.

As night approaches, I can't help but think about the beautiful stranger who now lies in my bed. I take a seat at the piano and begin to write some music. I play until I succumb to my sleep and I fall asleep right at the piano.

The next morning I awaken by a knocking at the door. I quickly rise from the piano bench and open the door.

"Good morning." I greet. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes…do you have any contemporary pieces?" The woman asks snobbily.

"Yes, I do." I walk over to the piano and pick up all of my composed pieces and hand them to her. She looks them over and notices that I have another piece at the piano.

"What about that one?" She asks, pointing to the piece I was writing last night.

"Oh, that's an unfinished work…I was just playing it last night and forgot to put it back." I reply, not wanting her to take the music I was in the middle of writing.

"Oh, I see." She replies. "Well, I suppose I'd like this piece…4 copies of it please…by this afternoon."

"Of course, miss." I say, taking the music from her as she leaves. I immediately begin to copy the music at the counter as I await the arrival of more customers. About and hour goes by and I have just finished the first copy of the music when someone walks into the store.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" I ask automatically, feverishly writing music. I glance up and realize that it is Will.

"Will! How are you? How's Elizabeth?" I ask, excited that one of my only two friends is actually visiting.

"I'm great…so is Elizabeth." He replies. "I was just seeing how things are going with you—Elizabeth and I haven't seen you in a couple of days. We were just hoping everything was going well."

"Everything's…" I pause briefly as I see Jack coming down the stairs with his shirt off. His torso muscles are accentuated by his fabulous tan and I can't take my eyes off him. Suddenly I realize that I am in the middle of talking to Will and I don't want Will to see Jack, since he might think that I am sexually involved with someone, thus proving the town correct in you being a whore.

"Everything's fine." I say with a full smile.

"Are you sure? Nothing's on your mind?" He asks, concerned with the pause I had created.

"Positive." I reply, quickly eyeing to Jack to go back upstairs. He catches my gaze and winks at me, and moves back up the stairs.

"Okay," Will says, not really sure if he should leave.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm really backed up in copying this music…you know how the people treat me if I don't get the music to them when they want it. I'm extremely busy, but I'll come over to visit you both this evening." I say with a smile.

"That's great!" he says. "We'll look forward to seeing you tonight." He turns and leaves the store. I finally breathe a sigh of relief and walk over to Jack.

"Jack, you can't come down like that with your shirt off. People might think we're having a little 'thing'." I say seriously.

"What's so bad about that now, luv?" He asks with a wink and a raise of his eyebrows. I grin at his forwardness, but I can't have people believing me to be a whore.

"Jack, come on, get dressed." I urge him.

"Alright, luv…but don't deny ye want me." He says as I push him up the stairs.

"You're an interesting man, Jack." I reply as I throw his shirt at him. He puts his shirt on sloppily as if he were drunk. I hand him both his hat and coat and lead him downstairs.

Once we are both downstairs, he stops and looks around for a moment.

"I 'aven't been in this place since this one night about a week ago." He says.

"Wait, you were here about a week ago?" I ask, suddenly thinking that he was the pirate who had threatened me.

"Aye, luv…'eard screaming so I came running down and tried to save this girl…" He trails off, actually putting 2 and 2 together. He turns to me and raises his arms in disbelief. "It was ye, wasn't it?" He exclaims finally.

"It must have been! I was here about a week ago and there was a man in here who tried to threaten me." I exclaim.

"Whoa, luv, that's strange. See now? We're meant to be together." He winks at me and walks to the door and steps outside. "Until we meet again, luv." He tips his hat and swerves down the road.

"You tried to save me…and you didn't even know me." I say quietly, not intending for him to answer back. I turn back to the store and get back to copying the music. No doubt that woman would be back earlier than she had said, just so she could make me feel like an ass.


	5. Flying Coconuts

5. Flying Coconuts

Night begins to fall upon Port Royal, which means that Iam to make your way to Elizabeth and Will's home. I'm excited to meet with my friends again, so I quickly close up the store and make my way upstairs to get ready. I put on my favorite dress and put on some new makeup that I had bought earlier in the week.

I quickly rush down the stairs and out the door. I make my way down the long and winding streets as sunset begins to turn to twilight and the town begins to close up shops and open up taverns. Rowdy men and wenches begin to line the streets as I walk hurriedly towards my friends' home. Eventually, I finally make it to their house, and I knock at the door. The butler, Mr. Jones, answers the door.

"Good evening, young Miss." He greets.

"Good evening, Mr. Jones." I smile as I begin to enter the house.

"I'm afraid that Master Will and Mistress Elizabeth are not here." He says with a frown.

"Oh? Are you sure? We have plans for tonight." I say.

"They got a last minute invitation to Commodore Norrington's this evening, where they will be meeting with the Governor." He replies.

"Oh, I see. Did they send word of this to me?" I ask, feeling a bit rejected.

"I don't believe so. If they did, it must have been lost along the way." He says "I'm sure they would love to reschedule this evening's date for a different one."

"Okay, well I'm pretty busy," I lie, trying to feel not so hurt by their absence. "So, I guess, tell them…well, if they can, to just stop by to see me tomorrow." Tears begin to well up in my eyes but I blink them away.

"Will do, Miss." He replies. I turn to leave and begin my journey back to the lonely realm of the store. I'll be alone tonight.

As I make my way back home, I pass by taverns filled with drunken men and easy women. I begin to walk briskly to avoid this sort of a situation, but as I turn the corner, there is a man with a few women.

"Why 'ello there, pretty Lass." The man says, his voice thick with a Cockney accent. I squint in the dark to see the man better…he sounded a bit like Jack, but I couldn't really tell.

"Jack?" I ask.

"This ain't Jack." Says the man. "Come 'ere." He says, reaching out to me. The women laugh and giggle at me as I wince away from the man's sleazy touch.

"No thanks." I say and begin to walk away, this time almost running. The man and the girls chase me down and surround me.

"Why the 'urry, lass? Got somewhere to be?" The man asks, softly, almost into my ear.

"Yes. I have to get home." I say, frozen still in the road.

"I think you've got some time, eh wot, girls?" The man asks his ladies. They giggle and agree with him. The man snakes his arm around my tiny waist and leans in to kiss me. His sour taste soon fills my mouth and I pull away frantically.

"Get away from me!" I shout at him.

"That's not very nice, now, lass." He says as he reaches for my hand and places it on his crotch. I scream in horror at this wretched man with his wench ladies.

"I'll have none of this!" I scream as I try to break away from his grip. Finally, I decide to give in to him. "Okay…is this what you want?" I ask, as you begin to satisfy him in the crotch.

"That's right, lass." He sighs.

"How about this?" I ask as I quickly grip his balls and squeeze them as tight as possible causing him to fall over in pain. I quickly run away down the street, turn the corner and run into my store. I slam the door shut and lock it. Once inside and safe, I lean against the door and slide down it, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I hit the ground and collapse over myself, crying tremendously. I felt like a whore even though I hadn't done anything wrong. I feel dirty, sick and alone.

I make my way across the wooden floor, crawling slowly over to the piano but cannot muster up enough strength to sit on the bench. I just sit there on the ground, crying and wishing so hard that I could not be alone.

Jack is drunkenly walking down the street my store is on and he decides to pop in on me, probably to annoy the hell out of me. He finds me extremely attractive, especially when I am angry with him. With a bottle of rum in one hand, he peers through a window and sees my figure on the floor. He watches for a moment or so, debating on whether or not he should enter, but he eventually decides to come in. He somehow unlocks the door and quietly makes his way.

"Luv?" He mumbles drunkenly. I turn around quickly and force myself to stand up.

"Oh, Jack…" I say, not really knowing how to explain myself to him. He walks over to me and stands directly in front of me. He looks into my eyes and frowns.

"Luv, you look awful." He says. Tears begin to stream down my face once more at his comment, and he realizes this.

"I know." I say, choking through the tears. He takes my hand and leads me over to the small sofa to sit on.

"What's wrong luv? Sorry about before…" He says, feeling bad about his comment.

"No no, it's okay. I do look awful." I wipe away the tears. "Well, tonight has just been a horrible night. I was supposed to meet some people tonight because I haven't seen them in a while, but when I got to their house, they had left to go somewhere else. Then, on my way home, I was sexually harassed by some stupid pimp and his whores…I just feel so alone in this town, you know? I'm already thought of a recluse by pretty much everyone…I just want to fit in somewhere." I begin to cry again and Jack wipes away my tears.

"Yer no a recluse, luv! Yer not even ugly!" He exclaims, his voice husky from drinking earlier.

"Jack, you're not helping." I force a smile.

"What is it with ye women and yer self-esteem problems?" He asks, completely clueless about anything. I look at him with a blank face and then laugh at him. He smiles back.

"I just don't know what to do, Jack. I just really wish people liked me and didn't treat me like some piece of shit." I say. Jack, not really knowing how to respond to that, just looks at his bottle of rum and holds it up.

"Rum?" He asks. I smile and take a huge swig. "Take it easy there, luv…ever 'eard of sharing?" I laugh at his comment and just keep taking more swigs just to annoy him.

"That's the spirit, luv." He says as he takes in some rum as well.

About an hour or so later, Jack and I are finished with the bottle of rum and we are both VERY drunk. I laugh at nearly everything Jack is saying. I am sitting on the couch as Jack tries to play a piece of music I have at the piano.

"Jack! You're amazing at piano!" I slur as he attempts to play.

"Really luv? Ye think so?" he mumbles. He stops suddenly, forgetting where he was, and makes his way back over to me. He flops down on the sofa next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Jack, it must be so cool being a pirate." I say, taking hold of the empty bottle of rum, looking inside of it, wishing there was more.

"Why do you say that, luv?" He asks, his curiosity rising.

"Because you have freedom, Jack! Freedom to go where you want and do whatever you want; you don't have to care whether society likes you or not." I say, laughing into his arm around me.

"Yer funny when yer drunk, luv." He replies with a grin. I stand up, swaggering just like Jack, and I walk over to the piano, take a piece of music and then bring it back to Jack.

"See this, Jack? This is a piece of music…" I hiccup and pause for a moment. I sit back down and look at him blankly, not remembering where I was. "I forget what I was saying." I laugh hysterically and scoot closer to Jack.

"Jack," I say, "I need to move on with my life…"

"Aye, ye do, luv." He replies, wanting me closer to him. He puts his arm around me again.

"But, the question is…what do I move on to? I mean…I have music, which is my life, and I don't want to leave that…but I'm thinking…maybe I should move on from having friends…but to what do I move on to if I move on to something from friends? Love, maybe?" I get closer to Jack, as though hinting at the 'love' thing.

I glance at him and realize how close we both are. He looks down at my lips, and I look back at his. I want to kiss him so badly. I feel his hand move up my arm and I can feel his breath on my lips, so I move onto his lap and a grin tugs at his lips as he pulls me closer.

"Aye, ye can move on from friends if ye want." He whispers, moving his lips closer to mine.

"I think you're right." I whisper as he moves in for the kiss. He is so close now that I can just about feel his lips to mine. Just as the kiss is about to begin, something comes over me and my eyes roll into the back of my head and I collapse suddenly onto his shoulder.

"Bloody 'ell." He says, disappointed that I'm no longer conscious. Jack sits there momentarily, running his hand up my arm. He sighs and decides to get me to bed. "My turn to take care of ye, luv." He says as he hoists me up. He carries me up the stairs to my bedroom and lays me down on the bed. He sits there with me and soon notices that I'm not breathing.

"Oh no. Not good, not good!" He exclaims, his hands waving through the air as he searches for a way to remove me from my dress. Once my dress is off, Jack then turns me over and unties the corset that is so tightly strung around my torso. He removes the corset from being around me and I suddenly gasp for air. Jack turns me onto my back and my eyes slowly open. I see Jack hovering over me and I smile drunkenly, shut my eyes again, and fall into a deep sleep.

The morning comes and I find myself lying in my bed. "How the fuck did I get here?" I say aloud, not remembering how I had passed out the night before. I remember that Jack came over and we got drunk, but I don't remember how drunk. I turn over and see Jack standing in the door way.

"Mornin' luv." He says with his trademark grin.

"Jack?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing my head sleepily. "Jack, what are you…oh no." I groan and flop back onto the bed and realize that I am no longer wearing my dress, but rather the under garment dress I thought was a dress. Jack continues to grin and enters the room and stands next to the bed. I pull the covers over my head.

"Luv, it's not that bad!" He laughs, sitting down on the bed. "I always knew ye wanted me." He laughs, pulling covers away from me. I growl at his remark and hit him with the pillow.

"Could you be any more into yourself?" I ask, a smile beginning to form on my face, trying to ignore his remark.

"Aye, it's possible. But ye were so drunk last night…and ye had a wild side to ye! I knew ye had it in ye. Musician is just a cover up, eh?" He grins, winking at me.

I squint my eyes at him, debating on whether I want to hit him again or not. I raise my hand, ready to slap him, but he winces away, scared of being hit again by me…ever since that coconut.

"Just a joke luv!" He exclaims, trying to change my mind about hitting him.

"Not funny." I say, a grin forming on my lips.

"I thought it was." He says with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Wait…why are you still here?" I ask, noticing that since it was morning, I should be down working in the store. "Oh God! I SLEPT with you?!" I exclaim, worried that by his 'wild' remark, he had meant that I truly had a wild side to me…meaning sex.

Jack snickers at my comment and laughs. "No luv, unfortunately ye haven't had the opportunity to get in the sack with me yet…"

"Yet?" I ask, trying to see his response.

"No need to worry…I slept downstairs." He replies, ignoring my question.

"Oh, okay." I say, not even thinking about how I own a store down there. Suddenly, I spring up from the bed.

"Jack! Did you open the store?!" I ask, scared that customers must have come in if he had opened.

"Oh! That reminds me, luv," he says, ignoring my question. "I made ye breakfast! Lemme go get it!" He swaggers out of the room.

"Jack! No! People will see you!" I call after him, "and they will think I'm a whore," I trail off, flopping back down on the bed and covering myself with the sheets again. I decide that I no longer care what the customers think.

"'ere we go, luv!" Jack says as he sets a coconut down on the nightstand beside my bed. "Luv? Back to bed so soon? If I had known ye wanted to get in the sack with me that badly all ye had to do was ask." He grinned, pulling the sheets down, uncovering me again.

"Where's breakfast?" I ask, looking around. He hands me the coconut and I smile at him as he hands it to me.

"Thank you, Jack." I say, sweetly, then throwing it at him…this time not in the head.

"Whoa!" He exclaims, dodging the airborne coconut. "What was that for, luv?"

"For thinking that I wanna get in the 'sack' with you, Mr. Sparrow!" I cry out, now getting out of bed.

"Ye sure are funny when yer angry, luv." He says, following me down the stairs to the store. Once downstairs, I see that everything's a mess.

"Jack! What did you do down here? I hope you didn't let anyone in." I scold as I begin to pick up pieces of music on the floor.

"I didn't do anything, luv. This is the result of ye being so drunk last night." He laughs heartily, remembering last night.

"How can you remember last night so well?" I ask curiously. "I don't remember a thing."

"I get drunk a lot, darling." He replies huskily. "Besides, I could have chosen not to remember last night, but I chose to remember it."

"Why?" I ask, thinking about how grotesque I must have been.

"Yer funny when yer drunk." He replies, snickering. I glare at him briefly, then he shuts up when I tell him that I'll find the coconut and hit him again with it if he keeps making those comments.

"Okay…well you're going to have to help me clean the store then." I reply, matter-of-factly. "You assisted in the destruction of it last night, so I hold the right to keep you as long as I want to help clean it"

"Ye can hold me whenever ye like, luv." He winks. "I always knew ye had feeling's fer me!" He exclaims as he follows me around the room, picking up music.

"Enough, Jack!" I shout at him. I stop and turn to him, seeing some rare music torn completely in half.

"Jack, are you sure there were no other people in here this morning or last night?" I ask, taking the music gently to my bosom.

"Positive, darling." He replies…then puts on a look of confusion. "Actually,"

"Actually what?!" I screech, frantically looking around the store for any people. He winces at my loudness, then replies back.

"We may 'ave forgotten to lock the door last night…" He says, then moving quickly away, afraid I might hit him again.

"Oh Jack! This is awful! Make sure they didn't steal anything! Most of these pieces of music are rare pieces by amazing composers not many people have heard of." I exclaim, frantically rushing around picking up the music.

"Aye, there definitely must 'ave been someone else here last night…I don't recall making this much of a mess with ye." He winks at his suggestive statement.

"Jack!" I shout. "Help me, please!"

"I'm sure ye can always buy new music." He says, picking up a really badly torn piece.

"Jack, that piece is from 1493. There is no way I could find a piece like that anywhere else." I say sadly, trying to piece it back together.

"If it means that much to ye, I'll buy ye new music!" He suggests, ignoring my no buying policy. I stop and stare at him. He flinches away, scared I am going to hit him, but I don't.

"You'd buy me new music?" I ask, suddenly softened by his suggestion.

"Aye! Will it make ye feel better?" He asks. I want to cry inside. A man like him wants to buy someone like me something to make me feel better.

"Why are ye lookin' at me like that?" He asks, not know really what else to say.

"Because nobody has bought be anything in a long time, Jack." I reply, moving away from his gaze and back to picking up music.

"Well, luv, things are about to change then." He replies with a grin, now helping me more than before.


	6. BEADS!

6. BEADS!

The store is almost back to its original state so I decide to open it up for the early evening. Jack has been a big help in cleaning so I allow him to assist me in organizing the music.

"Careful with that piece, Jack! It's from the 15th century…do you know how priceless that is?!" I exclaim as you grab the piece from him.

"Sorry luv. I'll be more careful." He replies.

"I bet you will." I say, "By the way…thanks for helping me clean up, I bet no one would have helped." I say sincerely.

"Not a problem, luv." He says as I begin to clean the counter.

"Well, ladies, shall we check in on the town outcast?" A woman says to her friends while standing outside the store.

"Is anyone even in there?" Another asks, peering through the glass.

"Well it says she's open." Says the first woman and they walk in.

"You know, I highly doubt she's the crazy whore that everyone makes her out to be." One woman whispers to another. "She lives in her music store all day long. What sort of man could she possibly get?"

Suddenly, the women hear some mumbling coming from behind the counter.

"Faster—!" I say to Jack.

"Luv, I'm going as fast as I can."

"Well if some customers come in and see us like this it won't be very good."

"What, ye don't like it like this?" He asks.

"Hang on, this isn't working." I say.

"Well bend over more, then!" Jack exclaims.

The women cover their mouths with their hands; they are in shock at what is going on behind the counter.

"I'm not THAT flexible!" I exclaim.

"'O course ye are! Here…lemme help ye some,". We both shuffle around a bit, and I groan a tiny bit.

"I can't!" I exclaim.

"Yes ye can! Come on now!" Jack exclaims in response.

"Why don't you do it?! I'm sick of being on the bottom!"

"Well, if ye'll go an' grab it, we'll be done with it!"

The women back away, shocked to the core at what is being said.

"I can't see it!" I say, full of frustration.

"What do you mean ye can't see it? It's right here!"

"Why don't _you_ grab it?" I ask

"Easy answer, luv. Your 'ands are smaller."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Ye know ye can't resist me, luv."

"Yes I can. I have willpower." I say.

"Sure ye do." Jack mocks, a slight bit of amusement in his voice. "Now just grab it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes ye can luv, please just do it!" He exclaims.

"Ahhh!" I scream in pain.

"Push, luv!"

"Ahhh!"

"Push!"

The women run away in horror, not sure of if I'm screaming in pain or in pleasure.

"PUSH!" There Jack and I shuffle around behind the counter and finally we both stand up. The women are nowhere in sight and I have no idea that they were in the store during our entire escapade.

"You made me suffer all that pain for this one stupid BEAD?! Honestly, Jack…you could have done fine without it." I say, rubbing my arm. "My hand barely fit into that hole in the floor."

"Ouch, luv. These beads have meaning! They're sort of like yer music, ye know?" He asks, trying to get sympathy from me. I sigh and just shrug my shoulders.

"Thank ye, luv." He says finally and kisses my cheek. I roll your eyes at his ridiculousness and finish cleaning up the counter.

I watch Jack as he fixes up some last touches over on the music shelf. I sigh and rest my head in my hands as I lean over the counter as I gaze at him.

"Luv, where do ye want this one?" Jack asks he turns around holding the last piece of music. I suddenly catch myself in a gaze and blink rapidly, trying not to make it seem like I was intentionally staring at him.

"Oh, hang on." I say as I walk over to him. I take the music from him and realize that it is one of my pieces…or one of the so called "contemporary pieces".

"Jack you don't have to shelve the contemporary ones." I say, holding onto the most recent one I have written.

"Oh. Oops." He says, quirking an eyebrow. "But…then where do you put them?"

"I hold onto them and if the customers ask for contemporary, I show them to them." I say, beginning to look for the other pieces Jack had shelved.

"Oh. Why is that, luv?" He asks.

"Do I have to tell you everything?" I ask him, turning to him and quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, luv, if you hide random things like why you don't shelve certain pieces of music, you just may lead me to believe that there's even more too you I still don't know about…"

"Like what, Mr. Sparrow?" I ask, flirtatiously turning around, holding onto all of my music pieces.

"Like just how badly ye want me, of course!" Jack says, his hands flying through the air and his ego soaring.

"Jack, you have possibly the biggest self-worth of any person I've ever met." I say as I begin to take the music over to the counter. Jack grabs my arm and tries to steal some of the music from me.

"Jack! Don't steal my music!" I exclaim as he wraps his arms around my waist to prevent me from walking any further.

"I wanna know why ye don't shelve these pieces, luv!" Jack exclaims as he holds onto me tightly. I squirm around in his grasp, trying to break free.

"So pirates like you don't steal them from me!" I exclaim back at him laughing.

"Ouch, luv! Now that's not very nice." He grins at me. "And besides…I don't like that word 'steal'—such a strong word. I prefer the term 'permanently borrowing'." Jack explains to me. I turn my head so I am facing him and I try to become more serious.

"Well, then I don't want you permanently borrowing them!" I begin to laugh again as Jack begins to tickle me. Finally, I squirm to such an extent and Jack finally let's go and I drop the music to the floor and I tackle him to the ground. I straddle myself over him and hold him down at the wrists.

"I knew I'd win this battle." I laugh, hovering over him.

"And I knew ye wanted me badly, luv." He winks. "Ye should've just told me, darling." Appalled by his remark, I roll my eyes and get off of him. I take the music off from the floor and shove it gently onto the counter. Jack sits up childishly and watches me from behind. A smile finds its way to his mouth as he watches. I turn back around and see him smiling up at me and I can't help but laugh at him. I sit down.

"Jack, why are you smiling?" I ask curiously.

"Well I've just noticed something awfully remarkable!" He exclaims, his familiar grin returning to his face.

"Oh God, what now?" I ask, rolling my eyes at him.

"You have the biggest ass of any woman I've ever had!" He exclaims in delight, suddenly standing up. I am so shocked at what he had just said I don't even know how to respond.

"JACK SPARROW!" I suddenly screech out. I quickly stand up and just stare at him, totally in awe at his remark about my precious bottom.

"What luv? Is a complement…I promise." He slurs while winking and flashing a golden smile.

"The LAST thing I need from you is any comment about my butt." I say, still not sure on how to react to the fact that Jack was checking me out and telling me up front about it.

"Why not luv? I mean, really, it's just so much bigger than any other I've ever…" He says innocently. I cut him off at his statement.

"And what did you possibly mean earlier by 'any woman I've ever had'? Are you implying you've 'had' me?" I ask, suddenly interested in his reply.

"Ah, good catch luv. Allow me to fix that statement: of any woman I've ever had…not including ye."

"Jack, that's means the same thing only worded differently." I say, nonchalantly.

"Oh. Okay…well, it's the largest of any women I've ever been with..." He pauses to rethink his next phrase. "No wait…it's the largest for someone like ye…maybe I'll…no that doesn't make sense either,"

"Jack, shut up! Don't hurt yourself!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"No, luv, I need to figure this one out. Okay, I think this one might make some sense." He smiles and winks at me.

"Okay, give it a try."

"Of all the women I've had, ye who I haven't had yet…yers is the biggest." He says proudly.

"Okay, I suppose that makes some sense…but what do you mean by 'yet'?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well that's an obvious one, luv. I 'aven't gotten ye into the sack just yet." He says palpably with yet another wink. I sigh and roll my eyes at him.

"Is sex all you ever think about, Jack? Getting me into bed with you?"

"Definitely not luv. I think about rum too, ye know!" He replies wryly. "Speaking 'o which, we got a long night ahead of us, luv. Let's go to a pub!"

"Jack, I have to watch the store." I say, not really wanting to go to the pubs after what had happened the other night.

"Oh forget the store, luv. Ye need to live it up a little. Milady, just imagine it: me and ye in a tavern drinkin' rum! How much better could it get?" He says persuasively. I sigh as though I'm giving into his suggestion.

"Alright…but this better not be one of your plans to get me to sleep with you." I say as he leads me out of the store.

"O' course not, luv! Like I said before, yer funny when yer drunk." He laughs as I lock up the store.


	7. SPIDERS!

7. SPIDERS

Jack and I arrive to his favorite tavern in Port Royal. It's rowdy, loud and full of drunk people.

"Jack, why would you ever take me here?" I ask, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Because ye need to live, darling." He says, handing me a mug of rum.

"But you know I'm not one for taverns." I say as he pulls me through a crowd to a desolate corner table. We both sit down and observe the scene.

"All ye need to do is keep a sharp eye, luv, that's all. A toast!" He suddenly exclaims.

"To what?" I ask.

"To freedom, luv!" He says excitedly, raising his mug to clank it with mine. I stop and look at him.

"You know I love freedom?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"O' course ye do! Everyone wants freedom! Now toast with me!" He exclaims. I toast with him and take a swig. Jack keeps gulping his down when I'm done with my swig of rum. I shake my head at his raging alcoholism. He slams his mug down on the table and stands up.

"Want another?" He asks. "I'm getting meself another."

"No, I'm good for now." I reply. He leaves momentarily to get his second mug. He returns, swaggering more than he had when he had left…almost 20 minutes ago!

"Where the hell have you been?!" I shriek.

"Oh, um…I was gettin' more rum, luv." He says drunkenly as he sits down.

"It does NOT take 20 minutes to get another mug of rum, Jack." I say, really annoyed.

"Sorry luv. There was a line." He says foolishly.

"Jack, don't lie to me…you weren't this drunk when you left." I say, pissed off that he left me for so long. He knows I hate being in taverns, especially alone!

"Luv, luv, take it easy. I got a few mugs o' rum in between me journey to getting some rum for me mug here. Oh! Which reminds me, we need to leave…now." He says standing up and grabbing me.

"Jack? Why do we have to leave? What did you do?!" I ask as he drags me through the crowd.

"There's Sparrow!" A man shouts. "Get him!" A group of men begin to chase after us.

"That's why." He replies groggily as we begin to run through the tavern to the streets.

"Which way?!" I exclaim once we're on the streets.

"This way, luv!" Jack grabs my wrist and we run down a desolate alleyway.

"There they go!" Exclaims one of the guys as they see us run down the dark alleyway. Jack suddenly disappears into a crevice between two buildings.

"Jack?!" I cry out searching for him, when he unexpectedly grabs my wrist and pulls me into the crevice. He holds his hand over my mouth in fear the men will find us if I make any noises. I hear them pass by and we both blow a sigh of relief. We both wait there momentarily before we feel it is safe to return to the streets. I look at Jack and laugh quietly and he laughs with me. Out of the blue, we hear the men again.

"We know yer 'ere, Sparrow!" Exclaims one of the men. We are now slightly frightened that these men won't leave us alone until Jack or myself or both of us are dead. Jack senses my fear and he pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and I hear his heartbeat. For the first time since I've known Jack, I feel my heart skip a beat and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I look up to find Jack staring down at me. I straighten myself up and look him in the eyes with smile. He returns the smile with a brief flash of his golden smile. He licks his lips and looks down at my lips. He pulls me closer to him and I look at his lips. I am suddenly aware of his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands beginning to move lower and lower towards my butt. The moment feels so perfect, I don't even care if he wants to touch my ass—after all, he was the one who had said he liked it in the first place! I am so lost in the moment that I feel myself really wanting to kiss him. I'm not an easy girl by any means, especially with the entire town thinking that I'm crazy because of being a "woman of ill morals"; this moment feels just too right to pass it up—and I know about Jack's reputation with women. He tends to break their hearts, but again…I don't care. All I see are his lips as they come closer and closer to mine. Just as my lips are about to meet his, I quickly glance up and see a huge spider, by my standards, crawling up the wall Jack is leaning against. I pull free from his romantic grasp and scream at the top of my lungs.

"What what what what what?!?!?!?" Jack exclaims, then begins to try to hush me up. "Shhh! Luv!"

"SPIDER! REALLY HUGE SPIDER!" I scream as I flee the crevice, shaking in fear all over. I feel myself all over to make sure there isn't one hiding on me or in my clothing.

"Luv, it's just a little spider!" Jack reveals himself from the crevice, laughing softly at my fear.

"LITTLE?! THAT THING COULD HAVE EATEN MY FACE OFF!" I exclaim, wanting to cry.

"Come now, darling…it's not that big." He says grinning.

"KILL IT!" I shriek in utter fear.

"But luv, it's just a harmless little…"

"Jack, if you don't kill that massive beast right now I'm going to make sure…" I pause to think of something good, "I'm gonna find your entire stash of rum and burn it…AND I will make sure that you never get me into bed with you!" I threaten.

"Oh, well if that's the case…" Jack says, his eye widened with fear, "I'll kill it." He finds a large stone and chucks it hard at the defenseless spider.

"Is it dead?" I ask quietly.

"Aye…it's dead." Jack replies walking towards me. I back up away from him.

"You don't have it do you? You're not gonna attack me with it are you?" I ask rapidly.

"No, luv! It's dead! Look!" He says pointing to the wall. I shriek and look away, thinking that Jack had in fact brought it over to tease me with. I slowly open my eyes and see the dead spider on the ground near the wall. I look at Jack and see that he was truly honest and serious. He then grins at me and holds out his hand to me.

"Let's go, luv." He says. I take his hand and leave the alleyway.

"G'night, luv." Jack says once I am back at the store. I see him turn to leave.

"Jack, wait." I say. He turns around with a hungry grin on his face. He walks over to me and I feel the sexual tension between us both begin to grow. I look away from him, then I glance back to meet his seductive gaze. I smile inside, knowing the reason why I really called him back.

"What is it, luv?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking a lot, Jack," I say, playing along with this theme of him thinking I want to have sex with him. I bring him over to the couch and sit down.

"About what?" He asks, the excitement rising in him.

"Well…it's kind of a touchy subject…" I flirtatiously reply, batting my eyelashes. A grin begins to tug at his lips as he licks them.

"I feel ye, luv." He says huskily, hoping I will reveal myself to him.

"I can tell you anything, Jack…that's what I love about you!" I exclaim, brushing my hand over his chest.

"Well let's 'ear it." He says, staring me down.

"I've been thinking a lot about how someone had broken into the store, Jack." I say innocently. His jaw drops in awe at this entire suspension—this entire spiel about how comfortable I felt around him all to hear about some stupid asshole who broke into my store.

"WHAT?! Bloody 'ell woman!" He exclaims, frustrated at the sex that lacks-thereof with me.

"What did you think I was getting at, Mr. Sparrow?!" I ask, playfully.

"Never mind, luv." Jack replies, shaking his head. "Go on."

"Okay…well there has to be a reason as to why this person was here." I say, standing up off the couch and looking around. "Do you think it was a pirate?"

Jack stands up and walks over to me, reaching out to hold me, but I walk closer to the music shelf. "No, luv…it could 'ave been anyone." My back is still to Jack as he, being incredibly frustrated in that he can't have me, touch me or hold me, freaks out and jumps onto the floor and just remains there, lying down. I turn around, hearing him fall.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaim.

"Nothing, luv." I says, closing his eyes.

"Mr. Sparrow," I continue, "I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd get up off you ass and help me!" Jack's eyes open hastily and he drowsily sits up.

"Alright alright alright." Jack replies, rubbing his face in his hands. "What is it that ye want?"

"I want you to help me find out why this person broke into my store, Jack. That's all." I say, looking back over at the music shelf. "Now, it must have something to do with music…since all of it was strewn around the place." I turn back to Jack and back to the shelf again.

"Possibly, luv." He says, standing up.

"Do you know of any people who like music enough to steal it?" I ask, losing jurisdiction in my theory. "Who the hell would wanna steal music?" I ask, sitting down on the ground, irritated.

"I don't know anyone, luv…but obviously this person wanted it…for some odd reason." Jack replies, sitting down next to me.

"I just don't understand it at all." I say. Suddenly, I notice something that appears to interest me. I crawl over to the shelf and reach for a piece of music that was hanging off.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asks, his head tilting sideways to get a better look at my rear as I'm looking at the music. I turn around and bring it back over to Jack.

"I know this piece." I say. "I played it my last night…" I pause, remembering I hadn't told Jack I'm from 2005.

"Yer last night where?" He asks curiously, suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"Jack, if I told you something, would you believe me and not treat me like I;m crazy?" I ask, scared of losing my only true friend in Port Royal.

"O' course, luv. Ye can tell me anything." Jack replies truthfully.

I pause and decide not to tell him.

"I know this piece." I repeat yourself.

"I know you know this piece, luv. You stated that already." He winks at me. I hand him the music.

"Do you know it?" I ask, trying to change the subject. He looks it over, squints his eyes, turns up it side down, sideways and squints even harder. He then hands it back over to me and smiles blankly.

"Well?" I ask.

"Oh!" He exclaims forgetting to see if he had known the piece. He takes it back and squints real hard at the music and hands it back to me.

"I can't read, luv." He says with a grin.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "It goes like this," I hum the tune of the song and then stop mid-melody.

"What is it luv?" He asks curiously.

"I just realized something, Jack! I used to know the words to this song…I don't have a faint clue as to what they are now. Now that's odd, isn't it? I guess I'm just having a mind block huh." I laugh.

"Wait a minute, luv…hum that again." He says, fully interested in the song. I hum the melody and his eye widen.

"That song, luv…how do ye know it?" He asks, getting closer to me.

"There was this woman I used to know…and she introduced it to me." I say, trying to avoid telling him about my secret.

"Who is she? Have I slept with her?" He asks innocently, not realizing his forwardness.

"JACK!" I exclaim. "Probably…you sleep with everyone, it seems." I say angrily, standing up and walking away from him.

"Luv, don't be upset…I don't sleep with _everyone_," he replies, feeling bad about his comment. "I mean, I haven't slept with ye yet, 'ave I?" He winks at you.

"Jack, I'm not as easy as you may think. Getting me to bed with you is gonna take a lot more than that." I say, not caring what he thinks of me anymore.

"How much more?" He asks, getting up and walking over to me . I ignore his comment, looking back at the music.

"This is gonna drive me nuts!" I exclaim. Jack chuckles because I said the word "nuts". I look up at him and hit him with the music.


	8. A Revelation

8. A Revelation

"Luv, I want to know how ye know this music." Jack says.

"I told you…a woman I used to know." I reply.

"What's her name?" I sigh and decide to tell him.

"Momma Dalia."

"Momma Dalia?! 'ave ye ever been to Singapore?' He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"No!" I shout, feeling frustrated.

"Yer amusin' when yer angry, luv." Jack snickers.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I reply sarcastically.

"Well, yer in luck luv…I don't know any woman by the name of Momma Dalia." He replies.

"Well aren't I the lucky one." I reply sarcastically.

"What's the matter luv? Things were fun up until now and now ye seem all tense." He says moving closer to me.

"I am tense, Jack. This song is going to puzzle me until I find out the words." I say.

"Well I think it's amazing that ye even knew the words, luv. Nobody knows the word to that song."

"Impossible, Jack. Everyone knew the words to this song…at least when I played it in this store." I stop right as I finished saying that. "Good God Jack, what is this?"

"What is what, luv?" He asks, puzzled by everything. "I don't know how people knew the words to this song luv. The words 'ave been missin' fer years." Jack pauses, now realizing why the person must have broken in.

"What is it, Jack?" I ask, lifting your head.

"I know why the man broke into yer store, luv! He was searching for the words to the song!"

"Why would he want them? I know where they are," I say, not realizing what I'm saying.

"Luv! Ye know where the missin' words are?!" Jack asks frantically.

"Yes! What's the big deal?!"

"This song is a spell, luv. It's not yer average…whatever song. It's either cursed or enchanted…whichever ye choose, luv. And as fer the words…well they're gone and there are pirates out there searchin' fer them so they can use the song to their advantage."

"What?! This makes no sense Jack. How can you use a song to your advantage?" I ask.

"It's a wish song, luv." He explains. "Whatever ye really want in life…you play the song and sing the words and yer wish comes true." He says. "And pretty much it's of no use if there are no words and just the music. But apparently it's just as easy as it sounds either, luv. Ye 'ave t' play it so many times n' whatnot."

"Oh mg God, Jack! You've solved the mystery! Now I know why I'm here!" I exclaim not realizing what I've just said.

"What?" He asks.

"Oh shit."

"Luv?"

"Yes?"

"What are ye talking about?" He asks confused by my remark.

"Um, Jack…I know where the words are…" I say, closing my eyes.

"How, luv?! We gotta find them!" He exclaims.

"We can't get to them if we don't know them, apparently." I say, hinting to the fact I'm not from the 17th century.

"How so, luv?" He asks, oblivious.

"Jack! Don't you get it?! I'm not from around her. I know where the words are because I wished to be here one night…I played the song and sang and when I was finished…I woke up here."

"Whoa, slow down there, luv. Yer a feisty little thing tonight, aren't ye?" He classically winks at me.

"Jack, listen to me—I…Am…Not…From…Here." I say slowly and pronounced.

"Well then where are ye from?" He asks.

"Massachusetts." I say, trying to make it so I don't have to explain anything.

"Ah, I see. And where might that be, luv?"

"Well, currently, it's a colony of England, but in 1776, it will become one of the first states in the United States of America."

"Where's that?!" He asks, slightly nervous at my comments.

"It's a nation…" I trail off knowing I'm gonna have to tell him everything.

"I'm confused, luv."

"I'm not surprised." I laugh.

"What would you do if I told you I was from the year 2005?" I ask.

"I'd say yer crazy!" Jack laughs.

"Then I'm crazy, Jack! I don't know how else to tell you. I'm from Massachusetts in the year 2005…and I have proof of this!" I run quickly upstairs and bring down my shorts and tank top. Jack looks at them in awe.

"Ye wear pants this short in 2005?" He asks, becoming slightly horny at the fact I can wear shorts that short rather than a dress.

"Yes, Jack…they're called shorts…and this is a tank top." I explain. "This is what I was wearing when I woke up here…at that piano!" I point to the piano.

"Good God, luv!" Jack exclaims while holding onto the tank top. "Put this on!" I roll your eyes.

"Jack! Is that all you ever think about?!" I say as I snatch the shirt away from him.

"Looks like it, eh?" He winks at me. I stare him down and finally he becomes serious again.

"As I was saying…the night before I came to this time…I was singing and playing this song…and then I woke up the next morning sitting at that piano." I say, figuring things out.

"Well I believe ye, luv." He says, putting his arm around me.

"It all makes sense now, Jack!" I pause and look at him. I take hold of his hand and clasp it between mine. "Thanks for always being here and listening to me, Jack. It means so much to me."

"Anytime, luv. Yer one of the nicest people I know! But can I ask ye one thing?"

"Sure."

"Can ye put this on, please?!?!?" He begs me, handing me the tank top and shorts. I sigh and give in.

"Ugh fine." I run upstairs and change out of the dress I am wearing and into my familiar and comfortable shorts and tank. I run back down the stairs and Jack's mouth drops open.

"If only every woman in this time dressed like that, no man would ever be lonely." He says. I blush for the first time around Jack as I feel his actual gaze. I'm not used to wearing so little clothing…and yet to me, wearing shorts and a tank was never "little" clothing…just summer clothing to keep cool in the heat! Yet, in front of Jack and after wearing so much clothing from the time period makes me feel almost naked with Jack watching.

"Luv, I never knew ye had a body like that! I only knew ye had the best ass I've ever seen!"

"Jack…shut up!" I exclaim, soon laughing. "I'm changing now."

"No no no!" Jack exclaims.

"Yes!" I shout, running back upstairs. I come back down in the dress and I sit next to the very frustrated Jack Sparrow.

"Luv…I think ye love to torture me." He says, turning to me. I smile innocently at him as he sighs.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't. I think the point I'm trying to make to you is that I'm not easy and that's going to take a lot of work before you get me into bed with you."

"Well ye've made that pretty clear!" He says drunkenly.

"Well this was a longer night than expected." I say, getting up off the couch.

"Aye…but a well spent one, at that!" Jack chimes in.

"I'm tired…I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, Jack." I say, hoping he'll leave.

"Luv, ye can't stay here." He says, seriously.

"And why not?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Because obviously, there are people trying to break into yer store fer that music!" Jack exclaims.

"Well where am I to go then?!" I ask.

"I'll take ye to me ship! The crew'll be glad to 'ave another person on board." He says fixedly.

"I can't just leave my store, Jack." I say solemnly.

"It's up to ye, luv. I mean, ye are always saying about how ye want freedom and such…well now's yer chance."

"You're right about that…it's just—I dunno if I can bring myself to leave everything. And besides…I'll be leaving behind…well…hmm." I sigh and sit back down, thinking about everything.

"What have ye got to lose, luv?" Jack asks, putting his arm around me and getting close to me.

"My music…"

"Luv…ye'll have freedom!" He exclaims. "I mean, ye had friends, but they blew ye off and such…and well, to be honest…if that were me, I'd ready to leave by now."

"You're right Jack. I need freedom! I'm tired of being oppressed by society and I'm tired of people thinking I'm crazy and that I'm a whore!" I stand up with vigor.

"That's the spirit, Lass!" Jack exclaims as he stands up with me.

"I'm packing right now!" I run upstairs and a few moments later I come back down with a bag of stuff. Jack is ready to leave, but I make him wait for one moment more.

"Jack wait…I need to get one more bag for music."

"Uh, luv, the point of freedom is to get away from everything…" He says, clutching his head.

"These pieces are the most important to me…and we can't forget the wishful piece…the whole reason why I'm leaving." I laugh.

"Good point, luv." Jack replies with a grin.

"We're off!" I take one more look around the store and finally we both exit.


	9. Warmer than a Blanket

9. Warmer than a Blanket

Jack and I run through the streets of Port Royal. The port seems further than I had thought! Suddenly, Jack stops running and he grabs me. He spots a crew of sailors from the Royal Navy and he assumes Norrington is with them

"Shit, Jack…what do we do now?" I ask nervously.

"Just follow my lead, luv." Jack whispers. I nod my head and wait for Jack to make a move, but he just stands there. I see the men moving closer and I begin to think that Jack has just frozen in fear.

"JACK!" I exclaim, not able to take the silence any longer. I turn around and slings me over his shoulder. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Jack, now is definitely not the time to get me to have sex with you." I explain calmly.

"Just play along, luv." He says as the men approach.

"Sparrow!" Norrington shouts out as he becomes close enough to Jack.

"Not another step closer, Commodore!" Jack commands warningly. I can't see a thing of what's going on…only Jack's backside.

"He's trying to kidnap this here woman from the music store!" Exclaims Gillette to Norrington.

"Not wise…not wise at all, Mr. Sparrow." Condemns the Commodore.

"Not another step closer, gentlemen…or I will kill her." Jack threatens casually. The men all muster a slight mumble.

"Jack! You're not really gonna kill me are you?" I hiss to him quietly.

"O' course not, luv." Jack hisses back.

"Mr. Sparrow, it would be exceedingly unwise to harm this young woman." Norrington criticizes Jack.

"Well, just let me board me ship then…and she will remain unharmed." Jack compromises. "Luv, when I tell ye to…I want ye to scream." Jack whispers to me. I nod my head in agreement and wait for his sign. However, my attention becomes distracted from the conversation as I realize that there is a huge spider on the ground…and Jack is beginning to move backwards thus making me get closer and closer to the spider.

"J…J…J…Jack!!" I stutter in fear. "Stop moving Jack! AAAAHHHHH!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Jack begins to move closer backwards, and the spider gets closer to me . I can imagine its fangs just sinking into my skin.

"PLEASE STOP!! PUT ME DOWN PLEASE! AHHHH!!! HELP ME!" Norrington and his men just watch me in horror, for they fear for my life. Jack just keeps walking backwards, and finally, we reach the ship. Jack tips his hat to the men standing ashore.

"Thank ye, gentlemen. Today, ye will always remember this as the day…ahem…night, that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He exclaims. The ship leaves port as Norrington and his men remain in the port, fuming and angry as hell at the clever Jack.

"That was great, Pet! 'ave ye ever thought of becoming an actress?" Jack exclaims as he lets me down off his shoulder. I flop, motionless onto the deck of this ship.

"Luv?" Jack shakes me but I have fallen unconscious. Stupid spider!

Back in Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth were taking a nightly stroll when they had heard screaming. They were heading to my store and saw that it was closed so they had decided to walk to the port.

Will sees Norrington and runs up to him and his men, Elizabeth at his side.

"Good evening, Commodore." Will greets him.

"Good evening, William; Elizabeth." He says, staring out at the port in frustration.

"What was that ghastly screaming?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing too seirous." Norrington replies sarcastically. "Just Sparrow kidnapping woman."

"Oh no." Will shakes his head at his mad friend. "That's Jack for you."

"Well I plan to stop him this time, Mr. Turner." Norrington says, still staring out to sea.

"Well do you know who it was he kidnapped?" Will asks curiously.

"That music store owner. The poor girl." He replies, a frown forming on his mouth.

"He kidnapped her?!" Elizabeth exclaims. "Why…she's our good friend!"

"I'm sure Jack means no harm to her, Commodore." Will pleads.

"Which would explain the screaming. You're always thinking rationally, Turner." Norrington replies sarcastically. "Not this time, Turner. This time we're getting him. Mr. Sparrow has yet another date with the gallows." He turns to leave but is stopped by Will.

"No." Will says firmly. "There has to be a plausible reason for this, Commodore. I myself would know he wouldn't hurt a fly! Even ask Elizabeth!"

"It's true, Commodore. I spent almost an entire day with him on a deserted island and he had no intentions of hurting me." She replies caringly.

"Whether he has intentions of hurting her or not, Sparrow has been on our list for the gallows ever since your little escapade! It's time we caught him and finished off our job the right way—by the law." Norrington leaves a stunned Will and Elizabeth.

"Will, what are we to do? I can't see Jack hurting her…but why would he kidnap her?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth, but I know that perhaps she must be upset with us for not meeting up with her that one night. Maybe she has gone out for the worst…"

"Will! She'd never do such a thing…not with Jack."

"I heard some women talking earlier this evening about how they heard 'sexual noises coming from behind the counter of her store' earlier this day." Will says.

"It's not true…she wouldn't do that with Jack. Oh Will! Tell me you're not going to believe what everyone else in the town believes!" Elizabeth pleas. Will pauses in thought for a moment.

"I'll try, Elizabeth. I'd like to believe that it's all lies, I really would…"

"Then believe it. She's a woman of integrity. She'd never do anything of the sort with Jack."

"I do suppose you're right."

"We have to go after her, Will."

"We'll go with Norrington; to save her and to make sure Jack doesn't get hanged." Will says firmly.

"Luv? Luv?" Jack is waving his hat crazily in front of me and finally my eyes slowly open. I see Jack crazily waving his hat around and notice that I'm laying in a different bed…not my own bed.

"Luv! Yer awake!" Jack exclaims, putting his hat back on. Did he honestly think that by waving his hat around me it would help my condition of unconsciousness? Hardly.

"Jack, there was a spider! It was huge and it was gonna eat me!" I exclaim, fully remembering everything.

"Well there are no more spiders, luv. We're out of Port Royal…out in the open sea!" Jack exclaims with a grin forming on his face. I look out the window and see that it is completely night outside and all the ocean blends into the sky creating some sort of black void. I shiver, a bit chilly from being out on the water.

"Cold, luv?" Jack asks. "Here…ye can wear this to bed." He hands me one of his shirts and I move into the side room to change. I emerge from the other room to find Jack sprawled across the bed.

"Brilliant." I mutter under my breath.

"Okay luv, ye can sleep one of two places. Ye can sleep either below deck with the crew…or…ye can sleep in here with me." He winks at his last choice. I sigh, not wanting to sleep with the crew, but realize that I don't want to have the temptation of sharing a bed with Jack.

"Okay then." I say. "I'll stay in here…but on this condition only," I move over to the bed and motion with my hands. "This is my half and this is your half. You DO NOT move into my half." Jack nods as a grin forms on his lips.

"Alright luv." Jack says, lying back down on his half of the bed.

"Jack, where's my blanket?" I ask, sitting on my side of the bed.

"Oh…I have it, luv." Jack replies snickering at me and my one condition that left me blanketless.

"Okay…so I don't get one?" I ask.

"Not unless yer willing to share." He replies. "But ye made it pretty clear on how ye feel about sharing." He turns over on his side facing me.

"I should have known how ye felt about sharing from that one time I let ye drink some of me rum! Ye ended up drinking almost all of it, luv!" Jack exclaims and turns onto his back. He closes his eyes and pretends that he is sleeping.

"Fine! I don't need a blanket." I turn over on my side so I'm facing the wall and my back is to Jack. Some time passes and I begin to shiver from the cooling sea breeze. I wish I had a blanket so much that I actually consider giving in to Jack.

"Jack…it's really cold." I say sympathetically.

"Aye, it is." He replies. There is a long pause. "I know how to fix that."

"How?"

"Ye can share this with me." He says, clutching the blanket. I begin to shiver more violently and decide that warmth is more important to me than my rule about the divided bed. I scoot over next to Jack.

"SO yer gunna share it, eh?" He winks at me. "I thought I couldn't cross the line, luv."

"I never said anything about me not being to cross the line." I reply wittily. He puts his arm around me and don't feel the need to stop him. I rest my head on his chest and enjoy the warmth of both Jack and the blanket.


	10. Everytime

10. Everytime

Elizabeth and Will are on Norrington's ship to find you and to prevent Jack from being hanged. However, Norrington does not seem likely to accept their proposal for saving Jack's life.

"Oh Will! It doesn't seem like the Commodore is going to let Jack live once we find them." Elizabeth sighs.

"We'll find a way. They're both our friends and we'll do whatever it takes to save them both." Will says, determined. Elizabeth walks over to Norrington.

"Commodore, where are we going?" She asks.

"Our first suggested place would be that God forsaken isle known as Tortuga." Norrington replies bitterly. Elizabeth nods her head in approval, knowing Jack must be heading that way.

"But if they aren't there, then where to?" She asks. Will comes up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Norrington stiffens his stance and glances at Will.

"Perhaps the island of New Providence." He replies indifferently. "But no matter where we find them…Sparrow will finally meet with the gallows once we return back to Port Royal." He turns and leaves a stunned Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth turns her head into Will's shoulder in melancholy.

I wake up and notice that Jack is no longer by my side. I feel light inside knowing that I was with Jack all night and didn't pursue anything sexual. I felt proud of him as well! Yet there is a feeling I am now aware of inside. My heart feels like it's swelling, soaked in love. LOVE?! No no no…I couldn't be in love with Jack…could I? A song comes to mind and I begin to hum the tune. I commence to tidy up the room and while I tidy up I begin to sing the song aloud.

_Notice me,_

_Take my hand,_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong?_

_Why carry on without me?_

Suddenly Jack opens the door and has a grin on his face.

"Singing, luv?" He asks with a flash of his golden smile. I blush and turn my head away from him.

"Yes. Want to make something of it?" I ask, feeling defensive.

"Luv! I didn't know ye sing! I thought ye just played music n' such." He snickers.

"Yes, Jack! I sing and I play music and I write music." I explode suddenly.

"Take it easy there, luv. Ye seem tense. I swear it's 'cus we got no action last night eh?" He winks at me. "We're going to Tortuga, luv." Jack changes the subject to lighten the mood.

"Tortuga?" I ask, sitting down on the bed.

"Aye, luv. Tortuga. We'll be there in probably a few days, luv." He smiles.

"Sounds great, Jack." I smile in return, excited to begin my new life of freedom…with Jack by my side.

"Come, pet. Meet me crew." He takes my hand and leads me out on deck.

"Listen up ye scurvy dogs! This 'ere is someone who is coming with us on our adventure to Tortuga…she'll be part o' the crew to some extent." I wave to the crew and force a smile.

"Back ta work!" Jack hollers out and turns back to me. "Well luv, this 'ere is Mr. Gibbs." I turn to see a heavier man with fuzzy facial hair. I smile at him.

"Hello." I say and shake his hand.

"Yer a pretty lass. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." Gibbs greets. I blush at his comment and smile. Jack then takes me around the ship to show me around.

The day goes by pretty quickly and I grow to know the crew pretty well. They actually enjoy listening to my music, which I play for them on a "permanently borrowed" piano below deck. The crew is gathered around and I play a few of my original pieces.

"Why don't ye sing something!" Exclaims one of the crew members.

"Sing like the wind! Sing like the wind!" Squawks Mr. Cotton's parrot. I smile and think of the song I was singing earlier. I never liked the artist of the song, but that song always had sort of hidden meaning in my heart…perhaps it was because I hadn't met Jack yet. I begin to play the piano and begin to sing, thinking of Jack.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in dreams_

_I see you face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

Suddenly, I see Jack standing there and automatically cease to play. The crew groans with disappointment and I frown with them, then break a smile.

"That's all for today!" I laugh. "Until tomorrow, of course." They all cheer and stand back up to their feet and get back to work. Jack walks over to me with a grin.

"Luv, come with me." He leads me into his cabin and shuts the door. He sits on the bed with an anxious look.

"What is it, Jack?" I ask, fearing he wants to have sex now.

"Luv…will ye sing fer me?" He winks. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit down next to him.

"Sing what?" I ask.

"Anything." I begin to search through my music while he watches playfully over my shoulder.

"Find anything yet?" he asks.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Anything now?"

"JACK! SHUT UP! I'LL SHOVE THIS UP YOUR ASS IF YOU ASK ME ONCE MORE!" I laugh at him.

"Is that a promise?" He winks and snickers at my comment.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes at him.

"Umm…how about the one ye were just singing." He suggests. I roll your eyes, growing weary of the song now. I clear your throat and begin to sing it acapella.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

"Okay that's enough for now," I say, forcing myself to stop singing as I notice Jack getting lost in the words and melody. He turns to me abruptly and the look in his deep brown eyes is indescribable. My heart skips a beat as I gaze into his eyes; no words are spoken.

"That was lovely, pet." He says, finally breaking the silence and moving in closer to me. He watches my lips and moistens his as he moves even closer. I see him looking at my lips and can't help but look at his. He leans in for the kiss and just as he does, the cabin door flies open.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Not now, Gibbs!" Jack shouts, extremely frustrated.

"Sorry, Cap'n. The crew'd like t' know if we should take North to Tortuga, or the southern pass." Gibbs says. Jack rolls his eyes and turns his head to Gibbs irritably.

"Southern pass, Gibbs. As always." He replies huskily. Gibbs shuts the door and Jack turns back to me.

"Now where were we?" Jack continues, moving in for the kiss again. I move in close to him and smile.

"Jack, I'd like to tell you something." I whisper.

"Yes, luv?"

"I just wanted to tell you…" Our lips are inches away and he looks at me, filled with desire.

"Tell me what?" He whispers huskily.

"I just wanted to tell you to check out that sky!" I exclaim, pointing into the distance. Jack flops onto the bed and groans. I just love to torture him!

"Aye, luv. Ye be seeing a lotta sky while at sea. Ye'll get used t' it." He replies, trying to get me back to the bed so he can kiss me. If it was the last thing for him to do, he was going to get me to notice him…and pay much more attention to him! I just look at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Sparrow! I don't care how much sky you've seen. I haven't seen anything so beautiful in my life." I explain and walk out of the cabin to get a clearer view outside on deck. Jack rolls over on the bed and screams into the pillow.

"There'll be no having her after this." He says, taking a swig of rum. "Bloody 'ell woman! Come back 'ere!" He chases after me.

"Well, luv, that was…erm…a clever trick! But no one tricks the captain and gets away with it." He smirks and drags me down the steps below deck.

"Jack, where are we going?" I exclaim.

"To check out my crew's latest…purchases." He smirks and winks at me.

"You're latest steals eh?" I correct him.

"No luv…permanently borrowed!" He exclaims as he shuffles through a few items.

"What the bloody 'ell is this?"

"It's chess, Jack." I reply. "Want me to teach you to play?"

"But ye still 'aven't gone through yer punishment yet!"

"You can punish me later." I say, setting up with game.

"Is that a promise?" He winks at me, his smile much wider than before.

"Honestly, Jack…you're so…ugh, forget it." He snickers at me while I finish setting up the game. I'm content, teaching Jack a new game. I love it, feeling his eyes on my every move as I show him.

"Here, you take this…move it here." I take his hand and move his piece with him.

"Cap'n—"

"Not now, Gibbs!" Jack says irritably, trying to understand the game and squinting his eyes in frustration.

"What are ye doing down there?" Gibbs asks from the deck.

"Chess!"

"Alright. I'll leave ye be then." Jack doesn't even respond. He is lost in trying to figure out this game…

Will and Elizabeth sit below deck on the Dauntless while Norrington and his crew command above them.

"Will, we've got to abandon the Commodore to save both of them." Elizabeth says, trying to devise a plan.

"We shall. We have to make sure once we arrive to Tortuga, that we find them both before the Commodore and his men do," Will replies in agreement.

"There's just so much that needs to be explained though." Elizabeth says.

"I understand."

"For instance, how does she know Jack? How did they meet? Why did he kidnap her?"

"He didn't kidnap her. There must be an explanation for that, Elizabeth. But how he knows her…I haven't a clue." They both sigh in frustration.

"Jack! You're cheating!" I laugh as I smack his hand off one of the pieces.

"Well luv! Yer beatin' me! Excuse me fer going fer desperate measures, n' besides…I _am_ a pirate." He winks at me with a grin. I roll my eyes and watch him as he stands up, stretching his legs from sitting for so long.

"I better be checkin' up on me crew, luv." He says with a groan. "Ye wanna come?" I nod and follow Jack upstairs.


	11. Notice Me

11. Notice Me

Jack and I have been at sea for a couple of days. We would be arriving to Tortuga in a day or so, given that the weather holds out. All seems to be going regularly aboard the Pearl. I am helping the crew in working the ship when another pirate has caught my attention.

"Excuse me there, lass. Could ye give me a hand over here with this?" He asks.

"Sure no problem." I reply cheerfully. I help him lift the heavy object and bring it below deck. Suddenly, as I put it down, he sneaks up behind me and holds a knife to my throat.

"I know ye 'ave the music aboard the ship, lass. Just tell me where it is and I won't kill ye."

"What music?" I ask, scared out of my mind.

"Ye know very well the music I speak of."

"No, I really don't."

"The whole reason why we're going to Tortuga is to find the words to it…and ye tell me ye don't know where it is? Are ye sayin' this entire trip is a waste?"

I don't know what to say. Obviously I have the music with me, and Jack and I both know very well that the words aren't in Tortuga. The only reason why Jack is taking me to Tortuga is to give me a taste of real pirate life.

"Well lass, are ye gonna tell me?!" He exclaims, putting the blade closer to my throat.

"No." I reply, a grin forming on my face as I reach beside me and grab a hold of a bottle of rum and smash it into the man's head. He releases me in pain, but grabs me once again and slices the knife across my stomach. I clutch your stomach in pain and scream at the top of my lungs.

"JACK! HELP ME!" The man runs at me with his knife, so I muster up all my remaining strength and haul myself into him, knocking him to the ground. We are both on the floor and I scramble away as the man struggles to get up. Unexpectedly, I see the man being dragged up the stairs and from the deck, I hear a scream from the man and the ma loud splash as someone falls overboard. I just sit there in the dark seclusion of the lower deck until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I see Jack and immediately a smile comes to my face.

"Jack!" I sigh in relief as I stand up and walk over to him and hug him.

"Are ye okay, pet?" He asks, suddenly feeling the blood trickling down my body, soaking my dress.

"I'm okay, Jack. I'll be fine…" I stop suddenly, wincing at the pain. I grab your stomach and fall to the ground. Jack drops to his knees and wraps me in his arms

"Luv, c'mere." I bury my face in his chest and shut my eyes tightly.

"Jack, he wanted the music…" I manage to say.

"He did? Well it doesn't matter now, pet. He's dead." He says, trying to soothe my pain. He rubs his hands up and down my arms trying to warm me up.

"Jack, how did you know something was wrong? How did you know it was me?"

"Well, it was pretty easy, luv. I saw some o' yer music strewn all over the place and I know ye'd never do that t' yer music."

"You notice that about me?"

"I notice a lotta things, luv." He grins. "However, I'd notice a lot more if ye got in the sack with me some time." He winks.

"Jack!" I sigh and decide not to care about his sexual comment.

"Seriously though, luv," Jack says, quickly fixing himself on the last comment. "I notice everything about ye. I'll be here for ye always…and that's a promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise, pet."

Later that night, I are in mine and Jack's cabin. Night has fallen so I decide to light some candles for light. I sit down painfully on the bed and touch my stomach. Just as I'm fully sitting down, the door opens and Jack is standing in the doorway holding a bottle of rum with a grin on his face.

"Good evenin' luv." He says charmingly as he shuts the door behind him.

"Rum, Jack?" I ask, not in the mood to drink. Suddenly, I see bandages in his other hand.

"Oh God. Jack, I'm fine! You don't need to clean my wounds!" I say, fearfully as he approaches.

"No no, luv! Ye need t' be taken care of…so here I am. Now come on…let me just…" He tries to grab me but I move away every time he tries to touch me . I jump up from the bed and laugh at this game.

"Okay, if you want to, you have you make me."

"As ye wish." He tackles me down onto the bed and sits on me so I can't move.

"Augh, Jack you weigh too much!" I giggle as he lifts up my shirt.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment, luv." He winks at me. "Thank God yer not wearing that huge dress with the corset, or this would be much more difficult, eh?" I laugh, then wince as he applies the alcohol to the wounds.

"OWWW JACK! I'M FINE! AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

You're in complete pain and you can't move, but then you feel better. You open your eyes as you feel Jack blowing on your stomach to dry the alcohol. You place your hands on his head and run your hands through his hair. The moment is perfect and you want to kiss him badly.

"It doesn't hurt so badly anymore, Jack." I whisper.

"I have the healin' touch." He whispers back with a wink.

He lifts his head and moves closer to me. I watch him watching my lips and I shut your eyes. I take a sharp breath in, not wanting to stop this moment. I feel Jack's lips finally pressing against mine. He deepens the kiss and I can hear music in my head; I hear the music surrounding both of us as he kisses me, making it the most passionate kiss I've ever felt. Jack stops kissing me for a moment and catches my eyes. In the candlelight, his eyes shine bright and dark, twinkling with utmost brilliance. He moves down and softly touches my stomach where the wounds are and then leans down and kisses my wounds. I smile at Jack's unknown tenderness and pull up close to me again. I press my lips to his and feel a smile forming from him. I pull away from him and hold my head close to his. No words are spoken, just complete understanding of our desires. I gaze into his eyes and nod my head in consent.

Jack and I lay in each other's arms, tangled in the bed sheets. I gaze at the ceiling and watch the light flicker with the candles. I sigh out loud and Jack kisses my cheek. I watch Jack out of the corner of my eye and observe him roll over into his side. I suddenly can't believe what we had just done. Tears begin to form in my eyes at my defeat against society…or did I defeat society? I just slept with Jack! Society definitely has beaten me…but I think more. No…I slept with Jack—it was my own free choice and my free will that led to this decision. I blink away the tears in case Jack rolls back over. I can't stop them though; they keep coming, flowing endlessly down my face. I don't want Jack to know I'm crying—for all he knows, I could be crying because he wasn't as good in bed as I had expected! I breathe out, unfortunately making enough noise to alert Jack. He turns abruptly around and I brush away the tears with haste.

"Pet, what's wrong? I thought ye had a good time!" Jack exclaims, worrying that he's no longer good in bed.

"Jack, it's not that." I cry, the tears flowing back again. "It was great." He snakes his arm around me and lets me cry into his shoulder.

"Then what is it, luv?" He whispers huskily.

"I just did exactly what society wanted me to do…I did what they believe me to be, Jack. What have I done?"

"You did what yer 'eart told ye to, luv. I know ye wouldn't have done it if ye truly didn't believe in yerself and ye 'eart." I soak up Jack's wise words of wisdom and I feel a smile begin to slide across my face.

"Please forgive me, Jack." I say as I kiss him.

"No need to forgive, pet. I understand yer feelings." I don't how to reply to that, all I can do is let the remainder of my tears coat my cheeks once more. Jack wipes my cheeks with his thumb and kisses my mouth.

"I've dreamt of this for so long, Jack and I know this is what I wanted—"

"Then don't think anything more of it."

"I can't Jack. It's not that easy for me." I sit up, comfortable with myself fully revealed in front of him.

"Why luv? What is it?" Jack too sits up.

"I…I don't know if you will…break my heart." I say between sobs.

"Pet! Everyone has had their hearts broken, but —"

"It's been broken so many times before and I don't know if I can take that again."

"Luv, I promise ye I won't break yer heart. I 'ave yet t' break a promise, pet. Trust me. 'ave I ever given ye a reason not to trust me?" I take his hand in mine and look at it, for the first time seeing every detail of extravagance carved into Jack's rough touch.

"Promise?" I ask, looking up at him, absorbed in his strong gaze.

"I promise ye, pet—yer different…yer not like all the other woman I've been with. There's somethin' 'ere in me when I'm with ye." I pause for a moment, taking in his words, realizing he has to be telling the truth. Why would he lie to me? I lean in and kiss him tenderly and he returns the kiss, making it passionate.

"You notice me like no other, Jack Sparrow." I sigh as I flop back down on the bed, my hair falling freely about me.


	12. Upon Arrival

12. Upon Arrival

Norrington and Gillette are meeting below deck of the Dauntless as everyone else is sleeping. There is a sole candle lit as the two men converse.

"Gillette, all I want is my revenge on Sparrow for making look like a fool—that's all. I'm not asking much." Norrington says.

"I understand, Commodore—and we'll get Sparrow. But it's that music that I know they must have—that's what we really need, sir."

"Gillette…I'm not all that concerned with the music as of late. Once we capture Sparrow, then we'll get the music from the lady. She'll surely not miss it once her kidnapper is taken."

"Rightly, so, sir." Gillette replies. "It's just…that music is so powerful when used correctly. And if I'm not mistaken…they are headed to Tortuga to find the lyrics to complete the song."

"Perfect." Norrington replies with a sly grin. "But Sparrow is our first obstacle, Gillette; then the music."

"Just imagine what you could do if you had that music though, Commodore. It's a song of aspiration, sir."

"How so?"

"When used correctly…meaning played and sung the correct number of times, while at the same time, the person playing and singing must be wishing for something they long for and need in their life; then…the following day…that wish will have come true, sir." Gillette explains.

"I could use that song to capture Sparrow, Gillette." The Commodore realizes.

"But I thought Sparrow was our first priority." Gillette says, conning the Commodore into finding the song first.

"We'll see how things go once we arrive in Tortuga." Norrington replies, his heart still set on finding Jack and hanging him.

Gillette, on the other hand, has plans of his own in mind. If he gets the song before Norrington, he could possibly use the song to gain power over Norrington…and perhaps even over the entire British Navy.

The morning comes as golden sunlight spews through the windows of Jack's cabin onto the bed. I sit up and notice that Jack has gone. I quickly jump out of bed and dress myself before anyone decides to come into the room and sees me naked. I keep thinking about last night and the great time I had with Jack…literally. But I can't help but think of him being with so many other women. It's not the fact that he's had so many in his bed that bothers me…it's the fact that he's broken so many hearts. He seems sincere in what he tells me…but it really could all be lies. I shake my head in doubt and try to believe that what he tells me are truths. I ignore every other "truth" i had been told and foolishly believed in the past. That's what happens when you listen to your heart, I guess.

"G' mornin' pet!" Jack cheerfully opens the cabin door and has a huge smile on his face. His golden teeth sparkle in the sunlight.

"Morning, Jack." I reply with a smile as I make up the unkempt bed.

"What a time that was last night, eh?" Jack winks at me and nudges my shoulder.

"Yeah." I reply, grinning at his forwardness.

"Finally got ye in the sack." He snickers at my loss in the not getting me into the sack competition.

"I know, Jack. You win…you got me to sleep with you." I roll my eyes and commence to pick up the clothes off the floor.

"Come on, pet…tell me what a great time I showed ye! Bet ye never 'ad a better time!"

"JACK! I'm gonna shove this pillow up your ass if you don't shut up!" I exclaim suddenly turning around so I am f acing him, and holding a pillow in my hand. Rather than shove it up his ass, I merely throw it in his face.

"Luv! Yer fierce the morning after sex! I bet ye'd be good in the sack right now—perhaps a bit on the wild side?" He winks, suggesting we should have sex again.

"JACK!!!!! Once is enough for right now!" I cry out, throwing another pillow at him, playfully.

"Well, what about tonight then, pet?" he winks, hoping I'll say yes.

"No, Jack. Once is enough…forever." I reply, kissing him on the cheek then bouncing out of the cabin, leaving a dumbfounded Jack, sitting on the bed.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait, luv!" Jack chases me out of the cabin and corners me out on deck.

"Yes, Jack?" I ask sweetly, playfully playing with his braids on his beard.

"Once is enough forever? Ye mean ye never wanna do it with me ever again?! LUV!!!!!!!!" Jack whines.

"Good joke, eh?" I smile, knowing that I'd have sex with him again in an instant. Wait! I would?! Of course I would. I loved him.

"Oh, that was a WONDERFUL trick, luv…but like I said earlier…no one tricks the captain and gets away with it." Jack restates as he pulls me close to him and plants a tender kiss on my lips.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouts from the mast. Jack turns around abruptly, irritated.

"Not now, Gibbs!" Jack shouts back.

"Cap'n, we be arriving to Tortuga!" Gibbs calls back.

"Oh. Well…do something about that, alright, mate?" Jack exclaims, frustrated that he can't have me right now. "Now where were we?" He takes my head in his hands and goes to kiss me but I pull away.

"Jack, we can't do this right now…we've gotta get our things together to get off the ship." I say rationally.

"Aww but pet!" Jack pleads, grabbing my hand.

"Jack!" I scold him with a smile.

"Oh alright, pet." He kisses my hand and follows me to the cabin.

"We have to resist, Jack." I explain to him as I am packing up my music.

"But, why luv?!" Jack exclaims. "Why do we have t' resist?!"

"Because from this moment on…we're in Tortuga…pretending to find the lyrics to the song…that we know aren't here in Tortuga…SO…to keep on a professional level with each other…we should try to resist."

"But luv…I can't resist ye now." Jack says huskily as he corners me in the room and begins to kiss me . I pull away immediately.

"Jack, we can't. Not while we're here in Tortuga looking for the lyrics we know we won't find. As soon as we leave we can do whatever we want…but as long as we're here…we're on a business related adventure. Promise me you'll resist with me. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

"Oh alright, pet. Anything fer ye." Jack sighs and turns away. As he turns away, I feel a pang in my heart, and I reach for him and grab him.

"Wait!" I cry as I turn him to me and kiss him.

"And ye say I'm bad at resistin'!" Jack exclaims with his classic grin and a wink.

"I know, I know." I say, smirking. "But I have willpower."

"No ye don't! Ye just proved ye don't!" Jack snickers.

"Yes I do!"

"No ye don't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes I do Jack! You just wait."

"Alright luv…but no ye don't." He winks and leaves the room.

Ugh! Jack pisses me off so much! And yet I love him so much! Things are so confusing…but I do know one thing—that Jack is an important part of my life and I plan to keep it that way. I think about Jack as I take my things and leave the room in search for Jack. I glance around the deck for Jack, but I can't see him anywhere. Then out of nowhere, Jack runs up to me with a giant smile on his face.

"A drink, pet!" He hands me a bottle of rum and clanks his bottle with mine . "Aren't ye thirsty, pet?

"Yeah, I am." I reply with a smile and take a swig of rum. I then hand the bottle to Jack.

"What…ye don't want any more, luv?" Jack asks, confusedly.

"I'm not in the mood to drink right now." I say, walking past him to the side of the ship. Jack inevitably follows me, hoping that I'm no mad at him.

"Luv! Look! It's Tortuga!" he exclaims with excitement as the site of Tortuga's port comes into view.

"It looks…erm…great." I reply, trying to smile at the unfortunate site before me.

"Ouch, pet. I feel your superfluous sarcasm on that one." Jack says intelligently.

"Jack! I'm not being sarcastic. It looks great! What more do you want me to say? And where the hell did you learn the word 'superfluous'?"

"I know a lot more than ye'd like t' know, luv." Jack replies with a wink.

"Yeah, I wouldn't argue with that." I say, knowing that Jack probably knows a hell of a lot more about life than I'll ever know.

I sigh as I gaze out upon the port of Tortuga as it comes up, closer and closer each moment. I see Jack gazing as well, out of the corner of my eye as we near the port; the gaze in his eyes is pure joy, and suddenly, I almost feel jealous of the stupid island! I wished Jack could feel pure joy around me! I'll show him pure joy later on, even if it means non-resistance!


	13. Anywhere

13. Anywhere…

The sun begins to set on the horizon as Jack and I finally step off the ship onto Tortuga soil.

"Well, what d'ye think, pet?" Jack asks as we walk around for a bit.

"It's…uh…great Jack! I'm just excited to be here…away from everything." I say sincerely. It really wasn't as bad as I had expected when on the ship. It was actually…rather nice. It was freedom…and I couldn't wait to be finally free.

"I know, it luv! Yer free...to do whatever ye want." Jack replies with a grin. "This is the sort of place that'll linger, eh?"

"Yes…it'll definitely linger…"

"I'm gonna take ye to me favorite tavern t'night, alright, luv?" I smile at Jack and nod my head in approval at his suggestion.

"I think yer gunna like it a lot, pet. Lotta rum. Ye just gotta keep a sharp eye…thas all."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that." I reply.

Night falls upon Tortuga and Jack leads me into his favorite tavern. Upon entering, Jack sees a few people he knows. As they approach him, he introduced you to them. There are a few women who he introduces to me , but I think nothing of it, considering he is actually okay with me meeting them. I finally find a table and we both take a seat.

"So, you got a lotta women here you know, eh?" I ask, finally bringing it up with him.

"Pet, ye know they mean nothin' t' me. Luv…why would I have introduced ye to them if I didn't want ye to know them? I mean, luv! Yer my pet!" Jack exclaims with a flash of his gold teeth. I smile in response…not quite knowing how to respond verbally to you being his pet. I mean, what the fuck does that actually even mean?! I assume it's a good thing. I take a swig of rum and then out of the blue, Jack leans across the table to kiss me. He catches me off guard so naturally, I kiss him back.

"JACK!" I exclaim suddenly realizing we had to resist. "RESIST!"

"But pet! Yer just so tempting…sittin' there across from me."

"I know, Jack…but we have to. We already went over this."

"But pet!"

"'But pet' nothing!" I exclaim, scolding Jack. "I need you too, Jack. But not now…not while we're in Tortuga."

"Yer right, luv. Strictly professional." Jack takes downs the rest of his rum and slams his mug down on the table. He goes to get up but I stop him.

"Oh no! Not this again, Jack! Remember the last time you left me in a tavern to get another mug of rum???? You came back 20 minutes later then we had to leave the tavern in fear of our lives! Not this time. I'll get you some more rum" I reply as I shove him back down in his seat.

"I love it when ye take charge o' me, pet. It's a real turn on." Jack winks at me as I turn to leave. I roll my eyes at him.

"Is that all you ever think about, Mr. Sparrow?!" I call to him as I head for more rum.

"What d'ye think, pet?" Jack returns with a flash of a smile.

I make my way through the crowd of drunkards and wenches until I get to the barkeep.

"I'd like two mugs of rum plea…I'd like two mugs o' rum." I correct myself , realizing that I should probably take up pirate lingo while ordering rum.

"Will do, milady." Says the barkeep. He hands me the two mugs and make my way back through the crowd. I squint around looking for Jack.

"Fuck, I wish I had my glasses right now." I say under my breath as I search for him. Everything is slightly blurry, so I decide to walk closer to the table I suspect is mine and Jack's. Suddenly, I gasp as I approach our table. There is a blonde woman sitting on Jack's lap…a woman who he failed to introduce me to. I storm up to them furiously.

"Ahem!" I say loudly, so that they will hear me. The woman, kissing Jack, suddenly turns around.

"Can I help you, littler girl?" She asks.

"Pet!" Jack exclaims, un expecting to see me.

"Excuse me? Little girl?" I ask the woman in shock. I'm anything but a little girl. Yes…I am rather short…but I certainly don't appear to be a little girl by any means! I'm 18 and going to college!

"Jack?!" I exclaim, my heart sinking into my stomach.

"Jack, who's this girl?" The woman asks.

"Pet! Don't be upset…it's not what ye think!" Jack exclaims, ignoring the wench's question while trying to get her off of him.

"Fuck you, Jack! What the fuck was last night anyway? Just what I thought...!" I screech as I throw the rum at both of them and walk away. I make my way through the crowd and out onto the streets. Tears well up in my eyes and I can no longer see anything; everything is blurry all around me.

"Giselle! Get off me!" Jack exclaims as he finally manages to throw her off his lap.

"Jack! What's gotten into you? I never though I'd hear those words outta your mouth, Mr. Sparrow." She says, rubbing her ass from falling on the ground.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!" Jack runs through the crowd in search for me, but I'm no where to be found in the tavern. Jack stops suddenly in the doorway of the tavern realizing that I am somewhere out there, roaming the streets of Tortuga. He'll never find me by morning…I could be anywhere.


	14. Traitor

14. Traitor

I walk aimlessly down the mysterious streets of Tortuga. My angry soul is lost as I think about Jack. I hated Jack right now…but how could I go from being in love to hating someone so fast? Because he lied to me…that's why. He lied to get me into bed with him…he made me believe that he actually cared for me. He turned out to be like every other guy I'd fallen for. That bastard! I knew it all too well, the hurt that I now felt. Yet this hurt was somehow more painful than other hurts I'd felt in previous times. This hurt was deeper…more integrated. I had slept with Jack! I gave myself to him…literally, and this is how he responded to the that night I gave him. My tears flow endlessly down my cheeks as I grow to hate and continue to love Jack.

"Milady, you look lost." A voice comes from behind. I turn around abruptly to see no other than Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore." I squeak, wiping away my tears.

"There, there, milady. No tears. I understand you've been kidnapped. There's no more reason to cry. We're going to take you back to Port Royal."

Right now, that sounds pretty good to me. A life back in Port Royal. A simple plain life back in Port Royal away from Jack and away from Tortuga. I nod my head and agree to go with Norrington back to the boat.

"There is on little thing, however, milady..." Norrington says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What?"

"Tell me where Sparrow is." He says. I pause for a moment. Do I want to give up Jack's location? I was angry with him, possibly even hating him now…didn't I? He broke my heart! But then again, I knew this would happen all along--it's my own fault, isn't it? Wait…Jack might be anywhere right now though. I couldn't give up his location even if I wanted to.

"He was in a tavern with me, Commodore." I reply, not thinking clearly.

"Jack! Jack!" Will and Elizabeth scream as they run down the streets of Tortuga. "Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"He's over there!" Exclaims one person, pointing to a pitiful Jack, sitting drunkenly slumped over.

"Jack!" Will exclaims as he runs over to his friend. Jack looks up at his two friends with a groggy expression on his face. His eyes are filled with melancholy.

"Jack, what's wrong? What's been going on? Why did you kidnap out friend from the music store?" Elizabeth asks, sitting down with Will and Jack.

Jack sighs and drunkenly sits up and clears his throat. "Yer friends with 'er?" He asks drunkenly.

"Yes, we are." Will replies. "Tell us what's been going on, Jack."

"Alright." He replies huskily. "That girl…I didn't kidnap her. I met 'er one day and it's rather a long story…but to put it in terms ye both will understand…I lthink I love 'er."

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asks frantically.

"You love someone, Jack?" Will asks in shock.

"Whoa, too many questions all at once!" Jack says, holding up his hands waving them around to calm down Will and Elizabeth.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asks again.

"I dunno. She run off." Jack replies, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"It wasn't my fault! Really, it wasn't!" Jack explains. "This girl named Giselle came over and sat on me lap and started kissing me, ye know, and I couldn't really not kiss her back, you know? And then she came back from gettin' rum and saw me n' Giselle like that. I didn't want Giselle to be kissin' me…I tried to get 'er off me…but I couldn't make 'er stop. I ruined everything, Will."

"Oh you poor thing." Elizabeth exclaims, taking Jack's hand.

"But you didn't mean anything by it?" Will asks.

"No! Of course not! I'd never 'urt her. She's different, Will."

"Wow…I never thought I'd hear this from Jack Sparrow." Will says with a laugh.

"Well, it's wonderful Jack's finally in love…but we have to find her before Norrington does!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"What?! Norrington's 'ere?!" Jack exclaims, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"Yes! That's how we got here, Jack!" Will exclaims. "We came to save you both."

"Norrington's ready to hang you, Jack." Elizabeth explains. "He really means it this time."

"Please! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I can get meself outta this." Jack says, his words slurred together in a drunken manner. He turns drunkenly and swaggers down the street until suddenly, Norrington and Gillette grab him.

"This is the night that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Norrington says, arrogantly.

"Jack!" Shouts Will. "Norrington, let him go!"

"Mr. Turner…why would I ever do such a thing?" Norrington asks.

"Please, Commodore." Elizabeth pleas.

"Sorry…there's no wedding to bargain with this time." Norrington snaps back at Elizabeth, who in turn blushes in shame. Will takes her under his arm and the walk with both Gillette and Norrington who drag Jack back to the ship.

I'm standing on deck of the Dauntless and in the distance, I see five figures coming towards the ship. As they come nearer, I make out that it is Will, Elizabeth, Norrington and Gillette and that they are dragging Jack along with them. I suddenly begin to cry and I run into a corner on deck to hide from them as I hear them begin to board the ship. Luckily, they brush past without knowing I'm there; I hear them lock Jack up in the brig below deck and I hear the Commodore and Gillette coming back upstairs to the main deck. I watch as they move into the cabin and shut the door. Suddenly, I hear voices from the brig below deck. I move closer to the stairs to hear more clearly what is being said.

"Will, Elizabeth…if they find her…please will ye tell 'er me story and that I didn't mean t' hurt 'er?"

"Yes, Jack. We will." Will replies.

"Oh, and could ye do one more favor fer me?"

"Sure…anything, Jack."

"Tell 'er that I love 'er. I never actually got to tell her."

"Of course." Elizabeth replies, sniffling and wiping away tears. I back away from the stairs and move back into my corner and cry. I can't believe what I've done. I too loved Jack…yet I assisted in his arrest! I deserved to hang; not Jack.

I hear Elizabeth walking up the stairs. She stops abruptly, hearing something on deck. She walks around and suddenly, she spots me.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims as she runs over to me. She kneels down next to me and lifts your head. "Are you alright?" I shake my head in angst.

"Oh God. Jack's been captured and he's going to hang." She pleas to me. "Will and I know everything. Jack…he never meant to hurt you…he loves you." my tears begin to flow even harder.

"I hated him, Elizabeth. But I love him."

"I understand, I really do. I know you love him…and he loves you!"

"I just don't understand why did that? I know I probably over reacted but I just saw them and something inside of me just snapped."

"He didn't mean to." She says.

"He broke my heart."

Elizabeth doesn't say anything in response…knowing what it's like to have your heart broken.

"I know how that feels." She says finally. "And it's awful."

"He's going to hang?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes." She replies in sorrow.

"What have I done?" I say, wanting to die right then and there.

"Nothing." She says, trying to make me feel better.

"No, you don't understand. I told Norrington that Jack was in a tavern with me." I confess to her.

"You did?"

"Yes. I was so angry and confused and sad…I didn't know what to say Elizabeth! I was…and still am…so hurt. I'm a traitor."

"No…no you're not." She says.

"But they got Jack and now he's gonna hang. I deserve to hang…not Jack."

"No! No one deserves to hang. You deserve to be with Jack. You love each other." I don't respond to her comment. I just think back to all of my time spent with Jack. A smile breaks on my lips and I look up at Elizabeth.

"You're right. I do love him." She smiles back at me.

Elizabeth leaves me alone on the deck after I tell her I wished to be alone. I stand up and gaze out at the sea. I hadn't even realized that we were out to sea already.

"I really fucked up this time." I say to myself . Suddenly, the song comes to my mind.

_I make believe_

_That you are here,_

_It's the only way,_

_That I see clear_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy…_

Elizabeth had said Jack hadn't meant it…but I wanted to hear it from him. It seemed like he moved on easy…but yet I still loved him.

_My weakness caused you pain…_

I sigh, wishing for there to be an easier way to lessen the pain. I gave yourself to Jack pretty easily and without doubt.

_At night I pray,_

_That soon your face,_

_Will fade away…_

I gave him myself…all of me…and he took it with nonchalance and moved on to someone else, thinking I wouldn't notice or care—or at least that's how it seemed. What else am I to think? A woman sitting on his lap kissing him! I loved him but I wanted to forget him just the same. Am I truly a traitor?


	15. Hanged

15. Hanged

We arrive in Port Royal after a hell ride at sea. Jack is taken to the jail until his hanging. I am taken back to Elizabeth's for a while to get myself together.

"Jack doesn't know you're here. He thinks you're still in Tortuga." Will tells me.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask blankly.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't have much charisma…so it's probably not a good thing or a bad thing." Will replies.

I frown not knowing whether I will be able to cope with Jack's upcoming hanging. I decide to go to sleep and try to forget the mess of a world that is surrounding me. Will and Elizabeth understand my confusion, which is something that makes them such great friends. They understand my pain and they too hope that I will overcome it someday.

Once in my guest room, I open the window and take in the Caribbean breeze as I had done when I was back at my aunt's house. I wished I was back at my store, but I knew that if I went back there, I'd break down, remembering all the wonderful times I had spent there with Jack. Apparently he did mean too much to me. I needed him in my life and now I can't have him. Tomorrow, he would be hanged and I can never feel his touch on my skin nor the taste of his lips on mine. After tomorrow, I will never hear his voice or see his wonderous eyes gaze upon me ever again. Stricken with grief, I throw myself down on the bed and cry myself to sleep, almost suffocating myself into the pillow.

The sun shines through the open window onto my bed as I ruffle around, waking up. Jack's hanging is this morning and I am dreading every moment. I dress myself and run downstairs to meet Will and Elizabeth.

"You're up!" Elizabeth exclaims, trying to lighten my mood.

"Yes…yes I am."

"So you're attending as well this morning?"

"Yes. I am." I reply distraught in emotions.

"Everything will be okay. Will and I will be here for you." She says comforting me.

"I know…I just don't know how I'l gonna get through it." I reply, tears beginning to form in my eyes once more.

"You will. I know you have the strength in you to get through it." She says.

"I hope you're right." I reply.

Will finally makes his way into the parlor and tries to break a smile but is rather unsuccessful.

"Are we ready, ladies?" He asks, his innards filled with melancholy. Elizabeth and I both nod and commence out the door to the carriage.

We arrive at the hanging and many townspeople are gathering to watch this infamous pirate being hanged. Myself, Elizabeth and Will all stand a good distance away. I see Jack up on the gallows. He stands there, his typical outer pride, gleaming. Yet, from the distance, I can somehow make out his eyes and the sorrow that fills them as he gazes out into the crowd. Elizabeth and I fan ourselves rapidly as the sun becomes hotter and hotter. The baron begins to read from a scroll of Jack's crimes. He merely nods them off as though they are nothing. I blink rapidly, trying to avert the tears from coming once again. I think I have succeeded, until they take hold of the noose.

"Please forgive me, Jack." I whisper aloud. Elizabeth turns and see me beginning to cry.

"Shhh, I know it's difficult. It's difficult for me as well." She says, her eyes too, beginning to well up.

"N..n…NNOOO!" I scream. All the crowd turns around and I see Jack's eyes avert to my direction.

"I LOVE THIS MAN!" I scream, hoping to stall the hanging. I turn to Will and Elizabeth in angst.

"I can't stay here…I have to leave…" I say. I turn to Elizabeth and Will and frown, my vision growing blurry as I begin to feel lightheaded.

"No! Lindsey!" Will exclaims.

"I love him…I gave myself to him…I have to leave…" I gasp for air as I fall over and hit the ground. I am unconscious in Jack's most crucial hour. What now?!

"She gave herself to him?!" Will exclaimed, furiously waving air around me so I could possibly wake.

"Will, she loves him. We have to help her…Jack…!" She looks up as she sees the noose being placed around Jack's neck.

"Elizabeth…I saved him last time based on luck." Will says sadly.

"Well if you won't save him this time…I will!" She exclaims as she stands up.

"No, Elizabeth! I'll go. You take care of…" He looks down and notices that I am gone. "Where'd she go?!

"Will! Look!" Elizabeth exclaims pointing to the crowd. I am running through the crowd to the gallows.

"We have to help her!" Will exclaims has he grabs Elizabeth's arm and they run through the crowd, joining me.

I turn around and see Will. I grab his sword from its sheath and run. Meanwhile, Jack is seeing this and he knows that I most likely do love him too. If only he could tell me.

"She won't succeed in this ill attempt to rescue Sparrow," says Norrington to the hanger guy (???).

"Drop him!" Norrington exclaims. The man looks at Norrington, then back at Jack. "Do it now, you buffoon!"

Jack closes his eyes tightly and bites his lower lip as he hears the flood beneath him drop…

As Jack drops, I heave Will's sword skillfully through the air. I hope that this throw will actually cut the rope. I shut my eyes and I quickly open them to see Jack falling. He keeps falling as the rope fails to hang him. I see guards beginning to swarm towards me.

"JACK!" I scream as I run over to him and grab him.

"Luv!" Jack exclaims.

"No time to talk!" I exclaim as I fly through the crowd with Jack by your side. Somehow we manage to outrun the guards. We run through the streets of Port Royal and I take a side street to avoid the mass of people chasing us. I notice that I am standing right outside my store.

"Jack! This way!" I exclaim, hauling him into my store. Once inside, I lock the door and look around frantically.

"What are we gonna do now, luv?" Jack asks, his hands still bound and the loose noose around his neck. I take a spare moment and remove the noose affectionately from his neck. I look nervously around the room, my heart racing fast, and I see the piano. I run over to the piano and I sit down. I begin to play.

"Now doesn't exactly seem to be the best time to be playing the piano, luv." Jack winks, seeming remarkably calm.

"Shut up and sit down next to me unless you wanna go back to the gallows." I say irritably.

Jack doesn't say anything witty in response, knowing that I am probably still sore with him. He takes a seat next to I and I begin to play the piano. I begin to play the song and somehow, the mysterious words come back to me and I begin to sing them. I play the song, speeding it up as I had back that one night…and the music begins to fill the room and its melodious harmonies. I shut my eyes and play and play and play and play…hoping that it will work as it had that one night. I keep wishing inside my head that Jack and I would be safe.

'Please let us be safe…please let us be safe…please let us be safe…please let us be safe…' the wish goes through my head over and over again as I pound on the keys and sing softly…tears begin to form in my eyes and they begin to pour down my cheeks, this blinding me from seeing my fingers play. I feel Jack beside me, his breathing speeding up and slowing down as though in rhythm with the music being played. I hear the soldiers and crowd of people outside my window…their shouts coming louder and louder. Soon I hear pounding on the door and I wish harder inside my head…

'let us be safe…please…' I break down, now sobbing between verses, the song now being played faster than I had ever played it. If only it could work now…


	16. An Unexpected Wish

16. An Unexpected Wish

A familiar scent fills my nose as I breathe into what feels like a pillow. Had I been brought upstairs in my store? With my eyes still closed, I sit up and take in the familiar scent. Why am I not in jail? Why am I laying in bed? I open my weary eyes slowly and I see Jack sleeping by my side. I smile down at him and suddenly, I gasp realizing where we both are.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" I scream. Jack's eyes crack open instantaneously and he sits up abruptly.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He exclaims, thinking that he's being arrested again.

"JACK!!" I turn to him with a huge smile on my face. "We're not in jail! You're safe…we're safe!"

"Luv! Ye saved me!" He hugs me and kisses my cheek, but I pull away, remembering the night at the tavern. I get out of bed and stretch.

"Luv…where the 'ell are we?" He asks getting out of bed to join my in my stretch.

"We're home, Jack…well…I'm home." I say, opening the shade to my window as I gaze outside to the familiar driveway. I smile seeing my car parked exactly where I left it.

"WHOA!" Jack exclaims as he observes my hair straightener. He licks his burnt finger from the hot flat iron.

"Yeah, you might not wanna touch that…it's hot." I say, laughing at him.

"Luv…where do ye live again?" he asks, slightly frightened by the world now present to him.

"Massachusetts…2005." I reply, opening the window letting in the warm summer air. "This is strange though…I had wished for us to be safe…and we end up at my home in Massachusetts…hmm…I wonder why we didn't end up where I left from down in the Caribbean."

"Yes…that would have been remarkably better, pet." He replies, looking through my underwear drawer. "That's very interesting," He says pulling out a thong.

"Yeah, I wish we were in the Caribbean as well…you'd die if you ever saw my aunt's house!" I exclaim as I turn around. I see him looking through my stuff.

"JACK! That's my underwear!!!" I exclaim as I run over to him and snatch the thong our of his hand.

"Where the bloody 'ell does that go?!" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nevermind." I snap back.

"Luv…yer awfully harsh with me." He says with an innocent frown.

"Now come on! We've got a lot to do today!" I say, ignoring his comment. 'okay,' I think to myself, 'does Jack even care that we slept together and yet I saw him with another women?! Probably not…so I guess we're still just friends then…?' I sigh and glance over at him…still not sure if I should forgive him. 'What the hell, it was just a night of fun, I guess'.

"Wait…what?! What have we to do here?????" Jack asks, extremely confused by everything.

"Jack…there's so much I want you to see here! I mean…it's 313 years later!! What isn't there to see?!" I exclaim excitedly, shoving the past behind me, good and hard.

"Gee, someone's good at their adding." Jack mutters under his breath. I just bounce down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen ignoring Jack's utterance. Jack slowly follows me and is constantly looking around nervously. He then squints his eyes at certain things in the house as though concentrating really hard trying to figure out what they do.

"That's a refrigerator, Jack." I say, seeing him examine the fridge. "It keeps our food cold so it stays fresh longer."

"Ah! I see! Very good idea." He says as though he came up with the idea himself. "How does it work?"

"Um…well, it sucks the heat out of it I guess. I don't really wanna go into the thermodynamics of it all—"

"Luv! Yer so smart!" He exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. I roll my eyes and commence to making breakfast.

"What do you want to eat? We have…" I look in the fridge and notice that there is barely anything there. "Hmm…well it looks like we have to go shopping!"

"What?" Jack asks, lifting his head from searching through the silverware drawer.

"We have to go shopping…to buy food, Jack."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Jack says, once again making it seem like it was his idea to go shopping.

"Let me get out of this dress and into some normal clothes. I'll be right back. And don't touch ANYTHING until I get back!" I run upstairs and change as quickly as possible in fear that Jack would be catching the house on fire at some point from probably sticking a fork in the toaster.

"Luv! Luv! Come quick!!! I made fire!" Jack exclaims as he sees me running down the stairs in a pair of clam diggers and a tank top.

"Fuck Jack!" I exclaim as I see sparks flying from the toaster. Ugh…I knew him all too well. "I knew you'd put a fork in the toaster, Jack!" I quickly unplug the toaster and pat down the flames with a towel.

"Luv! That was amazing!" Jack exclaims. Great…just what I needed—a new found pyro.

"Okay, Jack…we're gonna leave the kitchen now and get into the car to go shopping." I explain, taking him by the hand and leading him outside.

"Pet…what in the bloody 'ell is that!?" He asks, pointing to my car as we are about to get in.

"It's called a car, Jack…it's how we people of the year 2005 get around. It's like…a faster version of a horse and carriage." I try to explain.

"Ah! Yes, of course!" Jack exclaims, trying to understand what I possibly meant by that. I open the car door for him and tell him to get in and sit down. He sits down and I slam the door shut to make sure he didn't screw anything up. I then get into the car and start the engine. Jack winces at the sound and a look of terror spreads across his face.

"Pet! I don't wanna die!" He exclaims, grabbing my arm.

"Jack…it's just the engine. We'll be fine…I promise you." I take his hand and place it back over by him and I put the car into gear and pull out of the driveway. As I pull out onto the street, Jack screams in fear.

"LUV! This is gonna be the end of me!" he exclaims, curled up in a ball in the seat.

"Jack! Sit up straight and buckle up!!!" I shriek, trying not to take my eyes from the road.

"Buckle?! Where?!" Jack freaks out searching for a way to strap himself down.

"Here!" I reach across him and pull the belt over him and click it in. "Feel safer?"

"Whoa there, luv…yer going rather fast." He says, beginning to breath heavily.

"Jack! I'm surprised at you! You're a man of adventure and thrill! I never would have guessed you'd be afraid of driving in a car! This thought be the ultimate thrill for you." I tease him.

"Well it's not the sea, luv…and this is much faster than any ship I've ever sailed!" he exclaims, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Jack! You're not going to die…unless I do this!" And I break the car really quickly.

"AHHH!!!" Jack shrieks. I laugh at him as I press the gas again. I loved making him scared and this was perfect.


	17. Super Market Tales and Movies

17. Super Market Tales and Movies

"Are we there yet?" Jack asks with his eyes covered by his hands.

"No Jack! We just left the house like 2 minutes ago! It's a 10 minute ride…easy."

"Bloody 'ell."

"Here…I'll put some music on." I reach over and pop in my favorite summer CD. "Jack, if you want to change the song, press this button." I show him and he nods.

Jack presses the button and the song changes. This is amazing to him, so as you could guess, he changes the song about 20 times until you are back to the beginning of the CD.

"STOP IT JACK!" I screech suddenly. "Pick a song and leave it!"

"Alright alright alright, luv…" He changes the song and the music begins. I roll yours eyes at the song he stops at.

"I think I like this one, pet." He says with a grin as though he knows the song.

The song plays and I rolls my eyes.

_And when I get that feeling,_

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

_Helps to relieve my mind_

_Sexual healing, baby, is good for me…_

"Good choice, Jack. Good choice."

"I'd think so, luv. This man is me God. I think I might need some sexual healing later on." He winks at me.

"I'll give you sexual healing!" I smack him upside the head.

"Ouch, luv!" Jack rubs his head and winks at me again. "Now I'm really gonna need some sexual healing fer that one!"

"Enough, Jack!" I exclaim.

"I just don't see why I never came up with sexual healing before?" He asks innocently.

"Jack! It's because you get enough sexual healing."

"Yer right…but I think havin' some later on might be a good idea." He replies.

"Jack! You're done! SHUT UP!"

"Sorry luv, I couldn't resist." He snickers and smiles cheekily at me.

"We're almost there, Jack!" I say, trying to get him off the subject of sexual healing.

"Great, luv! I'm starvin'!" Jack exclaims in excitement as he sees the sign that says "Rowley Market Place".

"Luv! What does that sign say?!"

"It reads, 'Rowley Market Place'"

"Ah, of course it does! And besides food, what else is here?"

"Jack! I have the greatest idea!" I exclaim, seeing the different stores. "We'll rent a movie while we're here too! It'll be a lotta fun!"

"Sounds fun luv, but I don't know what a movie is."

"You'll see." I reply with a sly grin as I park the car. "Oh! I should tell you something though…people are bound to look at you…erm…us…strangely, cus, as you know, you're from 313 years ago. SO! If anybody asks you where you're from and what you are…you're a Rastafarian from Jamaica."

"A whatian from whata?!" Jack exclaims, his eyebrows both raised to the fullest extent.

"You are a Jamaican Rastafarian. Jamaica is in the Caribbean, Jack. That's the island where Port Royal is. And a Rastafarian…well I'll tell you about that later. But that's what you should say you are…to explain the dreadlocks and such. Okay?"

"Okay, so I'm a rastaflambargo from Jammahock."

"No! You're a Rastafarian from Jamaica."

"A Rabafreefaller from Jammycock."

"JACK! Listen to me…a RASTAH-FAR-EE-AN from JUH-MAY-KAH!"

"Okay, pet…lemme try this one again." He says, fully concentrating. "A rastafareean from Jamayyyyyyca."

"Okay…a little less on the vowels now."

"Geez luv! Yer so pushy!"

"Do it!"

"Okay okay. A Rastafarian from Jamaica."

"Good. Now come on." I drag him out of the car and we both walk casually into the store. Jack gasps as we enter the food store at all of the different things offered.

"Bloody 'ell, luv! Look at all this food! And…food!" He exclaims. Just as he is about to run around the store like a maniac, I grab his wrist.

"Uh uh, Jack. Stay close to me.—"

"Well if it's closeness I knew ye wanted, all ye had t' do was tell me, pet!" He winks.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes and continue to walk through the store picking out items I need for the house.

"Luv, look how many of these I can fit in me shirt!" Jack exclaims showing me how many bags of grapes he can stuff down his shirt.

"JACK! Don't do that! You can't steal here…" I whisper to him with my teeth clenched firmly. "You'd be convicted of shop lifting, and I do believe that here, that is considered to be a felony." I say to scare him.

"Ah, yes…I see." He replies, putting the bags back slowly, pretending he never took them and just flashing his golden smile at passer-bys.

"Lindsey!" I hear a familiar voice and I turn around quickly, thinking Jack had gotten himself into a situation. I am relieved to find that it is my past year's philosophy teacher, Mrs. Walter.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Walter!" I greet her with a big smile. "You startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry! How's your summer been so far?"

"Um…it's been…good…interesting." I reply with a grin.

"Who's your…friend?" She asks, eyeing Jack who is shuffling through pears.

"This is Jack!" I exclaim, grabbing Jack and pulling him over to our conversation.

"Jack, this is my philosophy teacher, Mrs. Walter." Jack nods his head and smiles at her.

"Hello, Jack." Mrs. Walter greets him with a grin, looking him up and down, not quite sure how ot react to his attire.

"I was just in the Jamaica, Mrs. Walter, and I met Jack there. As it turned out, Jack is one of my cousin's good friends! He's a Rastafarian." I say quickly so Jack wouldn't have to speak.

"Ah! A Rastafarian! Jack, how do you like it up North? Much colder here, huh?" Mrs. Walter asks Jack.

"Much colder." He replies with a flash of his golden teeth.

"Oh my! You didn't tell me he was British? You are British, aren't you?" She asks, catching onto his lazy accent. I smack my head for letting Jack talk.

"Aye, regrettably." He replies, shaking his head drunkenly. \

"Wow! Now tell me Jack, how did you go from Britain to Jamaica and becoming a Rastafarian?" Mrs. Walters asks, exceedingly interested in Jack.

"Well, first off…why _not_ leave Britain?!" Jack laughs. Mrs. Walter laughs along with him.

"Funny! But seriously…I'm interested in these sort of matter, Jack. Tell me…what made you leave Britain for Jamaica?"

"Yeah, Jack…what _did_ make you leave?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the fruit, enjoying watching Jack get himself out of this one.

"Well, it's a rather obvious reason as to why I left Britain," he begins. "See, I came from a family where me father and mum worked all day long and I really had nothing to do with me life. I would go to school and such, but at nights, when they were working, I would go out and caused havoc in London. Now that doesn't sound like much reason to move to Jamaica, but when I reached a certain age, upon reading many books in my spare time, I came to the conclusion that Britain and London, with all it's law-abiding folk is not the place fer me. So…upon realizing this, I decided to move to the Caribbean where I took up piracy…er…Rastafarian…ism."

"Splendid! That's remarkable, Jack!" Mrs. Walter replies, not even hearing his last statement.

My jaw drops in awe at Jack's tale. Damn Mrs. Walter and her inquisitiveness. Why of all my favorite teachers I could have run into, did it have to be the one who is most interested in culture and such?! I sigh as I listen in on their conversation.

"Now Jack, I thought I heard you say, piracy?" She laughs playfully at his word choice.

"Well of course!" he exclaims huskily. "What else would I be doin' down in the Caribbean, luv?" he asks her, almost losing his act.

"Well piracy of the Caribbean ended a long while ago, I must say! But I do fancy your ideas in wanting to bring it back. Must have been such an exciting life." She smiles innocently.

"Ye have no idea, luv." He whispers, huskily.

"Well, Mrs. Walter, I'm so so so so so sorry, but Jack and I have to be going now. We're on a tight schedule for today." I say, breaking up the fun.

"Ah, yes of course." She replies with a bright smile. "I'll have to catch you both later, then. Jack, how long are you staying up North?"

"Until he wants to leave, basically." I say, answering for Jack.

"Wonderful! I'll be sure to run into you both again. Study hard in college, Linz. Jack, you're a fascinating man." She smiles and leaves. I turn to Jack when she is out of sight down another isle and I just stare at him.

"You made that all up on the spot, didn't you?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Who says I was makin' it up, luv?" he wink.

"If you did make that up…I'd have to say, that you have impressed me, Jack Sparrow. I was looking forward to seeing you get yourself out of that situation and I'd have to say you handled that rather well."

"O' course I did, luv. Yer fergettin' one thing, pet…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; savvy?"

"Savvy." I reply with a huff. I was just showed up by Jack! Jack and his super market tale showed me up big time…but I wasn't going to let that bother me.

Jack and I walk into Blockbuster Video and Jack, yet again, is stunned by the numerous films on shelf.

"Luv! What are all these?!" he exclaims maniacally, running through the aisles.

"They're called movies, Jack. People watch them for entertainment." I never though I'd have to explain what a movie is to someone…and now that I have to, I find that it's rather difficult.

"Ah, I see." He says, picking up one of the boxes and squinting at it. "What does this one say??"

"It's called 'A Night at the Roxbury'…and basically, if you watch it, it will make you laugh…so it's a funny movie." I reply as I take it from him and place it back down.

"What about this one, luv?" He hands me another one.

"This is called 'Titanic'…and basically, this one, if you watch it, will make you sad…it's a dramatic and sad story." I put that film back as well. Hmmm…which movie would Jack enjoy? I walk down the aisles with him and I notice that I am entering a more adult film content section. I grab Jack and turn him around before I even have to explain the movies in this aisle.

"Oh! Luv! I want to watch this one!" He exclaims, pointing at a movie. He picks it up and throws it to me.

"It's called 'Booty Call'…and no." I immediately place it back.

"Why not, luv?! I'm sure I'd enjoy that one!" he winks at me suggestively. Thank GOD I didn't let him go down the soft-core porn aisle.

"Because I don't like that movie." I say, picking up a film we might like.

"Oh, what's that one about, luv?" he asks.

"This one's called 'Armageddon'…it's funny at some parts, sad at some parts and dramatic at other…it's also somewhat adventurous."

"Hmm…that one might be a good choice, then luv. It seems to have everything in it." He replies. I nod, but then I realize that I own 'Armageddon', so you put it back down.

"I own this movie. Why would I rent it?" I ask myself.

"I dunno luv…maybe it's because yer daft like me." He replies with a grin. I glance over at him and I take a movie off the shelf and throw it at him playfully.

"Ouch, luv! That 'urt!" He exclaims.

"C'mon. I'm sure I have movies at home we could watch." I say, dragging him out of the store.


	18. Be There

18. Be There

Jack and I get into the car and I pull out of the parking lot.

"Luv! The song's done! Can I change it?" He asks, scared to change the music since I yelled at him last time.

"Okay…you can change it." I say with a smile. He goes to change it, but I smack his hand away.

"I have a song you might like!" I suddenly exclaim, turning to a song I love. The familiar tune begins and I can see Jack likes it already.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way, clap clap clap clap _

_You're jobs a joke,_

_You're broke…_

_You're love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day, your month or even your year…_

_I'll be there for you…_

I'm singing along with the song, belting it out, since it's one of my favorite songs…and is the theme song to my favorite television show. Jack is amused by my happiness with this song, and he is enjoying himself as well. When the song ends, Jack then hits the back button and plays the song again.

"Again, Jack?" I ask with a smile.

"O' course, luv! I like this song!" He exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and smirk.

"I know exactly what we're gonna watch tonight." I say.

Back at my house, I make Jack help me put away the groceries and clean up the kitchen.

"This is all I'm good for, eh luv?" Jack winks as he finishes up putting the last item in the fridge.

"Yup, Jack! You guessed it." I wink at him. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, pet. I'm starvin'." He replies, looking suggestively at me.

"You can have anything but me." I laugh.

"Oh, luv! Ye knew I was suggestin' t' that!" he exclaims waving his hands in the air.

"Oh yes."

"Well then make me anything." He says.

"How about you make it yourself, then?"

"Well, luv, I would…except I don't know how t' cook."

"Okay." I get out some bread and make him a sandwich, since it's lunch time already. Jack devours the sandwich in seconds and looks at me with wide eyes as though asking if it's now okay to have sex with him.

"Jack, I'm not having sex with you."

"LUV! I finished eatin' n' everything!"

"I know! But I don't feel like it right now, Jack."

"C'mon. I need some sexual healin'!" He exclaims grabbing me and pulling me down the hallway.

"No, Jack! Ugh, I should have never let you listen to that song!"

"I know luv…it's a good song." He replies with a grin.

"Besides…we have work to do."

"Like what?"

"Well…for instance…the song, Jack!" I exclaim.

"Ah yes, the song. Wait…what song?

"The wishful one, Jack. The one that got us here. The lyrics…I know where they are. It's just a matter of getting to them."

"Where are they, luv?"

"In the Caribbean." I say, frustrated.

"Ah, that is a problem then, isn't it." Jack replies, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, only if we let it become a problem." I say with a grin. "As for now, what we have to do, is research this song and its importance and where it actually belongs…whether it needs to be destroyed or not…or whatever."

"Okay okay okay, pet. Ye win." Jack gives up and I bring him downstairs to the computer where I begin to look up magic/wishful songs on a search. Jack is amazed by this and keeps blinking his eyes in disbelief that the screen in front of him is actually there.

"Jack! Look at this!" I exclaim pointing to the screen.

"Luv, I can't read, remember?" he asks, folding his arms across his chest and sitting back in the chair.

"Okay, it's an article about 'a wishful Caribbean song, dated back to the ancient days of it's native island.'"

"What island would that be, luv?" Jack asks.

"I don't know. I'm gonna read more." I read some more and my eyes widen as you read more. "It says here that 'the song, it's ancient name being 'Le Sunika Sueno', supposedly originated on an island in the Caribbean. This island is not know to many, and can be found by those who already know where it is—'"

I stop reading to hear that Jack is speaking with me.

"Jack, you knew this?" I ask suddenly.

"Aye, luv. I do believe I 'eard of this tale." He replies.

"You know where the island is?!" I shriek suddenly.

"Um…let me think for a moment, luv…no." He replies sarcastically.

"Don't get fresh with me, Sparrow." I say, irritated.

"Well read on some more then, pet…I might know where it be." He says.

"Okay, it reads, 'the island, known to the Natives is called 'La Isla del Oro' and is believed to be located somewhere southwest of Jamaica. Legend has it, that Chief Bruma, otherwise known affectionately by his fellow Cureracans as "the Sun King" from the native tribe on the island wrote the song for his beloved daughter, Princess Adura who was affectionately called Adura Sunika (which was later shortened to just Sunika) which means "Adura the wondrous giver of life", from which the song derived its name. The island and the natives lived prosperous lives because of the Sun King and his selfless daughter. Both Sunika and the Sun King were praised and loved by their people. There was virtually no poverty on this island because of Sunika's graciousness by clothing the poor and feeding the hungry. One day, foreign peoples not native to the island arrived to a beach by a small boat. The leader of the boat introduced himself as Keiko (pronounced KYE-KOH) and as the prince of his native island. To the Cureracan's he presented many gifts, and for his generosity, the Sun King betrothed him to his beloved daughter. Unfortunately, Keiko was neither who he said he was, nor was he as kind as he seemed. The night before his wedding to Suniko, he savagely raped and murdered her. Keiko and his fellow kin advanced in destroying the Cureracan society. Luckily, Keiko and the others were killed off by the Cuercacan's in great rage and mourning for their beloved princess. Her father, stricken with grief and blaming himself for this untimely tragedy wrote a song for Suniko. The song was played at his daughter's funeral immediately after he finished writing it. Laying on his death bed, with his undying love and faith in the Gods, the Sun King cast both a terrible curse and wishful blessing on the song. If the song is in the hands of good fated people with good hearts and good intentions, it will be used as a wishful blessing, thus conceiving the wisher's desires to become true. If the song falls into the wrong hands of an ill-mannered heart, the song's curse will damn the user to a lifetime of hardships,'."

"Jack! What a sad tale!" I exclaim, feeling awful.

"Aye, indeed it is."

"Wait, there's more…" I read " 'There is more to this spell than meets the eye, however. The song grants wishes to those who possess it and play and sing it correctly, yet, this song, if used incorrectly, will cause the world great danger. If fallen into the wrong hands, the person may become corrupt in power, and thus ruining society as we know it. If the song is found and used, or if it found and not used, it may be returned back to the island, lyrics and music and buried underneath the tallest coconut tree, where Princess Sunika was buried along with her father once he died. The burial of the song will thus complete the wishful song's purpose on this planet, and the Chief can finally rest in his eternal slumber after granting good to those living.'"

"Jack, we have to get this song back before it's used in an awful way." I say.

"Aye, but luv, how are we gonna do that?! We're not in the Caribbean, and we're not in the 17th century."

"I don't know if we have to be in the 17th century or not.

"Well, clearly, we do, since the music is there right now." Jack points out, his voice husky.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" I screech, jumping from my chair.

"Luv! At least we have the words." He flashes his golden smile at me and a grin starts to form on my lips.

"You're right, Jack…but we have to get our hands on those words before anyone else does…meaning, we have to get the words, get back to the 17th century, find that island…AND…bury the words and music together. Now, the real question to be answered yet is…how on Earth did they ever get separated into two completely different ages?"

"No idea luv. But if we got all that to do…we might want to start sailing down to the Caribbean now." He gets up from his seat but I pull him back down.

"Jack…we're not sailing. We're flying."

"WHAT?!"

"We'll be there in no time, Jack! Trust me. As for now, let's just sit back and enjoy ourselves. We have a long journey ahead of us. The only thing we can do right now is enjoy our free time off." I wink at him.

"I know exactly what ye mean, pet." He winks back and twists his mustache upwards with a grin on his lips.

Later that night, I drag Jack downstairs and I make him sit on the sofa.

"Luv, what are ye doing?!" He asks, worried about my silent grinning.

"We're gonna watch a movie!" I exclaim finally, turning on the TV and switching it to DVD mode.

"Oh good, what are we watching?" He asks, stretching out on the sofa.

"Actually…it's a TV show on DVD I have." I pause and hold up a box of four DVD cases. I look at it and smile. "It's the 20 best episodes of my favorite TV show, 'Friends'. You know that song you loved earlier in the car? Well that is the theme song to this show!"

"Oh good! I love that song!" Jack exclaims, jumping up off the sofa.

I kneel down and put in one of the discs and put on my favorite episode…the one where Joey got his head stuck in a turkey. I shit myself laughing at that one every time I see it. I sit on the sofa next to Jack as the theme song begins. Jack starts 'dancing' around…if you could even call it dancing and I just laugh at him.

"Who are all these people?!" He asks, seeing the names appear on the screen with the actors.

"These are all the actors' names, Jack. Like him…Matthew Perry is his name in real life, but in the show he plays a guy named Chandler…who is SO funny, I might add."

"Ah, yes, of course." Jack replies as if he's known that all along. I roll my eyes at him, and smile.

The episode begins and we both watch it as the 'Friends' have Thanksgiving and decide the talk about their worst Thanksgivings. Immediately, Jack asks me a question.

"What's Thanksgiving, pet?"

"It's a holiday that's celebrated on in the United States." I say.

"Ah, I see. But what is it?"

"A holiday where everyone eats turkey and gives thanks."

"But why doesn't everyone celebrate it? Why only in one country?"

"Jack! I'll explain it later. Watch the show!"

"Okay okay okay."

The show continues on and Joey finally gets his head stuck in the turkey and I crack up laughing as always, and I see Jack not laughing.

"Jack, why aren't you laughing???? This is supposed to be funny!"

"I don't understand why it's a turkey, luv!"

"Because it's Thanksgiving!" I exclaim, finally pausing the show.

"I don't know what that is!!!"

"Okay, here's a brief story. So when Britain colonized the American colonies…around the time of the 17th century…when you're from…keep that in mind that all this is happening in your century…the British colonists…known as pilgrims made friends with the natives in America…the Indians they were called. The Indians were friendly and showed the colonial people how to plant corn and such and so the pilgrim and Indians all feasted on turkey, corn and such to give thanks for the Indians' kindness. To this day, we celebrate it and it's known as Thanksgiving. Turkey is always eaten on Thanksgiving…okay?"

"Ah! I get it, luv!" Jack exclaims, and he begins to crack up laughing at Joey as I resume the show. "What a bloody fool for getting' stuck inside of a turkey, eh luv?!" Jack laughs, nearly crying.

"Yeah! Hahaha!" I laugh. "This is definitely one of my favorite episodes."

"I can see why." He wipes a tear from his eye.


	19. Those Magic Changes

19. Those Magic Changes

The next day comes brightly as the sun awakes both Jack and I. I am shocked at myself for letting myself sleep with him since we are only friends, but I think nothing of it when Jack's eyes slowly flutter opened. My heart melts as his chocolate gaze fully coats me in sweet slumber.

"Morning, Jack." I say, trying to avoid his gaze while stretching out of bed.

"Mornin' luv." He yawns as he stretches his arms upright.

I tug at my long hair furiously while watching myself in the mirror. I quirk an eyebrow not remembering my hair being this long.

"Jack, was my hair always this long?"

"Uh…erm…aye…I believe it was, pet." He replies sleepily, flopping back down on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Cus I don't recall ever wearing my hear this long…"

"What are ye talking about? It was that long yesterday as well!! And the day before…and the day before…and the day before and—"

"Okay okay! I get it! I guess I just never noticed it before. I need a hair cut badly."

"Actually, luv…now that ye mention it, when I first did meet ye, yer hair wasn't that long."

"No shit, Sherlock." I reply. "I'd never wear my hair this long…I guess it must have grown while I we were in the Caribbean."

"Probably." He shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower…unless you wanna take one first?"

"I'll take one with ye," Jack winks at me as a grin forms on his lips.

"Okay then, I guess it'll be me first then." I roll my eyes and leave him in the bedroom.

I return from my shower wrapped in a towel and my hair wrapped up in a towel as well. Jack is still laying in bed, this time sleeping.

"JACK!" I screech. He doesn't move. An evil, sly grin forms on my lips as I turn on the radio and blast it as loud as it can go. Jack suddenly jumps out off bed, tangled in sheets.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!!!!" Jack hollers, covering his ears from the loud music.

"That's what I thought." I smirk, turning the radio way down. Jack just looks at me, now cocking an eyebrow.

"Luv, I never thought I'd see ye in a towel like that…just walkin' around." He smirks.

"Get in the shower now!" I order to him, ignoring his last remark. I shove him out the door and lead him to the bathroom. I turn the shower on for him and leave. As I get back into my room and begin to dress myself , I have an awful thought, 'what if Jack kills himself in the bathroom?! He'll probably slip on the soap or something…nah. He'll probably just try to eat it or something.' I shrug off my thoughts and continue to dress. Once fully clothed, I unravel my voluptuous locks of hair…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shriek as I notice that the long hair was no longer mine. I excitedly run my fingers through my normal, just-above-the shoulder length haircut. I smile in relief, yet I ponder of how this happened. 'Oh well…saved me like 30 bucks for having to get it cut.' I shrug it off and brush my hair when suddenly the door flies open and Jack is standing in my room.

"What was the noise, luv?! Is everything alright?!" he asks, having heard me scream just earlier. I turn around and scream bloody murder at the sight of Jack.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT IS IT?!?! STOP BLOODY SCREAMING IF NOTHIN'S WRONG!!!" Jack exclaims, his hands flailing through the air.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…look in the mirror!!!" I exclaim, shaking from my nerves.

"What the bloody 'ell is it, pe….BLOODY HELL!!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!?" Jack exclaims as he stares into the mirror at himself. The reflection he saw back was definitely not the Jack Sparrow who went into the shower…dreadlocks, braided beard, eyeliner…it was all gone.

"You are fuckin' Don Juan Demarco!!!" I exclaim with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm bloody who?!?!?!?!" He exclaims, reaching for his dreadlocks that lack there of.

"You look like fuckin' Don Juan DeMarco…a character from an awesome movie." I exclaim, my heart pounding at Jack's new found appearance. He still looked like Jack, but without his long hair and dreadlocks…not to mention that his two beard braids were now gone.

"How the bloody 'ell did this happen?! And ye!!! Wherethe bloody fuck did yer hair go!??!?!"

"I don't know, Jack!!! I have no fucking clue! All I know is, my hair is short like it was before I got to the Caribbean…and you look like goddammed Don Juan DeMarco!! I swear…you're a spitting image!! A fuckin twin, if there ever was one!"

"Alright alright alright luv, I get yer point…but now what?" He asks, now beginning to calm down.

"You're right. We've gonna figure out these…these…magic changes, if you will." I reply, thinking hard. Why was I normal and why was Jack…no longer…well…pirate-ish looking anymore? There had to be a reason for these changes.

"Let's get you some clothes…although you are fun to look at in that towel." I snicker as I pull out a shirt and pants Jack could wear. They were some clothes my friend had let me borrow a while back for a school project and I never got back to returning them. Jack puts on the clothing and we both sit and ponder. I can't help but look at him then get back to thinking.

"It's computer time, Jack." I say finally, your head hurting. He nods and follows me to the basement.

"Okay, it reads right here…I think this is why…and it makes perfect sense…'the magic song changes you as well if you enter a different time period. However, these changes are only achievable through full bodily contact with the water of the time the person has changed to'"

"Well there ye go, luv. We've found our answer." Jack says.

"Yeah, but…oh God…it is true then…because I did have water on me when I was in your century…and you had just taken a shower…and I took a shower…this bringing me back to my original state. Wow…so if you lived in my time, you'd look like that. Damn!" I grin, checking him out.

"Luv, if ye keep saying that about me, I'm gonna have to get in ye in the sack with me." Jack winks and cocks a suggestive eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm only kidding around with you." I grin back, knowing he wants me. "Anyways…don't fret Jack, when we get back to the Caribbean, you'll get your dreadlocks and braids back."

"Oh good. So when are we goin' back?!" He asks, eagerly, clasping his hands together and leaning forward in his chair.

"Soon enough, Jack. We've gotta get some technical things done first." I say.

"Like what?"

"Like…making it so you can get on an airplane with me to get to the Caribbean…as in…somehow getting you either a birth certificate and or passport…" I sigh and frown. "This may take a bit longer than I had originally though."

"Or we can be pirates, luv…and just sneak down, somehow." Jack suggests, looking hopeful of your response.

"We'll see." I reply, truly thinking that his way might be the easier one, believe it or not.


	20. Unexpected Behavior

20. Unexpected Behavior

Night is falling and I really want to just forget everything for a little while. I search through my house for something to do with Jack, then suddenly it comes to me. I run to the computer and look up a website, nod my head in satisfaction and log off.

"Jack!" I holler through the house as I run downstairs to find Jack watching my 'Friends' DVD yet again.

"Hang on, pet…Chandler's stuck in a place with a really hot girl." He says, his eyes fixed on the screen. I roll my eyes and think to myself, 'no he's stuck in an ATM vestibule with Jill Goodaker'.

"Still watching 'Friends' eh?" I say sweetly, standing in front of him.

"Yer blocking me view, pet!" he yanks me down onto the couch so he can get a full view of the screen.

"Okay, Jack…I have something for us to do!" I exclaim, trying to reclaim his attention.

"Uh huh, what is it, dahling?" he asks, his eyes glued to the television. "Hahahaha! Chandler…gum would be perfection!" Jack laughs and turns to me.

"What's gum, luv?" He asks in full sincerity.

"It's something you chew for the sake of chewing…however it limits erection ability." I add on, so Jack wouldn't ask for a piece.

"Oh God…" he replies, wincing at the thought and turns back to the TV. "Chandler…why?!"

"JACK! He's not a real person!" I exclaim suddenly annoyed at Jack's new found obsession.

"LUV! It's not true!! It's Chandler! He's real enough!" He exclaims, sounding hurt by my comment. I roll my eyes and grab the remote and turn off the TV.

"Jack…I'm gonna take you to see a movie in theatres!" I say excitedly.

"But pet, I wanna watch 'Friends'!"

"NO! You've been watching it ALL day long…and now even _I_ am not laughing at episodes I always laugh at!" I grab him by the wrists and pull him off the sofa and drag him outside to my car. I open the car door and shove him inside.

"Man, that was more of a hassle than it had to have been." I sigh as I finally sit down.

"Luuuuuuv…I wanna watch 'Friends'!"

"Jack! Shut up! You've been in this century for what…a total of three days and you're already turning into a couch potato?! It takes people years to accomplish that!!! I'm taking you out! Be grateful."

I drive along, and Jack somehow figures out how to put on a CD. He changes the songs until "Be There" comes on. He is clearly now obsessed with my favorite TV show and now one of my favorite songs.

"It's like yer always stuck in second gear…and when it hasn't been yer day, month, of even yer year…I'll be there fer ye!!" Jack sings along, now knowing the song by heart.

I keep my eyes on the road and don't say a thing until we arrive to the theatre. By the time I park the car, "Be There" has played about 5 and a quarter times. I turn off the car immediately and drag Jack from the car and into the theatre.

"Linz!" I turn around and see one of my friends running up to me.

"Oh fuck." I say, not even thinking about how everyone thought I was in the Caribbean.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Caribbean!?" The person asks me.

"Uh…yes…but I had to come back for a few days because my aunt wanted me to get some things." I say, not having an excuse ready.

"Who is this?" My friend points to Jack.

"This is Jack! I met him…in the Caribbean." I say smiling at Jack who is clearly singing "Be There" in his head. "JACK!"

"Oh! What?! Oh…hello!" He greets my friend.

"Well it's great seeing you! I'll give you a call later…but we have a film to catch!" I grab Jack and run through the theatre.

"Jack?"

No answer.

"Jack?!"

Still no answer.

"JACK?!?!?!?" I whisper fiercely.

"What what what what?!?!?!?" Jack exclaims, mid-movie.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!" The whole theatre sounds.

"I didn't know if you were actually watching the movie or just playing 'Friends' in your head."

"Oh, thanks luv…no I am actually watching the movie." He replies, a bit annoyed at me. "I was getting into this sad moment, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I sigh and rest my head on my hand and lean to the opposite side of Jack. 'Jack's such a pain in the ass as a 21st century man', I think to myself. 'he's such a bitch!'. I glance over at him and observe him. He seems interested enough…but it kills me that he'd rather watch 'Friends' than try to get in the sack with me. It seems he's lost his piratical behavior and changed to some unexpected behavior. 'I'll change this, if it's the last thing I do,' I think. I smirk to myself and continue to watch the film.

"So did you like the film, Jack?" I ask as we both walk into my house.

"Aye…it was sad though." He replies, changing his direction and walks into the room where he was watching 'Friends' earlier. I go to grab him, but I decide to let him go. I have a plan in mind.

Once upstairs in my room, I tidy up, making it look presentable. I then light a bunch of candles and place them strategically throughout the room so it lights it just enough for a romantic feel. I then turn off all the lights upstairs and find some music and change into something…a bit more…revealing and comfortable. I'm not one to dress in a revealing way, but something about Jack's change in behavior has made me want his attention more than anything.

Once everything is set up, I run downstairs to get Jack.

"Jack! I have a surprise for you!" I exclaim as I tie my robe. Jack glances over at me, looks me up and down and then looks back at the TV.

"What is it, pet?" He asks, still watching the TV.

"I have something I want to show you." I reply, flirtatiously. Back in Port Royal, a line like that would have floored him. Now, he just raises and eyebrow while watching and turns his head towards me.

"What is it, dahling?" He asks, then turns back to the TV.

"Come on." I go to him and grab him and pull him to his feet.

"Luv…can't ye see I'm watchin' this? It's a funny one!"

"Yeah…and you've seen it at least 3 times already today." I reply as I lead him out of the room.

"Where are ye takin' me? This better not take too long."

"Close your eyes." I instruct him as I lead him up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. The scent of candles is apparent, and I can sense Jack getting a bit more excited as his grip on my arms tightens slightly.

"Can I open them yet?" He asks, sounding eager, yet tired of this game at the same time.

"Not yet." I lead him over to the bed and slowly slide myself onto the bed, then helping him up. Realizing that he is being helped onto a bed, excites him a bit more, yet makes him grow antsy.

"Luv, can I open them now?" He asks.

"Hang on just a moment more." I say as I untie my robe and toss it to the floor. "Okay, open them." I say. Jack's eyes open quickly to see the candle-lit room. He scans the room and then he sees me sitting on the bed wearing a pair of short shorts and a flattering tank top that makes me appear to bust out more than others do.

"What's all this, dahling?" He asks, re-scanning the room as though he is not satisfied.

"Well, I was meditating up here…and since it's such a relaxing thing to do, I thought you might like to join me…you know…get you away from all this media shit for now."

"Why would ye do that, luv!? I luv watching that…show." He replies, almost sad that he is with me.

"Jack! You make me feel unwanted. Please…meditate with me for a little while. I promise when we're done, you can go back and watch 'Friends'."

"Oh alright." He sighs and just sits there.

"Now," I say softly and seductively, "sit more like this." I get behind him and run my hands up and down his spine, forcing him to sit more upright. From behind him, I then move my hands sensually down his chest to his abdomen to strengthen his sitting, thrusting him upright. I pause for a moment.

"Like that." I whisper in his ear. "Hold that position." I shuffle gracefully back to where I was sitting across from him and mimic the same sitting position.

"Now what?" He asks, seeming a bit more aroused than before.

"Breathing." I say, mimicking the breathing that should be done. "Take in long…deep…breathes; in from your nose and out through your mouth." I reply, my voice low. I open my eyes slightly and see Jack sitting there, fully concentrating on his posture and breathing. The music then changes to a more sexual song to get him in the mood. I begin to sing along with the song:

_Candle-light and soul forever,_

_The dream of you and me together,_

_Say you believe it,_

_Say you believe it._

_Free your mind of doubt and danger_

_Be for real, don't be a stranger_

_We can achieve it,_

_We can achieve it_

Jack, hearing this, opens his eyes as well to see me staring at him. I continue:

_Come a little bit closer baby,_

_Get it on, get it on_

'_Cus tonight is the night when two become one…_

Jack edges closer to me, now realizing that I'm singing to him. He looks at me and I continue to sing:

_I need some love like I've never needed love before_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_Set your spirit free…it's the only way to be._

Jack leans in and kisses me tenderly. I pull away, wanting him to hear more of the song, because I now realize how well it applies to us both:

_Silly games that you were playing,_

_Empty words we both were saying,_

_Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy._

_Once again that we endeavor, _

_Love will bring us back together,_

_Take it or leave it, take it or leave it._

"Pet." Jack whispers huskily. As he kisses my neck I keep singing:

_Are you as good as I remember, baby?_

"I better be." Jack grins through his kisses and I grin as well and continue to sing:

_Get it on, get it on,_

'_Cus tonight is the night when two become one…_

_I need some love like I never needed love before,_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_Set your spirit free…it's the only way to be._

By this point in the song, Jack had removed my clothing and I begin to remove his.

_Be a little bit wiser, baby_

_Put it on, put it on,_

'_Cus tonight is the night, when two become one…_

Jack lays on top of me as the song finishes itself and we both indulge in each other's kisses. I smile as our lips lock, now knowing that Jack hasn't entirely changed his behavior…and that it is possible to get the real Jack Sparrow back.

Jack runs his hands down my body, kissing as he moves down on me. He cups his hands over my firm breasts and massages as he continues to kiss down my stomach…and further. His experience is apparent, but anything but repulsive at this moment as his soft but expertise tongue presses firmly into and out of and all around me. I begin to moan in pleasure, as he moves his tongue faster then slower, thus controlling the amount of pleasure I receive.

"Jack" I pant softly, pulling him up towards me, stopping him from teasing me. I make myself eye level with him and gaze into his dark eyes.

"Make love to me." I whisper in his ear as I nibble his lobe. He initiates a kiss on my neck and nods in approval of my suggestion.

Jack slowly enters me, throbbing and pulsating. He commences to move in and out, thrusting fast then slow. I groan in pleasure, but grow tired of being on the bottom. With all the force I can muster up, I maneuver myself so that I am on top of Jack. Jack flashes a smile up at me, sweat dropping from his brow. He's never seen this side of me or this unexpected behavior.


	21. Monsoon Season

21. Monsoon Season

Jack and I lay in bed, mesmerized at what occurred the previous night. My head in resting casually in the crook of Jack's arm and I smile, feeling glad I had initiated last night and Jack hadn't. Maybe he'd get the hint I was in love with him.

Jack's eyes open and he turns on his side to face me. "G'mornin', pet." Jack smiles at me.

"Morning, Jack." I grin in return.

"Some night, eh wot, luv?" He winks. I laugh, knowing that I had truly enjoyed myself…more so than I had the first time we had sex.

"Yeah, I thought so." I reply, my smile wider than it's ever been. I hope Jack will take the hint.

"Aye. I never really knew ye had that side t' ye! I mean…we've done it before…but last night was…" He trails off not knowing how to explain how he feels.

"Was…?" I ask, hoping so badly that he will tell me how he feels about me.

"Well, I've been with more women than I can count, pet, and t' tell ye the truth, ye were me most enjoyable time!" He exclaims.

"Thank you?" I ask, not feeling sure if I should feel complemented or insulted.

"Seriously luv! We should do that a lot more often, eh?" He winks at me, in hopes that I will agree to his plan.

"Sure why not?" I agree, then I suddenly cup I hand over my mouth, in awe at what I said.

"But luv! It was…wait…what did ye say?!" Jack exclaims, not aware at first at my response. "Ye want t' have sex with me…again????????"

I try to avoid his eyes in silence, contemplating this important decision. Do I want to have sex with Jack more? It was the most amazing time of my life last night, yet I don't want to do it unless he loves me too. Maybe I could get him to love me through making love to him. Ugh…what a question to ask me in the morning.

"Luv??????" Jack's eyes are wide with awe and suspicion.

"Yeah, Jack. I had a great time last night…and I'd like to make love to you more often." I feel myself turn bright red, then immediately regret what I have just done. I turn away from him and slap I hand over my face.

'You do realize what you've done, don't you?' I think to myself . 'You're Jack's fuck buddy! You stupid stupid stupid stupid shithead!' I scream at myself. 'I'll just tell him I was kidding. He doesn't think I'm serious…does he? But I am serious! I wanna have sex with Jack as much as I can…but because we love each other…not just because of pleasure. Ugh…I'm such a fuckin' idiot.'.

"Uh Jack?" I ask, turning over and pulling the sheets over myself.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asks, putting his arm around me.

I pause for a moment. 'Nah…I'm sure he'll forget about the whole thing.' I think.

"Nothing. I forgot what I was gonna say." I reply. "Let's go out somewhere."

"Where?" Jack asks, pulling me down.

"Anywhere but here." I reply, suddenly feeling awkward. "Besides, we need to find a way to get to the Caribbean and get those lyrics. I don't wanna stay in my century too much longer." I say, knowing that Jack was beginning to become corrupted by the culture.

"But luv, yer century is fun!" Jack exclaims, now getting out of bed.

"I understand you feel that way…but believe me when I say this…it sucks. Okay? Now let's get out." I get out of bed and run into to bathroom.

I'm driving down route 1 to the travel agency and Jack is yet again, blaring 'I'll Be There for You'. He then changes the song finally to 'Sexual Healing'.

"There's a song fer ye, luv. I think I may need some sexual healin'." He says to me with a grin and a wink.

I just keep driving, ignoring Jack's comment.

"Oh! Here we are!" I exclaim as we pull into the parking lot. I drag Jack into the office and we both take a seat.

"Hi, how are you?!" A blonde woman greets us with a really cheery smile.

"Hi." I reply, with a smile just as fake as hers.

"What is it I can do for you both? Oh, you're a handsome one, aren't you?" I eyesJack and holds out her hand to him.

"O' course, luv." He replies with a smile. Jack and I take a seat and I elbow him in the side.

"Don't hit on the travel agent, Jack." I whisper to him through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay, fine, luv." He whispers back.

"Actually, we're looking for a vacation…well, actually one way plane flight to Kingston, Jamaica." I say to the woman, who is still eyeing Jack.

"Oh, what was that?" She asks, making eyes at Jack still.

"We would like a one way plane ticket to Kingston, Jamaica…as soon as you have one." I reply, irritated.

"I see." She replies, then just sits there, staring at both of us.

"Well are you gonna look that up for us, or not?" I ask, angrily.

"Yes, of course." She replies suddenly then turns quickly to look up that information on the computer. About 10 minutes later, she turns around with some papers and displays them neatly on her desk.

"Okay, there is a flight to Kingston, Jamaica for Friday, August 28th at 8:43 in the morning…"

"I don't think you understand. I won't be around August 28th. When I said we want a flight as soon as we can…I'm talking…something like next week." I interrupt.

"Oh. Oops." She replies with a giggle, looking at Jack again. "Let me check again."

I roll my eyes and glance over at Jack who is clearly checking her out still. I am insanely jealous because of his apparent interest in the travel lady, but I try to keep it to myself.

"Okay…um, there is one flight to Kingston with four seats left leaving on Sunday at 4:30 in the afternoon." She replies, looking at Jack, and not you.

"Hey, I'm over here." I reply, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right." She says, blushing and looking down.

"Okay, that flight sounds good. How much is it gonna cost?" I ask, growing impatient.

"Well, it's a one-way ticket for you, so it'll be—"

"Wait…I want two tickets. One for him and one for me." I reply, agitated.

"Oh right. Okay so I'm guessing it'll be about $150.00." She says.

"That's a lotta money, luv…maybe we should stay here for a few more weeks." Jack says to me, but is really talking to the travel agent.

"Yes, I'd have to agree." She replies, her eyes locked with Jack. "It's monsoon season."

"Okay, we'll take them. And no it's not monsoon season. There aren't monsoons in the Caribbean!" I exclaim, feeling myself loose control of my emotions.

"Oh. Oops." The woman giggles again as she eyes Jack. Jack has a stupid grin on his face.

"We're gonna take the tickets, okay?" I say, trying to calm myself down.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry." She replies.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Oh, I was saying that I was sorry for him." She replies, pointing to Jack.

"And why the hell are you sorry for him?!" I exclaim, loosing all control again…and not intending to get it back.

"Well, he has to be forced down to the Caribbean…and during monsoon season! He clearly doesn't wanna go."

"Excuse me!?" I shriek, standing up from my chair.

"Luv, ye might wanna sit back dow—"

"Jack! You can get your own ticket down to the Caribbean! I'm outta here." I screech as I walk away. "And for all I care, you can find your way back home yourself."

"Luv, ye don't mean that!" He exclaims from the chair, still sitting.

"Yes, I do." I reply, taking my keys. "Bye Jack."

"She'll be back." He winks to the woman. "She wouldn't leave without me."

"Oh really? Does she drive a green car?" The woman asks.

"Uh…I think so." Jack replies.

"Oh. Cus I think she just drove away." The woman giggles.

"Bloody 'ell." Jack says.

When I arrive home, I crash on the couch and cry. Stupid Jack! Why did I even waste my time? Why did I even bother with him. Why did I bring him back to my century. He was an asshole in he 17th century…but he's even worse here. I finally sit up and get the phone book out. I look through for ticket agents and finally I dial up.

"Thank you for calling Fun 'N the Sun ticket agency, this is Ashley speaking."

"Hi, Ashley." I sniff. "I'd like a one way ticket to Kingston, Jamaica from Boston. I heard there is a flight at 4:30 this Sunday…if possible, could I get on that flight?" I ask.

"Sure, let me check." Ashley replies. There is silence. "Okay, there are four seats available on that flight. You'd like just one?"

"Yes. Just one ticket, please. One-way." I reply.

"Okay. That'll be a total balance of $150.00. And your name?"

"Lindsey…" I pause. What is my last name? I hate using my father's name…but that's what it says on your birth certificate. "Lindsey Ferrara." I reply finally.

"Okay…and you'll need either a passport or your original copy of your birth certificate, and a license."

"Okay, great. Is that all?"

"Will this be paid for in cash or charge?"

"Charge." I reply.

"I'll need your number,"

"Hang on, let me get my charge." I run and get my purse. "It's 2634 4857 6901 0004" I reply. "Oh yeah…it's Visa."

"Okay. Lindsey Ferrara, a one way ticket from Logan Air Port in Boston, Massachusetts to Kingston, Jamaica on Sunday, July 18th at 4:30 in the afternoon. Is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct." I reply.

"Okay, I'll get your ticket to you by mail. What is your address?"

"31 Haverill Rd. Midfield, Ma, 01928." I reply.

"Okay, great. It should arrive by Friday at the latest. You can check your bags in when you arrive to Logan."

"Thank you, Ashley." I say.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay in the Caribbean."

I hang up the phone and flop back down on the couch. I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep with dreams filled with Jack and the Caribbean.

Why did I let myself fall in love with an asshole? Maybe because he wasn't always an asshole to me. I dream of the day when Jack loves me in return…no…I would never accept his love if he did love me back. That fucker was such an asshole! He didn't even care that I left him at the travel agency. All he cared about was women and getting into their pants...or skirts or whatever they were wearing! He got into my bed. What a mistake that was. I gave it all so easily to him. It was a dream that will never come true. But I'm strong enough to see it through. When Sunday comes, I'll be off to the Caribbean to find the lyrics, and then hopefully I'll get back to the 17th century…alone…without Jack.


	22. Another Unexpected Visit

22. Another Unexpected Visit

I wake up early the following morning to a stiffening in my muscles. I rub my neck tenderly as though to rub out the tension and any knots that are causing me pain. I walk through the house and sit down at the island in the kitchen. I stare into a void in front of me , not really thinking about anything, yet thinking about everything at the same time. I blink my eyes and hold them shut really tightly then decide to take a shower.

Once out of the shower and dressed, I make myself some breakfast. While eating, I notice the mailman at the mailbox. I know the plane ticket won't be there today, but I am slightly excited, nonetheless. I spring up from the seat and open the front door of my house.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim as I see Jack sitting on steps in front of my house. I open the door and he looks up at me with serious eyes.

"Luv, what's goin' on?" He asks as he pats the place next to him for me to sit down. My heart pounding profusely, I decide to sit down.

"Well, Jack," I begin, mustering up all my strength. "I'd like to know what's going on with you? You were acting like a complete asshole yesterday!"

"Luv…yer fergettin' one thing…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He replies with a sly grin on his face. I just look at him in disbelief and I slap him across the face.

"You bastard!"

"I'm not sure I deserved that—"

"You deserved it, alright!" I exclaim, raising a hand ready to hit him again. Jack winces away, knowing that I will actually hit him again, and I have a pretty powerful swing.

"Okay luv, I may 'ave deserved that—but I'll tell ye this, ye 'ave no right sayin' that I'm an asshole…I don't recall bein' an asshole t' ye anytime in our entire relationship here."

"Jack, you were such a dick yesterday. I was trying to get us back to the Caribbean…get us down there to get the lyrics and then back to the 17th century, Jack. Don't you wanna be a pirate anymore? Don't you want your braids and dreadlocks again? Aren't you sick of this life yet, cus I know I sure am…and I've been living it my entire life."

"Maybe we're meant fer different worlds, then luv." Jack says quietly.

"You don't mean that, do you," I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"Luv—"

"You can't tell me you like it better here than back in the Caribbean, Jack. You just can't!" The tears begin to fall freely down my face.

"Luv—"

"I mean…don't you miss your ship…I mean…the Black Pearl! It's your freedom—you're life. Don't you miss your crew? Will and Elizabeth???? I sure as hell miss them! Don't you miss Gibbs? And Anamaria? And going to Tortuga and drinking rum all day long? And wearing your eyeliner?!"

"Eyeliner?"

"Yes, that black stuff you always wore on your eyes…" I say with a sniffle as Jack wipes away my tears.

"It's call kohl, luv." Jack smiles. "But can ye stop interruptin' me, luv, please? I wanna finish what I'm sayin'."

"Okay." I say, taking in a long breath.

"When I said that maybe we're meant for different worlds…I didn't mean it as though…I should be from a different world and you should be from a different world…this like one. I'm sayin' that we're from different worlds, and we belong in one of them…either mine or yers…and we're gunna 'ave t' decide which, eventually."

"Jack, my mind's made up…and I chose yours over mine."

"Alright, then." Jack says with a sigh.

"And I'm assuming you chose mine, huh." I reply with a frown and looking down at the ground.

"I'm glad ye chose me world, luv…cus that's the only world I could ever want t' live in!" Jack exclaims.

"Linz, we're taking you back home."

I turn my head and see Will and Elizabeth walking towards me from around the side of the house.

"What the…?! How the hell did you guys get here?!!??!" I shriek, so glad to see them both. I run over to them and hug them.

"As it turns out, Elizabeth knew about the song too," Will says.

"I knew you knew something." I say to Elizabeth with a grin. "You were so quick to believe me when you first met me and I found it strange about that."

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure if I wanted to say anything, I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be sorry! This is great!"

"We got to your house last night and you were sleeping, so Will and I decided to find Jack…and we did, and now here we are." Elizabeth says.

"This is awesome." I smile. "But how are we gonna get back? We still need the lyrics."

"Well, luv, there's always the piratical way in gettin' t' the Caribbean—" Jack says with a grin. "by ship."

"We don't have a ship, Jack." I explain.

"That's piratical, part, dahling." Jack puts his arm around me and flashes a smile of gold.

"Oh no…we're not turning this into an adventure, Jack." Will says.

"Listen up, mates," Jack says as he motions for Elizabeth and Will to come around with Jack and I. "What we do is…we get to the beach…or the shore…wherever that may be…that's where ye come in luv…and we permanently borrow a ship—er—boat,"

"It'll never work, Jack." I reply. "All the boats that we could 'permanently borrow' are definitely not the kind of boat you are thinking of Jack…or at least not the kind of boat you would be able to sail down to the Caribbean."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asks.

"Because the boats we would need to use are motor powered boats…Jack, like my car."

"Ah, I see. Well then, we'll 'ave to build ourselves a ship then, unless we can permanently borrow the keys."

"Jack…there no way we'd be able to get the keys. We don't even know where the people live who own the boats!"

"That's not a problem, luv…"

"No, Jack. We're flying down to the Caribbean." I say.

"Aw luv, where's yer free spirit?"

"In a plane, that's where." I reply. "I promise…once we get there…we can be as free as you like, Jack. Once we get there…this will be your adventure."

"Ahhh luv, I don't like flying!"

"How do you know…you've never flown before!" Will exclaims with a bright laugh.

"Will Turner…shut yer mouth!" Jack exclaims back with a snap.

"Wow, Jack, you're snippy without your breezy dreadlocks and braids." Will replies, teasing Jack.

"Mr. Turner…I'll let ye know that by lookin' this way…I've attracted almost triple the amount of women as I would if I were back at home lookin' shexy like I always do." Jack replies with a golden flash of a smile.

"You are stunning, Jack." Elizabeth says. "I guess I'm not a fan of your old look, and I do like this look a lot, however, I do want very much for you to look your old ways again."

"I'd have to agree." I say. "I miss the old Jack."

"I miss him too, pet." Jack says.

"And the faster we get down the Caribbean, the faster we'll get our old looks back…well in my case…my new look, since this is my old look,"

"Alright, luv. I'll fly…but just this once!"

"Jack, we only have to fly once." Will laughs. "We're going down and then from there…we're going home."

"Fine, Mr. Smarty Turner." Jack snickers.

"We all better get inside so I can get the tickets ordered—" I say and run into the house.


	23. Lessons and Applications

23: Lessons and Applications

_Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry this took FOREVER for me to update! And im sorry this chapter isn't very exciting, but it's kinda necessary for my plot line! I promise the next one will be MUCH more entertaining! Enjoy!!_

"Hi, I'd like the cancel a flight for July 18 at 4:30 to Kingston, Jamaica for Lindsey Ferrara. That is correct. But I'd like to reserve four tickets instead. Yes, I'd like four one-way tickets to Kingston, Jamaica…as soon as possible. You have four seats available for the July 18th flight! Great! And what time? 10 am?! Fabulous! I'll take them! Coach is fine. Oh, well, we're moving down to Jamaica—no need to come back, you know! And could you give me that confirmation number right now? Thanks." I sigh and watch my friends as they watch me intently.

"Oh, Jack! Could you quickly get that pad of paper for me! Thanks." I take the pad and write down the number. "And you'll need my credit card number then, right? Jack, go into my wallet…no…my wallet! Jack that's the oven! My WALLET! That's the fridge! Oh never mind! Let me…okay, it's a Master Card this time. My number is 2431 5545 9598 4985. Correct. Expiration date is 12/09. Correct. Okay! Great! I'll get those offline the night before. Great. Thanks. Buh-bye."

"All that just to get to Jamaica?" Will asked, his eyes wide.

"Are you meaning that is a lot or too little to get to Jamaica?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That is a great deal of information!" Will exclaimed. "Why can't you just fly down without giving all that?"

"Oh, there are MANY reasons—too many to tell. But there is more information that we're going to have to give, so we better get cracking on that!"

"What sort of information will we need?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, either we are going to need passports and/or birth certificates, and a valid driver's license," I reply, thinking about how the hell I am going to get them all identification.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of information, eh luv!?" Jack laughs. "What do ye expect we do? Learn to drive that car o' yers?" I look up at him and grin.

"That is precisely what we're going to do," I reply.

"There is no way I can learn to drive that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'll surely die!"

"You'll be fine. Here—we gotta get moving on this. I'm taking you guys to a parking lot and you are learning how to drive. We have exactly two and half weeks to get this shit done if we want to get back to Jamaica in good time."

"I really can't do this!" Elizabeth exclaims while sitting in the driver's seat of my car.

"Now Elizabeth, it looks harder than it really is, but I trust you. All you need to do is exactly what I showed you. Always have your foot on the break when you are changing from park to drive. That's it. That's all you need to know right now. Now, slowly, keep you foot on the break, change from park to drive…here like this," I take her hand and place it on the shift. "Press this and move it back." She presses the button and moves the stick back.

"Oh Lord!" She exclaims as the car begins to move without her foot being on the gas.

"Keep your eyes infront of you! Keep watching the 'road'!" I exclaim. "ALWAYS stay calm! I know this is scary, but getting all freaked out could kill us all!"

"Okay, okay…" She says, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"NO!!! Keep your eyes open! Hands on the wheel!" I shout. She opens her eyes and frantically puts her hands on the wheel.

"Now what?" She asks, the car still moving forward.

"When you want to turn the car to the left, turn the wheel to the left. When you want to go right, turn it to the right. The car will do what you tell it to."

"Okay," She turns the wheel left and the car goes left then stops.

"What happened?" Will asks, clutching the seat for dear life.

"SLIGHTLY press the gas, Elizabeth," I say, while grabbing hold of the bar attached to your passenger side door. She presses the gas and the car goes.

"Good, keep doing this. Keep your foot pressing the gas ever so lightly and turning when you need to," I say, feeling better that she is getting better at this.

After letting Liz drive for about 20 minutes, I make her change places with Will, considering I have a feeling Jack would be best going last. Elizabeth gets out of the car and changes seats with Will, who looks even more nervous that she did.

"Okay Will! Are ya ready?!" I exclaim with a smile.

"Uh, perhaps!" He replies as he sits down in the seat. I make him buckle up and place his foot on the break.

"Now, you know the drill. Always foot on break while getting car out of the parked position. Now, put it in drive."

Will presses the button and puts the car in drive. It moves slowly, as it did before with Elizabeth.

"Now, press the gas ever so lightly," I say.

Will pressed the gas, but not as much as I anticipated. The car jolted from a mere 4 miles per hour to almost 15.

"WHOA! WILL! STOP!" I scream. Shaken, he stomps on the breaks and we all jolt forward.

"Will! Put it in park!"

"I don't know how to!" He exclaims, almost in tears.

I grab the stick and put it in park.

"It's okay. Breathe. Everyone just breathe. Will, next time when I say press the gas lightly, what are you going to do?"

"Press it lightly, Lindsey! I am so sorry!" He exclaims, his voice shaky.

"It's alright. Now you are more aware of how sensitive the gas is to the pressure you apply," I say, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Now, let's try this again,"

"No, I think it should be Jack's turn," Will suggests as he struggles to free himself of the restraint from the seatbelt. Finally, Elizabeth reaches up and un-clicks the seat belt to free him. Jack and Will exchange positions in the car. Jack sits down next to me and flashes me a big golden smile as he adjusts the radio.

"Oh fuck no, Jack! No radio for you while you're learning to drive!" I scold him and slap his hand away. "Now buckle up!"

"Aw luv, don't ye want me to learn the best way I can?"

"Jack, shut up and focus. This is no time for 'sexual healing' or 'Friends'," I say, rolling my eyes. Jack puts his foot on the break and moves the car into drive. He then presses the gas lightly and drives the car forward a little ways.

"Wow, Jack! I'm impressed!" I exclaim as he turns the car to the right, going in a large circle. He turns briefly to me and flashes another smile. I smile back, but only for a second, when I finally feel the car jump from 5 mph to 15.

"JACK!!! SLOW DOWN! WE'RE IN A PRKING LOT!" the car moves faster to 20. "JACK!!!!!"

"Jack! Please stop! This isn't funny!" Elizabeth cries out from the back seat. Will is too scared to even speak and almost faints from the sudden burst in speed. Finally, Jack slows down, but by this point, I pull on the emergency break and the car jolts forward.

Jack puts his foot on the break and park the car.

"Alright, I think we've all had enough driving for today!" I cry, getting out of the car and switching places with Jack. I get in the car and begin driving back home. Somehow I need to get them birth certificates—so much to do and not enough time to figure things out!

Once we all arrive back home, Will goes straight to my mom's room and collapses on the bed. Elizabeth sits with him, rubbing his back while Jack and I go downstairs to the computer.

"What are we looking for luv?"

"How to get you guys birth certificates," I reply nonchalantly as I google "how to get a birth certificate".

"Yes!" I shriek as you click the link the says "Quick Birth Certificates".

"What is it luv!?" Jack exclaims.

"Just found a way to get you guys certificates!" I smile. "Looks like we're gonna have to lie a little though," I laugh.

"Nothing we haven't done before though, eh?" Jack smirks.

"Just a little pirating of information" I laugh.

I fill out the information for my credit card and billing info, then came to the important stuff.

"Jack, I need to fill out all the information I can about you. First name, Jack. Last name, Sparrow. Father's first name?"

"Jonathan," Jack replies.

"Mother's first name?"

"Victoria," Jack replies.

"Mother's maiden name?"

"Uh, not too sure on that one luv," Jack smirks.

"Well make one up!" You say.

"Sparrow?"

"Not your last name! Make up a different one!"

"Turner?"

"So original," I reply sarcastically.

"Well how about you make one up then!" He shouts back.

"Cus she's your mother!"

"I can't think of any!"

"Chamberlain! How's that?!" I exclaim.

"Fine!" Jack yells back.

"Okay then!" I shout back.

"Why are we shouting?!" Jack exclaims.

"I don't know!" I exclaim back, while typing in the information.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of figuring out lies and such, I frown. "Fuck, you need a social security number," I say. "Okay, time to apply for that." I minimize the screen and do a google search for obtaining a social security card. "Great, we can't get this until 10-14 days. We'll be cutting it close," I say as I begin applying Jack for the social security card.

"Hello?" Elizabeth peeks her head into the doorway. "Are you guys okay down here? Will and I heard a lot of shouting,"

"Oh yeah, we're fine. Just doing certificate and social security stuff, which reminds me! You need these too!" I laugh, kicking Jack out of the chair and making the clueless Elizabeth sit down.

"Oh what do I have to do now?!" She exclaims.

"Nothing. Just tell me all of your information," I reply.

'_This is going to be a long night, especially waiting for Will to gain consciousness, and then deal with lying to obtain something he will never need again_' I think to myself.

Elizabeth and I sit at the computer filling out the information as Jack watches 'Friends'. Finally, Will stumbles down the stairs.

"I was wondering where everyone went!" Will smiles as he joins us at the computer.

"Will! This is truly daft! All this information just to travel!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"I know, it's nuts!" I laugh. "Well, we can't even do the birth certificate shit until you guys get your SS cards, which blows, but it'll work out cus we can get those in 2-3 business days, which will put us at exactly 2 and half weeks—cutting it wicked close!"

"I'll say," Will replies.

"Well, it's your turn now Will." I say as Elizabeth gets up and changes seats with Will.

After about another 20 minutes, Will was finally done applying for a SS card.

What a night!


	24. Driving the Beat

24: Driving the Beat

"I am getting so tired of this, Lindsey. When will we be able to get back home?" Elizabeth asks one morning at breakfast.

"Well, as soon as the social security cards get here, then we can apply you for the birth certificates, which will get here in about 2-3 days, then we just have to wait til our scheduled flight, which will be most likely, within 2 days of receiving the certificates," I sigh. "The SS cards should be getting here soon though. It's been about 12 days since we applied for them,"

"Great!" Will exclaims, "here's to a speedy journey!" he raises his mug of tea. Jack, myselfand Elizabeth raise our cups and clank with each other.

"Amen," I say with a smile.

After breakfast, Elizabeth and Will offer to clean up while Jack takes a shower. I am pacing through my bedroom, thinking all sorts of things through. Tomorrow, they are all taking their driving tests, which will be scary. They had been driving extremely well, and since they are all over the age of 18, they didn't need to take driver's ed, which really put them at an advantage. All I can pray for now is that they will pass their test. Their licenses will probably arrive within the following week since I put in a speed request for travel. Anxious, I decide to check the mail. I walk outside, up my driveway and to the mailbox. I take a deep breath and open it. MAIL!! I grab the little packages from the box and sprint down the driveway and into my house.

"THE CARDS!! THEY'RE HERE!" I exclaim! Jack had just gotten out of the shower and ran over to me with just his towel on. Elizabeth and Will were holding wet plates and towels.

"Excellent!" Elizabeth exclaims. I rip open the packages and hand each of them their cards.

"All this waiting just for this little card?!" Jack exclaims, looking the card over.

"Oh shut up and Jack and just get some clothes on," Will laughs, looking at his card. Jack walks down the hall and gets changed.

"I'll hold onto the cards for safe keeping. I'm gonna go now and apply you all for birth certificates right now," I say and bolt down the stairs.

The next day, we all wake up bright and early for their driving test. We arrive at the cite where the test is to be taken. Jack is the only one who looks remotely calm. Will is panicking in a cold sweat, and Elizabeth is dead silent and white as a ghost.

"You remember what I told you guys right? This guy is a police officer. He can fail you at any moment for doing even the tiniest thing wrong. We've worked on parking, blinker use, turning, backing up and three point turns. You guys did everything well, just don't freak out and you will be fine. Remember the hand signals incase he asks you, and remember to go the speed limit! Jack if you fuck up, there is no turning back. NO speeding! And remember to STOP completely at stop signs. You will be fine. If he asks, you are from Britain and have just moved here with me, your cousin," I say right before they get out of the car. They all nod and take deep breaths.

Elizabeth, Jack, myself and Will get out of the car and walk over to the officer.

"Hello officer, I'm Lindsey. These are my cousins over here from England," I say with a smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Officer John Riley. I'll be giving you all your driving test today," the officer said.

"Good morning officer. My name is Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth shook his hand.

"I'm Will Turner," Will shook his hand.

"And I'm Jack Sparrow," Jack shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now if you'll get into the car, we can begin," said officer Riley. They all got in the car. Elizabeth went first.

"Pull out of this parking lot and take a right please, Miss Turner," the officer said.

"Actually it's Mrs. Turner," Will corrected in the back seat. Jack glared at Will for correcting the officer and smacked Will's arm.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Turner," Officer Riley genuinely corrected himself. Will shot Jack back a look and smacked him in return. Elizabeth drove perfectly down the road.

"Take a left onto this street please,"

She did it with ease.

"And pull the car over to the right side and back up in a straight line,"

Again, perfect.

"Now do a three point turn,"

She paused for a moment, then finally remembered how to. She performs it well.

"Excellent, you passed. Mr. Turner, you're up!"

"That's it?!" Elizabeth exclaims, getting out the car.

"Not that bad, right?" The officer laughs. Will nervously takes his seat and immediately buckles in.

"Take a right out of this street, please," Will does so, carefully, consciously not going over the speed limit.

Will ends up passing his test as well. Last is Jack.

Jack gets into the driver's seat and buckles up.

"I'm going to take you onto the high way, Mr. Sparrow," the officer says. Elizabeth and Will hold onto each other in the back seat as Jack merges onto the high way. They hold their breath and close their eyes. Finally, they hear the officer speak.

"Take this next exit, please,"

He takes the exit and slows down appropriately.

Jack finishes his test with ease and passes as well!

When they arrive back to the original parking lot, you meet them to see how they did.

"Well done driving!" The officer exclaims. "They taught you well across the pond!" The three of them laugh.

"You guys passed!" I exclaim and hug them as they get back to the car with me.

"Look! I have my license!" Will exclaims, showing me his temporary piece of paper.

"That's just your temp license, but it'll do until the real one gets here!" I exclaim.

That night, I decide tonight will be an excellent night to celebrate the SS cards and the passing of the driving tests!

"Hey guys!" I scream as I run through the house. I finally get them all gathered in the basement.

"I was thinking that we should celebrate tonight! Today was a big day in our getting back to the Caribbean!"

"Celebration!? I love celebration!" Jack exclaims as he throws his arms around Will and Elizabeth who are sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Okay, since you have valid IDs, I am thinking we take a little trip into Boston and go clubbing—I'll show you how to party 21st century style," I laugh.

"Party! I love parties!" Jack exclaims again as he runs up the stairs.

"C'mon Elizabeth, I'll get you something to wear. Will, you can rummage through some of my dad's clothes that are still here. Everyone, be ready in 20 minutes!"

I give Elizabeth my longest pair of pants I own, which aren't too long, but they seem to fit her about 3 inch taller body. They are black pants. I then find a real sexy shirt for her to wear, mostly to shock Will. I then change into some black pants and a black and cream laced tube top. I want to look sexy for Jack, just incase he feels the need to find some other woman at the club.

We all pile into my car and blast the music to get them ready for the club. I drive into Boston and park on Lansdowne Street. The four of us walk to the Axis, which is a club right next to Fenway Park. We all show the bouncer our IDs and he marks an X on mine and Elizabeth's hands. Jack and Will got wrist bands for being over 21; Will is apparently 22 and Jack is 24. I never knew this.

"Wow, we're so young!" I laugh to Elizabeth once we are all in the club.

"Yes, I am only 19 too! Elizabeth shouts to me, over the loud music.

"I turn 20 in March!" I holler back.

"That's excellent!" She yells in reply.

"Now what do we do?" Will screams to me over the pulsing beat.

"We dance!" I shout, dragging them onto the floor.


	25. Dance 10, Looks 3

25. Dance 10, Looks 3

The three of them just stand there, not knowing how to dance the way I can. I begin to move my hips in ways they have never seen, and Jack can't take his eyes off me.

"Elizabeth! Like this!" I show her how to dance.

"I can't dance like that!" She hollers to me.

"Yes you can!" I grab her hips and move them to the beat of the music while I dance. Jack's eyes widen at this girl-on-girl touching.

"Luv! Yer touchin' another woman the way guys are supposed ta touch women!" Jack exclaims finally.

"Jack, it's the only way she'll learn! You're next!" I laugh over the music. "Now try it yourself, Elizabeth,"

I keep dancing and soon she begins to join me. I knew she had it in her. Elizabeth is definitely a modern girl stuck in the 17th century. The two of us dance in front of Will and Jack. They can't take their eyes off us both, until I do something that makes even Elizabeth stop dancing. I dance in front of Jack with my back to him and then drop to the floor and do a booty drop. Jack, so shocked, takes a step back. When I look at him, his eyes are almost completely popped out of his head.

"LUV!! Ye need to do that more often!!!" Jack shouts over the pulsing music. I just laugh flirtatiously and keep dancing.

"You need to learn to grind, Jack!" I call back.

"How do I do that?! I don't even know how to dance like ye do!" He screams in reply.

"Like this!" I dance over to Elizabeth, who seems to have a good grasp on how to dance. I whisper something to her, mostly to shock Jack and Will. I show her something by myself and then begin to show her how to grind. The song was perfect for this "King of the Dancehall" by Beenie Man. We turn to Jack, who looks as though he is trying to control himself from just having sex with me right there on the dance floor.

"Jack! Do you get how to grind now?!" I call out to him. He looks at Will who is just speechless and wide-eyed at his wife. Jack then runs over to me and pulls Elizabeth away from me.

"Okay we're doing this, luv!" Jack positions himself the way Elizabeth had with meand he begins dancing, completely off the beat.

"Jack! You're COMPLETELY off the beat!" I laugh pushing him away from me. "Like this," I demonstrate the beat of the song and then slowly dance towards him, trying to keep the beat. He mimics me fairly well for a while, getting off beat every so often, but then the song changes to Kevin Lyttle's "Turn Me On", and something just clicks with us grinding. He begins grinding like he has been grinding his entire life! Where the fuck did this come from?! Jack can't dance! Well, apparently 21st century Jack can dance quite well! And apparently judging from the bulge at my hip, he enjoys it a bit too much.

He begins moving his hands down my back slowly getting to my ass. I just laugh it off. He is the typical 21st century guy and there's no stopping him now. I just let him have his fun—he'll be the pirate Jack and back to his old life soon enough, not to say old Jack didn't like my ass!

Speaking of which…

"Luv! I like these pants on ye! It really accentuates certain areas…" he winks at my while we dance. I just laugh at him.

When the song changes, I stop dancing and notice that Will and Elizabeth were attempting to dance too! Elizabeth was trying to show Will how grind—it is too cute.

"Luv, where's the rum? I need a fix" Jack says right into my ear. His closeness sends chills up your spine. I turn my head to speak into his ear; our cheeks touching.

"At the bar, but I can't get any for you. I'm not 21 yet" I reply.

"WHAT?!" Jack yells at the top of his lungs. People dancing near us look at us both strangely and move away.

"Jack, calm down!" I exclaim, dragging him into a corner away from most of the people.

"What do'ye mean ye can't drink?" He asks, his eyes wide.

"There is a drinking age in America. You can't drink legally until the age of 21. I am 19. I have to wait 2 more years. It sucks, I know, but you can! You're 24!" I smile, trying to get him happy again.

"Yer only 19, luv?! Jack exclaims.

"Oh jeez. Can you please go get yourself something at the bar and forget we even had this conversation?" I roll my eyes.

"Luv! Ye don't look 19!"

"Elizabeth is 19 too!" I exclaim.

"No she's not!" He replies back.

"Uh, yeah she is," I retort, folding my arms across my chest.

"I feel so old, luv! Bloody Will is 22! I'm the oldest one here!" Jack looks like he is about to die. I just laugh at him and take his hand to lead him over to the bar.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're the hottest guy here," I wink at him and laugh.

"What the bloody 'ell is that supposed to mean?!" He exclaims, not knowing what "hot" really means in your 21st century lingo.

"Are you serious?!" I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to face him.

"Yes I'm bloody serious!" he exclaims, flailing his arms up.

"Well it was a complement. And for the record, you've used that term before!" I roll my eyes at him and lead him over to the bar. I lean up against he bar and Jack mimics my actions.

"Well?" He asks.

"Order something!" I laugh. He looks around for the bar tender.

"What can I get ya?" the bar tender asks.

"Pint o' rum!" Jack grumbles.

"A pint of rum? That's a lot of rum. I can get you a pint of beer. Not a pint of rum."

"Bloody 'ell," Jack mumbles to me under his breath.

"Jack, get a shot of tequila if you wanna get drunk," I say quietly.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Just order it. Order two. And I'll show." I reply with a wink. "But order them separately," I add.

"I'll take a shot o' tequila," Jack says finally.

"Can I see some ID?" The bar tender asks. Jack gets out his temporary license and give it to the tender. He looks at it.

"From Britain?" He asks.

"Aye," Jack replies with a wink. The bar tender give Jack his license. He then gives him the shot, a lime and some salt.

"Thanks so much!" Jack replies taking the stuff away from the bar and leaving the money.

Jand I disappear into the crowd. Once we are pretty much out of any troublesome sight, I take the stuff from Jack.

"Okay, you want me to show you or you want me to tell you?" I ask.

"Show me, luv," Jack winks.

"Okay, you lick your hand," I lick my hand, "then pour the salt on your hand," I pour the salt onto my hand, "you take the shot, then right after, you suck on the lime," I lick your hand, take the shot and then suck the lime. Jack looks at my through seductive eyes.

"Pet, that was such a turn on," Jack says finally.

"Okay good, just go get yourself another shot!" I laugh as he runs back through the crowd. He finally comes back 3 minutes later with three more shots.

"JACK! We can't drink that much tequila! Do you even know how trashed that shit makes you?! It REALLY fucks you up!"

Jack just smiles. "Would you like to assist me, luv?" He holds out his hand for me to lick. I grin, shaking my head. I lick his hand and look up at him. He is grinning back at me . He pours on the salt, licks his hand, takes the shot then sucks the lime.

"WOO! That was amazing, luv!" Jack exclaims, his eyes wide.

"Good, now go get rid of those two other shots!" I scold him.

"No way, luv!" Jack exclaims. He gets closer to me and grins. "We're gonna get our Mr. Turner drunk,"

I turn my head to him, my eyes wide.

"That would be hilarious!" I shriek. "But no. We can't."

"Why not luv?! If it is so hilarious, I think we should," Jack replies, a sly smirk dancing on his lips.

"YOU can get him drunk and stay up with him all night long while he is puking his ass out," I reply curtly.

"Ouch luv. I'm gonna do it!" He runs into the crowd and finds Will.

"Will! Look! I've got a new drink ye gotta try!" Jack exclaims.

"Jack, did you get that from the bar?" Elizabeth asks, dancing with Will close to her.

"Aye, but it's not bad! Linz and I just took one each. They make ye feel alright, I promise," Jack cons.

"I'll try ONE, Jack—but no more!" Will said as he took the shot glass into his hand.

"Wait! Ye gotta lick yer hand, pour the salt…like this, and lick the salt…"

"Jack are you sure?" Will asks.

"YES! Lindsey taught me how! Now lick the salt, then you take the shot, and then suck on this lime," he hands Will the lime. Will looks suspiciously at the lime then licks his hand, takes the shot and gasps after it.

"That's AWFUL!"

"THE LIME!!" Jack shouts! Will takes the lime quickly and shuts his eye tightly from the sourness.

When he finally opens his eyes, he is slightly dizzy.

"Want another one?" Jack asks with a grin. Elizabeth takes a step back from Will, smelling the tequila on his breath.

"Jack! What liquor is that?" She asks.

"Uh, I dunno. Ask Linz" Jack replies as he hands the other shot to Will.

"Jack, I don't know if I should…" he replies, feeling the dizziness.

"O' course ye should!" Jack exclaims handing Will another lime. Will licks his hand and Jack pours more salt on it. He licks the salt, takes the shot and then quickly takes the lime.

"Oh God, Jack! That stuff tastes HORRIBLE!" Will exclaims, shaking his head, almost losing his balance.

"But it makes ye feel great, don't it!" Jack laughs.

"I'll say, I've never quite felt like this before!" Will smiles as he takes Elizabeth closer into his arms. She turns her head away from the liquor on his beath.

"Thanks, Jack," she says sarcastically as he walks back to me.

"Not a problem at all, luv," he winks.

"So?" I ask when he gets back.

"Turner is such a light-weight," Jack replies.

"A light-weight eh? Where'd ya hear that lingo?!" I laugh.

"I heard some girl saying it about someone else at the bar. I figured it was an appropriate time for me to us it in describing our friend," he laughs with me.

Jack and I begin dancing and only about 10 minutes pass by until Elizabeth comes running to you both.

"What did you make Will drink?!" She screams at Jack.

"Just a little shot," Jack replies, grinning.

"Of what?!" She asks.

"Tequila," I reply, ceasing to dance with Jack. "Why?"

"Will is acting so strangely! He is dancing with everyone and he is right now dancing on the floor!" Jack and I both look at each other and rush past Elizabeth to find Will and see how hilarious it must look. When we get to him, there is a crowd around him cheering as he dances. Elizabeth joins us both.

"See? I don't understand what he's doing!"

"He's break dancing!" I laugh. "Did anyone show him how to do this?"

"I guess so," She replies. Before either of us can turn to Jack, Jack runs into the middle of the circle and begins to mimic Will's dancing with him. The two of them, laughing, run around dancing and soon disappear into the crowd.

"Oh God," Elizabeth and I sigh.


	26. Almost There

26: Almost There…

The next day, Elizabeth and I are making breakfast when Jack and Will stumble into the kitchen.

"Well, look who it is!" I laugh at their hung-over expressions.

"Luv, I feel like Barbossa!" Jack mumbles as he walks over to me and puts his head on my shoulder. I shrug him off of me and just laugh.

"Well that's what you get for not listening to me! I told you tequila makes you fucked up! And clearly, you have to pay for it the next day," I reply.

"Seriously, Jack, look what you did to Will!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Oh please! Will, ye had a good time last night, didn't ye?!" Jack exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. Will just sits down at the table and throws his head into the table.

"I had a fun, but at this point in time right now, I don't care. I feel awful," Will mumbles finally. Elizabeth walks over to the table and rubs her husband's back.

"See luv! Why can't ye show me any compassion?!" Jack complains, coming closer to me.

"Because they're married! WE are friends! REMEMBER?!" I exclaims back, pointing the spatula that I am cooking with at him.

"I get it, pet! It was just a question!" Jack sits down at the table with Elizabeth and Will and take a sip of orange juice. "So how exactly did we get back here?"

"Well, after you and Will had your little dance-off, you both collapsed in the men's bathroom. Elizabeth and I dragged you out of the club and while Elizabeth drove, I navigated, because I had had that tequila shot. You and Will ended up rolling down the backseat window and puking. We got you back here and taking turns, we bathed you guys, changed your clothes and got you into bed," I explain, serving pancakes.

"Aw luv, ye didn't have to make me sleep with Will over there! He takes up the entire bed!" Jack exclaims.

"Not true, Jack! You stole all the blankets!" Will shouts back, lifting his head, and immediately putting it back down on the table.

"Can't you just be thankful we took care of you?!" I shriek at them. "If it weren't for us, you'd probably be laying in a puddle of your own puke still at that club right now!"

"That is very true. Maybe we should have left them there," Elizabeth says, a smile forming on her lips. We both laugh while Jack and Will suffer in their hang-over.

A week later…

I run into the house, totally pumped. Jack is sitting on the sofa with Will and Elizabeth.

"What is it?!" Will asks, standing up in preparation.

"The birth certificates are here!" I exclaim, holding up the mail.

"Excellent!" Elizabeth says, taking her mail.

"Yay! Now we can go home now!" Jack shouts as he opens the mail.

"Our flight is tomorrow!" I say, finally take a seat and breathing a sigh of relief.

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Will asks, getting a bit more excited.

"Well, since our flight is at 10 in the morning, we wanna get to the airport at least 2 hours before, so we should get to the airport around 8, 8:30. That means we have to leave here around 7…30," you say. "I'll print off our boarding passes online tonight so that we we don't have to check in. We don't have any bags, which may seem suspicious, so just be prepared to probably get checked by security."

"This just gets more and more complicated," Jack sighs, leaning back on the couch and shutting his eyes.

"It's gonna be a long flight, I'll tell you that much," I laugh, looking at Jack.

"How long?!" Elizabeth asks, getting a bit nervous.

"Probably like 3 hours and 45 minutes," I say, knowing that it's not a long flight at all.

"That's not long! We leave here and we get all the way back to Caribbean in just under 4 hours!? That's incredible!" Will exclaims, his eyes wide.

"Oh I know, it's short time-wise. I mean, it's going to be a long trip with Jack over here!" I laugh.

"What?! Why me?!" Jack growls, his eyes flying open.

"Because you're all scared of driving—imagine yourself sitting in this jet/airplane that is 10's of thousands of miles above the ground, flying at a speed you can't even comprehend, sitting in a small space with no leg room and a funny smell, for 4 hours,"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, pet!" Jack says, trying to hide his forming fear of what is to come.

"Sure," I grin at him. I sit back and shut my eyes for a moment, then open them again. "Our journey is just about the begin," you say finally.

"Indeed it is," Will agrees, his eyes widened with excitement.

"We're almost there," I say, getting out of my seat.


	27. The Journey

27: The Journey

_Disclaimer: THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY!! ENJOY IT! There will be more to come—so don't worry!_

The sun rises the next morning with certain brilliance as if Mother Nature herself knows our journey begins today. I open my eyes and look at Jack sleeping so peacefully beside me . I feel my heart ache for him, but immediately my thoughts change. I know I'm going to have to put my feelings aside for a while until this journey of ours is complete—or at least for the opportune moment, as Jack always says.

I shake him softly, then more fiercely, as he won't wake up. "Jack! Wake up! We gotta get going!"

Jack grumbles and turns to his other side. I get out of bed in a huff, then shove him off the side of the bed. He falls on the ground with a bang.

"OUCH! Pet! What'd ye do that for?!" He grumbles louder.

"We gotta get going! Now get your ass in that shower!" He stands up, rubbing his ass from his fall. I follow him all the way to the bathroom and pass by it. He stops before going in.

"Will ye be joining me, luv?" He asks me , winking a suggestive eye.

"No," I reply firmly, walking into the other bedroom and waking up Elizabeth and Will.

We each take showers and then meet in the kitchen for some quick food. I gather all of the birth certificates, licenses, boarding passes and social security cards and put them in my purse. Just as I finish this, the taxi cab I called for to come yesterday arrives. The four of us bustle out the door and into the cab.

"This is it, guys! We're on our way!" I exclaim, excited.

"We're finally getting back to the Caribbean!" Elizabeth smiles, almost in disbelief.

"I miss it so much," Jack whispers huskily, as he looks out the window. I look at him and take hold of his hand.

"I know you do," I say, smiling when he looks over at me. He smiles back and squeezes my hand, and I know in that instant that the old Jack is back.

We arrive at Logan International and it is almost like a déjà vu for me, except not nearly as early in the morning! I pay the taxi driver and the four of us walk into the airport—bag-less with the exception of my purse.

"Now stay calm, this is what an airport is like. It's a busy place with security personnel everywhere," I explain to them.

"Don't say anything stupid," Jack and I both say simultaneously. We look at each other and share another smile.

"Exactly," I say finally. "In fact, it's probably best not to say anything at all, unless asked specifically by an officer. Let's go." I lead them to security where I get out all the licenses and boarding passes.

I go first, showing them what's to be done. The guard checks my license and boarding pass and allows me to go through the metal detector. Elizabeth goes next, then Will, then finally Jack.

Once through security, the others seem to breath easily.

"That's not the end, guys. We still have to go through customs," I say as we all walk through the airport until we get to customs.

"Why?" Will asks.

"Because we're in America right now, and we are flying out of the nation. We're going to a different country," I reply, getting out the birth certificates and giving them out, holding on to my own new one. We all get up to customs and the officer checks all the IDs and certificates.

"What is your purpose in going to Jamaica?" He asks.

"We're moving there for a couple months on business," I reply.

"Where are you bags?" The officer asks suspiciously.

"We sent them down already so we wouldn't have anything to carry," I explain, remaining calm.

"Very well," he says. "You may go on."

The four of us proceed through the terminal and finally stop at our gate. We all sit down, anxious for the plane to arrive.

"This is so intense," Will says finally. "I never thought travel would amount to this."

I laugh, realizing that they are experiencing this entire situation from a different perspective than I am.

"Well, the Caribbean will look much different now than what you're used to it looking like," I laugh, then I suddenly stop.

"What's wrong pet?" Jack asks suddenly.

"I just realized something, I completely forgot to warn you guys—okay, Port Royal, that's where we're going, but there's something about Port Royal you have to know. Well, years ago, there was this awful earthquake in the Caribbean, and, well, it caused the majority of Port Royal—the Port Royal you know, to sink. It is currently preserved exactly the way it is in your time under the ocean, but nobody has any way of getting to it,"

"It's gone?!??" Elizabeth shrieks.

"Yes—the majority of it—the parts you know are gone," I say sadly, wishing I had told them before, but I had completely forgotten!

"I can't believe it!" Will exclaims, taking hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wish it was still in tact, but I figured I should tell you before we got there, incase you thought something was wrong but couldn't put your finger on it—well that's what's wrong—Port Royal is gone and is under the ocean."

Finally, the stewardess begins announcing rows and seats that are to board the plane. She calls our section of rows and I stand up.

"It's crunch time!" I declare excitedly, helping my friends from their seats. I hand the stewardess my boarding pass, and the others follow my example. As I board the aircraft, I hold Jack's hand. I can tell he's scared, even though he is trying hard not to show it.

On board, I realize it is a smaller aircraft; the seating in both rows is two and two. Will and Elizabeth take their seats across the aisle from Jack and I. I continue to hold Jack's hand while the rest of the plane boards and during the travel to the runway.

"It's almost time for take-off!" I whisper excitedly into Jack's ear.

"Oh God luv, make it happen quick!" He says, shutting his eyes tightly. Finally, the plane begins to move quickly, faster than any speed Jack or Will and Elizabeth could have fathomed.

"Shhh, it'll be alright," I console him quietly as the plane flies down the runway and begins ascending into the air. Jack is squeezing my hand as tightly as he can. When the plane begins to level out, I look over at Jack and his eyes are still tightly closed from take-off. I lean over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine," I whisper into his ear. He opens his eyes and turns to me

"I know it will," he replies, turns his head back and shuts his eyes again. He makes one adjustment: instead of holding my hand, he locks fingers with me, holding my hand as tenderly as possible. He doesn't move from that position for the remainder of the flight.

"Attention passengers! Welcome to Kingston, Jamaica! The time is 1:43. It is approximately 87 degrees Fahrenheit and the sky is sunny," the pilot says over the intercom about 3 and half hours later. Jack wakes from his sleep and looks at me.

"What now?" He asks.

"We land," I say as the plane descends.

"Oh God," Jack says, grasping my hand tighter, the first time since take-off.

After about 10 minutes of descending, I smile at him.

"It's time!" I say finally.

"For what?!" Jack asks, then suddenly, the plane jolts as it hits the ground, traveling extremely fast. Jack is sucked back into his seat as the plane quickly speeds on, then immediately comes to a halt. I look over at Will and Elizabeth who are looking out the window, seeming to be glad they are back in the Caribbean.

I turn to Jack and laugh at him: the expression of fear on his face is prevalent.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," I remark with a grin.


End file.
